


Mythical

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [13]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Arson, Blood, Bonds/Bonding, Boys Kissing, Canon Divergent, Canon Typical Discussions, Canon-Typical Violence, Car/Motorcycle Chase, Consentual Drug Use, Discussions of Cases, Divorce, Familiars, Fighting, GSWs, Gen, Glossary. Yes I Made a Glossary, Guns, Hypoglycemia, I Have Found I am NOT a Glossary or Dictionary Author, I suck at tagging and summaries, Infidelity, Knives, M/M, Magick is Known, Medical Situations, Mugging, Oral Sex, Rhinotillexomania, Rough Sex, Solicitation of Murder, Syringes/needles, Words!!, implied child neglect, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: “Mio Dio! È un Conduttore.” Dave said awestruck.





	1. Paper Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is another instalment of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. As you have probably guessed, I am the only one writing now. They still give me random requirements to add to my fics. My daughter-In-Law is our judge. (They are 23 and 22). The criteria are: A Glossary (Seriously?), Magic, Someone Picks Their Nose (Ugh), Use the Title of The Song Playing on Your Playlist at the Moment You Start a Chapter as Chapter Titles (This is why none of the Chap. titles makes a lick of sense), Yes I have a whole Duran Duran Playlist I am unashamed, 
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, NCIS, or Duran Duran just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.
> 
> So nervous about this one.

FBI Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid stood along the far side of the dilapidated two storey house. He shook his head hoping to ward off the strangely heavy but oddly painless for lack of a better word, migraine, so he could focus. He was behind the lines by order, Hotch had noticed his condition and had placed him to the rear of the action perimeter, he had agreed in fear of being a hindrance instead of help. For a few moments the grey fog cleared and he made a visual sweep of the scene. 

From his vantage point, he could see a very small section of the backyard. He could see Emily, back by the fence right across from himself, weapon angled so he knew where the UnSub was, Deputy Caldwell, was visible to the right. In front of them, Hotch was a dark line on his right, moving slowly with the screaming killer toward the opening he was in. Rossi moved flawlessly at Hotchner’s back he could now see him clearly. He could postulate the locations of the rest of the team and officers. There was no other line of sight. It wasn’t perfect but it could help. Garcia relayed his location to the team through their earwigs. Emily held up a subtle finger in acknowledgement, she had moved just enough to make eye contact. Hotch confidently swayed using his own body to guide the UnSub where they wanted him. Devers appeared in the gap, his hostage held close to his body. 

The madman held Megan Farrow in front of him his back resting against the corner of the carport, his victim almost touching the house, the perhaps eighteen-inch gap between the two structures stopping a chance at a rear physical takedown, but not a shot. Gary Devers 34, held no weapon he really didn’t need one. He could simply make one. He was a Craft level Conjurer, his wild Cobalt eyes scanned the area for anything natural he could hold, anything his Affinity could transform into a weapon. His hostage was terrified but coherent. She made no attempt to struggle and was virtually silent with her tears. She gasped as she caught sight of Reid peeking around the corner of the house. 

“Reid is at Devers’ back. I have a dash cam on him.” Garcia informed the others who were perfectly spaced in the medium-sized backyard to prevent the killer’s escape.

Spencer put his gun in its holster and took a few deep breaths before he looked again. The girl was now fully focused on him. He gave her the two-fingered I’m-watching-you salute he’d seen Morgan use in jest and in threat, she barely nodded and he ducked back just avoiding Dever’s eye. Megan peeped and Reid trusted she was communicating it was safe for him to return. Spencer had no idea what Dever’s specific Matter was other than Metal, so he needed to get all Metal out of his reach. He ran his hand down his arm and pantomimed tossing something away. She was confused so he rubbed down his arm snagging his watch and threw it away from himself. She mimicked his action, pulled her watch, then a bracelet and ring off and made jerking motions like she was trying to escape to hide throwing the items away. Devers took a moment to get her back under control. Reid looked when she peeped again and the questioning look she gave him made him smile and nod. She breathed in deeply relieved at his approval. She cried out as her captor yanked her closer and she clutched her hands at her throat, Spencer saw a glint and again was impressed at the girl’s courage and understanding as the fine chained necklace flew toward him.

“Are you communicating with her Reid?” Garcia asked sharply so the team took notice. Spencer tapped once on his mic, afraid speaking would alert the man to his location.

“Good work.” Rossi murmured proudly. 

“Can you get the shot?” Morgan asked barely above a whisper. Spencer tapped twice. 

“I’ll move right,” Emily announced repositioning herself so if Spencer had to fire no one was in the path. Spencer tapped once to confirm that he could now fire if Megan was clear.

“Devers, you are surrounded,” Hotch said Maroon eyes striking and hard, His Aura pulsed hard across the yard, a change of stance adding to the distractionary tactic. Devers winced at the display. Dave’s weapon slid menacingly into its holster, his Aura pulsed, announcing another Magick user’s presence to the group Cobalt eyes shining, a few discs of wine cork settled in his palm. Emily kept her weapon trained on him but pulled her mic the change in her eyes to Emerald green telling them she was an Enchantress made Devers growl. JJ blinked Goldenrod eyes at him and continued to project calm to him. Morgan’s Grey eyes bore into him. Spencer’s head took this moment to begin to genuinely hurt. Badly.

Devers turned exposing his whole back for the first time, Reid pulled his revolver and manoeuvred to fire if Hotch couldn’t talk him down. The BAU’s resident negotiator spoke firmly but patiently trying to convince the man to surrender. Devers was trying to find an opening to escape, he cocked his head as Hotch promised him the recognition and fame he wanted, stroking the man’s ego. 

“JJ?” Garcia asked. While JJ couldn’t read his mind she could read the emotions rolling off of him. She could report his intents, and if they were making any difference. It was hard as hell to describe how she did it to someone without Empathy, that she was so attuned was one of the reasons Hotch had wanted her on the team. The fact that her shields were strong enough to block those emotions from actually “touching” her was why she was so good.

“He’s settled. Firmly. He feels smug, no fear, attention centred on Rossi, not Hotch. He intends to take out as many of us as he can, though I feel no means to that end drawing his attention in the area.” the blonde replied.

“Recommendation?” Dave murmured.

“Keep as we are, negotiate. Something may change.” JJ concluded.

“Agent Morgan? Do you concur?” Cruz asked through the link.

“I have seen nothing of his capture. I saw only the safe return of Megan, no context.” Derek said, his Vision had been sporadic and chaotic. Devers turned to look behind him.

“Dammit,” Reid whispered sure the man had seen him.

“I will snap her fucking neck! Get out here!” the madman spat.

“Hold,” Hotch said calmly.

Megan squealed as Devers yanked the thin barrette from her hair he seemed to strain, staring at the object as it slowly morphed into a large hand grenade. 

“He worked really hard for that, he's focused on something else, maybe his shields. It’s bigger than a normal grenade, No pin. It’s live Aaron.” Rossi advised. 

“He’s extremely pleased. Proud.” JJ informed them. 

“I’d take that as it’s real,” Derek added.

“Slow and steady Reid around the other side.” Hotch directed him disappointed they had lost that chance.

“I’m unarmed!” Spencer ran to emerge from the opposite side of the house.

“Ready Dr Reid,” Emily shouted so he knew he was out of the line of fire. He eased himself out into the open showing his empty hands. At a motion from Devers, he rushed across the yard to stand behind Derek as he’d been trained. As the only Null member of the team, he was to stand behind the closest team member to avoid being targeted.

“Ministry enroute,” Garcia announced anxiety high in her voice.

“You and Rossi are covered.” Morgan said. As the two most powerful and registered Council Representatives on the team, it was up to them to focus on the Magick while the rest of the team was ready to back them up. Council sanction was earned by training for a year at Council Shire in England. They were trained in Ancient and Modern Magickal law, The Maintenance and Protection of a Newly Emerged Practitioner, Pernicious Malignant Pestilential and Mortal Magicks. The sanction was not a requirement for law enforcement personnel, but having it was impressive. Having two on one team was more than advantageous.

“Acknowledged.” the Unit Chief sighed, resigned and anticipatory. Aaron unbuckled the leather cuff on his wrist and dropped it to the ground, tipping his head side to side stretching into the release of his power and flexed his Aura. Officer Cleveland staggered righted himself and stood shakily as Hotchner’s full power slammed into him. Devers fell back against the carport fumbling his one-armed grip on the girl. 

Megan ran toward Spencer instead of away from the danger. The young man dove out catching her, drawing her close hearing the man bellow out his rage at losing his prize. Reid let the awkwardness of their motion take them to their knees. He bravely curled around her, back to Devers, girl safely hidden beneath his tall frame his head was gently brushed by Hotch’s legs as he moved to stand over them. 

“It can be over Devers. Let me help you. I can neutralize that for you.” Hotch offered, voice still commanding and even. Spencer deftly shoved his hand up his boss’s pant leg to remove the hidden weapon there. Reid felt a tiny impact to the side of his head and glimpsed the disc of cork that fell by them he snatched it up.

“Shoulder,” Reid replied and was surprisingly shoved back by the forcefield that encompassed the young woman. He had always been inside Rossi’s shields in the field. No time to wonder about that right now. He spun Aaron’s back-up Glock held steadily before him. 

“You're supposed to be in it.” Rossi grit out between clenched teeth. His worry would have to wait as he expertly flicked cork bits at the humans with them, they all scrambled to do as Reid had for the victim. Another landed just outside of his reach, he ignored it to maintain a bead on the enraged perp.

"Those aren’t shields, he has a barrier. It's solid, I'm not feeling any gaps." Hotch explained to them. He expanded his shield to encompass Reid.

“His file says he is a Metal no specifics, I would assume the shield is based on his belt buckle, though it could be coins in his pocket,” Reid informed them, visually scanning for anything else on Devers’ body that could hold his power. 

“He does not have enough power for that barrier to be spontaneous,” Dave said.

"You work the shield to get the grenade, we'll cover the rest," Emily said, acknowledging for them all.

Hotch concentrated on the grenade reaching thin concentrated tendrils of his power to the explosive. Again he cursed his Wylde Aura, so much power naturally unbalanced even with how exacting he was it was hard to harness. He needed to penetrate the invisible but solid barrier Devers had erected around himself. The man was not particularly powerful, but he had obviously poured a lot of energy into the barrier. By its strength, he had worked for weeks if not months building it, reinforcing it, layer upon layer. It was beyond his maintenance level, so Devers had to push to maintain it’s integrity. Hotch could easily neutralize the shield but that would be felt, Devers could use the explosive before anyone could contain it. Having his attention split between the shield and the grenade would make the shield unstable, and the grenade as well.

Aaron had to carefully bore into the shield in a way that didn’t alert Devers to his presence. He was hyper-focused on the grenade because three seconds was an eternity and a blink in time in this instance. If it was set to the three-second mark. He could not afford any distraction. Meticulous, steady he could feel the shield give way, his Magick begin to coil around the grenade. Cobalt eyes shot to Maroon the man growled waving his hand like he was feeling for the Magick Hotch was using.

Rossi flicked discs at the shield, to hopefully distract Devers from the work Aaron was doing. The fifth disc hit Devers in the knee, his shields had crashed! Devers suddenly advanced toward Dave in a blind rage. The roar of gunfire. Followed instantly by the stridulous impact. A shock of crimson blooming on light blue cotton. A breathy reaction at the realization. Cacophonous shouts as people reacted to the terror of the grenade falling from dead fingers. 

“I got it!” Aaron leaned into his Magick, launching it to envelop the danger, it was only contained not made safe. Emily’s spellwork rushing behind to double the barrier.

Spencer could swear he felt the column of energy rush past him, knocking him off balance. He blindly grasped the older man’s leg fingers clawing into the tender skin behind his knee. He willed it to catch. Somehow knew it had encompassed the explosive, that if it blew there would be no harm to anyone due to the barriers Hotch and Emily held it in. The only threat was to the wielders. If it blew up, Hotch and Prentiss would get the concussive backlash. Hotch pour power out like Niagra picking apart the grenade trying to keep it intact but to neutralize it. Reid wondered if Devers had simply made a known visual item over something meant to explode. 

“We need to evacuate everyone, once the thing blows we can...” Cleveland growled. Hotch pressed harder.

“We can what? Hope the Sorcerer and Enchantress is unharmed? Hope that he is not permanently damaged? Hope she isn’t killed? What officer, what can we do?” a Ministry representative lashed out at his seemingly callous statement.

“Quiet, let him work,” Dave said sharply.

“He is depleting,” JJ informed them standing close to read Hotch better. He was using every bit of power to protect those near, a residential neighbourhood, a small town already reeling due to the actions of one they trusted.

“Please,” Hotch begged pushing harder.

Failure...self-loathing...disappointment...fear bombarded Spencer sharp and cutting. It took only a blink to know that those feelings were from Hotch, he was projecting hard enough for Reid to feel it.

“NO!” Burning weight and pressure ripped through him pulling an inhuman scream tearing at his throat with its intensity. His arm flung out of it’s own volition. The heat exploded out of him following the path of Aaron’s Magick, making it glow a silver so bright it was almost pure light. 

The grenade fell impotent to the ground.

Aaron bowed back, a surprised cry accompanying a jolt throughout his form. Tingling heat raced through him settling like brilliant perfect sunshine in his Core. At the same time, Spencer jerked as a warm prickling raced from his left hand through every nerve in his body to nestle at the centre of him. It was the most beautiful, fulfilling, and purest thing he had ever felt.

“Mio Dio! È un Conduttore.” Dave said awestruck. (My God! He’s a Conduit!) 

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron stare down at his subordinate gobsmacked, they had Linked. Not fully, but it was there. The young man was gulping huge lungfuls of air. His eyes slammed shut so tightly his gorgeous lashes were invisible. Aaron went to crouch down to direct the young man after the expenditure of so much power for the first time. When he noticed the fingers still locked to his knee, he froze. He needed to do nothing to startle or threaten his agent. A high level, untrained Conduit in duress could Siphon the Aura of another Practitioner if they were threatened. Not simply their power, the very Affinity from their Core. It was devastating and permanent. Not knowing Spencer's level, he had to assume it to be in the upper percentile to have Linked with him.

The team surrounded Hotch and Reid keeping strangers away from them. They knew if they couldn’t calm Spencer the Ministry would have no choice but to Tranq him. They wanted to avoid that if possible, and the Ministry Reps seemed to be willing to let them try. No one made any attempt to touch Spencer, they needed him to release Hotch before they considered physical contact. Such a spectacular expulsion of power could leave the man weakened and sore. Most Plateaued during puberty within the purview of the Ministry. Easy and painless. For many Latents, their power was usually revealed during a stressful situation or forced by another, making them overwhelmed and unpredictable.

JJ was the only one of them that had the chance to reach Reid right now, her Empathy would be a boon. If she projected calm and love, her Aura would feel non-threatening. She handed Aaron his Inhibitor and he put it on. “Cuffed,” he announced through grit teeth as he felt his power immured. He hoped the change would soothe Reid. His Wylde Aura was oppressive to many lower-ranked Practitioners and Sensitives. Aaron breathed deeply through the discomfort. It was not physically painful. If he had to describe it, it was kind of like breathing through a vinegar-soaked sponge bound to your nose and mouth until your power settled into the constriction. 

“Spence, can you please open your hand?” JJ gently approached Spencer, drawing his attention.

“No.” he sounded so meek and scared she wanted to gather him in her arms.

“Come on Bubby, open your paw, you’re hurting Hotch." Garcia coaxed in his ear. He whimpered then with what appeared to be a monumental effort, let go. Hotch crouched down, letting his Aura encompass the overwhelmed Practitioner.

“I’m sorry, sorry Hotch,” Spencer whispered disoriented and frankly terrified.

“I am unharmed Little One. Can you breathe deep and hold it for me?” Reid instantly obeyed, Silver irises locked firmly on deep fathomless Maroon. “Good slowly let it out. Well done, easy now. Follow me, Reid, breathe with me.” Aaron kept his voice soft. 

“No, thank you, just let Hotch calm him. Proctor Vazier Sorcerer Hotchner is trained, no one here is better qualified for this. We will need only Nulls to tend and transport Agent Reid to Ministry Centre.” Rossi juggled cork discs in blatant warning to anyone who decided he was to be ignored. No one even fleetingly contemplated touching the newly emerged Practitioner. Especially with the worried Enchantress not so subtly weaving like a Cobra just to the right.

JJ pour tender, soothing, calm around him she let him feel her love, caressing him like a soft drop of dew. So her Magick was not an issue, he was just Skin-loaded. JJ watched them closely, Aaron was hyper-focused on Spencer. Reid was locked on to him. 

Spencer felt like he was swimming in those eyes. It was so calm and safe in the man’s presence. Hotch was radiating concern, raw power, and something he could almost taste. He wanted to stay right here forever. Callused fingers rubbed along his palm gently taking the Glock from his grasp. A jolt shot through him. Aaron clutched his wrist, his beautiful eyes shone, the look was warm as the summer sun, deep as the uncharted fathoms, pure as the kiss of a child.

“You are doing so good Spencer.” Aaron’s praise made something warm inside him. 

“Thank you, Lord.” JJ gasped at the word itself and the reverence in what her best friend uttered it. It was instinctual, for one's Conduit to call their Keystone some form of honorific, the most common being Sire or Lord/Lady, though JJ had heard Master and Governor as well. She was so hopeful for her friends, this could be the best thing to ever happen to them. She didn’t know two men more worthy of such a blessing. 

“My Prince." Hotch responded simply awed, he hummed low in his chest as Spencer nuzzled into the thumb wiping tears from his cheekbone. Aaron unconsciously sucked the offering from his thumb. 

“What did he say?” Garcia asked giddily.

“Fated,” Cruz announced proudly.

“What’s your name Sir?” an older medic asked, a knowing grin on his face. 

“Huh?” 

Emily snorted at the monosyllabic response. “Spencer.”

“Why am I not surprised you are a Latent Reid?” Rossi asked kindly.

“I’m not." the young man sighed resting his Fevered forehead against Aaron’s knee.

“Yes, you are 187. You are scary strong too. I have it on video, that was abso-freakin-lutly awesomesauce!" Penelope gushed.

“Spence your eyes are Silver Honey." JJ smiled so proudly at him.

“I...I’m not a Latent. I...I’m a Null. I always have been. I swear. I… I didn’t lie! I…can’t be a Conduit." though there was panic edging his voice his breathing became steady with Aaron’s touch. Hotch rumbled again low and content, pleased the young man reacted so well to him.

“Hush Little One. I know you didn’t lie. Your tests and scans show the same. We will figure this out. It’s rare but sometimes Latency is missed. I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?” Hotch knew why Reid was afraid. It was common practice to incarcerate an undocumented Latent until the Ministry could make sure the person’s abilities weren’t suppressed or hidden for nefarious purposes. With Aaron’s personal position with the Council in DC and the myriad of exacting tests, the FBI put their agents through, he wouldn’t be secured.

“I will try my Lord."

“Perfect.” Reid preened. “I need to arrange your transport, be easy Little One, I will be right back.”

“Okay.” Hotch went to the leader of the Ministry contingent to coordinate the scene and arrange transport to the Ministry hospital for Reid. JJ stood back so the medics could evaluate her friend, he did not fight them. She was distracted by their victim’s anxiety and moved a bit away to speak to her.

“NO!” the young medic had clamped a suppressor cuff on Spencer’s wrist. Reid, even as depleted and disoriented as he was, was trying to scrabble away. Morgan gently flipped him onto his back, thick hand on his chest. “I CAN'T BREATHE!!”

“You're okay Pretty Boy. Just relax, you are fine. I know, be still. I got you.” Derek rubbed soothingly on his chest.

“Be easy Conduit, we need to protect you and ourselves. You are extremely unpredictable right now.” the medic explained hoping to ease his patient.

“I can’t breathe.” Spencer clung to Morgan.

“Just give it a moment, it feels like shit but you will settle. I’m going to set an IV your temperature is seriously elevated, and you are really fluctuating. I am going to give you a light sedative to help you relax. Well done, just a few minutes and you will feel a lot better.” the other medic said trying to comfort his patient. They placed him on the gurney after he relaxed into the medication. JJ moved in to take over care of the young man while the Ministry personal loaded him in the ambulance.

“Hotch look at me," Dave said firmly.

“Holy crap." Prentiss blurted, fumbling her phone from her pocket.

“Document this Em.” Rossi pointed at the woman. Aaron rolled his eyes but looked at her. She snapped pictures rapid fire.

“What?” Hotch wobbled, losing his valiant battle with gravity to land stoically on his ass. “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” Dave knelt, giving Hotch a bottle of water and a power bar Ministry personnel were passing out to everyone. Dave was worried, the further the ambulance got the paler the Unit Chief got. “You're pupils are Silver Aaron.”

“What?” Hotch grimaced at the taste of the Peach flavoured bar but choked it down knowing he needed the fuel. He nearly gagged when another was shoved into his hand by the Healer. She took his pulse and suddenly became extremely interested in him. He ate it without complaint hoping she’d not insist he be transported for observation.

“The kid isn’t just a Conduit, he is your Conduit.” Dave smiled at the gasp from his friend, he patted him knowingly at the hope and longing in expressive eyes.


	2. Beautiful Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is Fluctuating wildly, his numbers are significant, we are unsure what he will do. At this juncture, Conduit abilities are his True Affinity, Regent level. He did well during the training. He does wear an Inhibitor, but he can Channel with it on. You all know what to look for with a Plateau." Andrew said excitedly.

Spencer lay stretched out on the twin bed in his “dorm room” contemplating the last couple weeks. So much had changed. He was now a Practitioner, a Regent level Conduit at that. He was also a Beam, meaning he could carefully feed some of his power to a depleted Practitioner without harming himself, sort of like a soothing battery charger. If he wasn’t careful the power could also be stolen, bringing stiff charges from the Ministry. It was an extremely rare crime, but that was attributed to Beams not reporting the assaults. He moved over to the small table in the kitchenette.

Since his Aura he had been fully Suppressed while he learned how to control it, he hadn’t felt anything different. He had been excited, nervous, and sort of numb when he was at the hospital. He was afraid until Hotch was allowed to visit. That few hours though filled with tests and questions had eased him greatly. Even though Hotch was the only one to come to visit for fear the rise in emotions could destabilize him, the whole team had stayed in Houston until he was cleared to travel. The day after they flew out, he was transported by helicopter to Ministry Barracks at MCBQ.

His status as Aaron’s Conduit had been confirmed. While the Link was tenuous right now, when his Aura was unsuppressed and he could touch him, it would complete. That had been a hell of a revelation. He was secretly thrilled that Aaron was his Keystone. HIS. If that's all he could get, he would take it. It was a guarantee that Aaron would be a part of his life forever. Spencer could live with that.

He was the only Conduit in the class, therefore he got the private room. Being oldest in the barracks didn’t hurt either, The fact that he Emerged Regent level had made him a case to watch. He was lucky that he had not Spiked, harming Hotch and himself in the process. His mom had been terrified when he called her. He and Dr Norman were able to calm her, her own experiences making this revelation worse for her.

The kids liked him, again a new scholastic adventure. Not to say he didn’t ping the bully radar, but the fact that he was an FBI agent and had taken the muscular fitness instructor to the ground and had him cuffed before even the Marine security guard was aware, gave him a get out of wedgies free card. Yep, an adult had tried to give him a wedgie. His Guardian had found the fact he carried his creds and cuffs at all times amusing. It was habit. Honestly.

He listened to the rest of the Recruits amble zombie-like toward the cafeteria, most of them 16 to 18-year-olds unimpressed with the 5 am wake-up calls for exercise. The military like structure was anathema to many of them. Ten pm bedtime was just offensive. He smirked as a few of his classmates smacked his door on the way past, jealous of his kitchenette, tv, and internet. He didn't have to go to classes as they did, his Doctorate in Magical Science negated that. He had just finished his lessons on control two days ago, today he began learning how to Wield.

He was officially called Regent Conduit Dr Spencer Reid, Charge of Vazier level Conjurer Andrew Lawson. He liked the man. Andrew listened to his questions and answered without an issue. Had a wicked sense of humour. Protective as a bear. The man’s firm knock announced the real beginning of his day. He was nervous. They were removing his Suppressor and fitting him with his Inhibitor. 

“Come in.” Andrew silently entered after his call.

“So I got your scan results.” tossing the file on the table.

“That good?” Reid offered to refill the man’s coffee cup.

“I’m pleased you, I’m not sure how you will feel.” Andrew sat in the chair at the table, snagging a piece of toast from Reid’s abandoned tray. Same as every morning.

“Regale me.” Spencer sat anxiety knotting his stomach.

“These numbers imply another high-level Affinity is well within expectations Spencer. Or more.” Andrew was refreshingly forthright. He appreciated that.

“Okay. A second Affinity is not uncommon, the numbers may also reflect the Conduit will Plateau higher, so your concern is?”

“You are still wildly Fluctuating. The numbers are estimated there is no way to determine what you will be. Until the scans are run without Suppression. The potential is great.” Lawson grinned.

“You are not even contemplating...there is no way Andrew.” Spencer snapped his nerves jumping higher. He opened his file forcing himself to read each word carefully.

“I am way past contemplating Reid. Your mother is also a deciding factor, but your numbers are telling. Reid, you need to face the possibility now. If we go with the odds and you are unprepared the results could be catastrophic.” Andrew stated pulling no punches.

“I can’t be a Mage.” He mumbled knowing how whiny he sounded. The papers in his hands were telling him the truth. He had all the markers, and that scared him. They had thought his mother would remain dormant because of her disease. His mother had Plateaued Mage all at once when he was two, exacerbating her Schizophrenia. When he finally placed her into Bennington, the Ministry had gently drained her Aura from a Vizier level to a Base to make it easier for her. It had made a world of difference. “I may not, We don’t know. I may just Plateau Vazier Conduit right?”

“There could be more.”

“Andrew, there is no way I’m Monarch level. The fact that no one saw my Latency proves I can’t have that much power.”

“With as much work you did unconsciously as a child to suppress your Aura for your mother’s sake, how much power it took to hide from even the most exacting tests is impressive. And why can’t you be a Mage? I think it would be fitting. You're right. Spencer, the Suppressor is covering a lot, how well you are perceived. The machine knows only what we programmed it to see. I can’t tell you any more until you have it removed. You and I both know you may Plateau the moment you are unencumbered. I can’t answer you without being able to feel your open Aura.” Andrew explained, aware of his charge’s concerns.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Spencer sighed sarcastically.

“Speaking of getting...Come on. We need to get that switched out, I want to know what I’m dealing with.” Andrew grabbed the last piece of toast.

“Where are we going?” Reid asked sliding his feet into his Chucks. Sulking or arguing would only prolong the inevitable.

“Courtyard.”

“The others are out there by now.” Reid reminded him worried.

“Yes, they are. You are an educational tool today. So diverse my friend.” Andrew chuckled at the dirty look he got.

“You are showing me off.”

“No, I am using the advantages I have at my disposal. You will show them how a Regent level Conduit feels Unfettered. They will see how one reacts to Inhibitor placement. The difference in how you feel now will be noticed. Multifaceted educational value in one lanky package.” Andrew pointed out with a wave of his hand.

“Nice spin,” Reid smirked at the man’s innocent tone.

“If some are impressed by my Charge I can’t help but feel a little smug. They had the chance to Train you. I just saw something they didn’t.”

“Bragging rights to the irritating nerd. So ego inflating. I see your reasoning.” Spencer chuckled at the mock shock from his new friend.

“Never judge a book, Dr Reid.”

“I never do,” Reid admitted.

“Neither should they. Oh, another lesson. You are brilliant.” Lawson laughed as they went outside.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat in Erin Strauss’s office his friend and counsellor paced agitated behind him livid by the amount of time the woman had made them wait. Cruz had stopped by, gotten a coffee order and run to grab it for them. Reid knew Strauss wouldn’t show until Mateo returned. They had the same position but Cruz ran the Magickal team members, Strauss the Null. She was extremely Machiavellian, did a lot of stuff for people to see how important she was. The perpetually late was for her grand entrance. He had warned Andrew, still, the man was pissed.

“It irritates her if you are sitting calm and relaxed. The pacing will only please her." the door opened and Cruz came in.

“Reid is right. Sit look happy, that will frost her goat. Use big words that grates on her too." Mateo sat next to a snickering Spencer, a proud smile on his face. “So, you are more than a Conduit?”

“Maybe,” Reid said ducking his head blushing.

“Modest thing. He is Fluctuating wildly, his numbers are significant, we are unsure what he will do. At this juncture, Conduit abilities are his True Affinity, Regent level. He did well during the training. He does wear an Inhibitor, but he can Channel with it on. You all know what to look for with a Plateau." Andrew said excitedly.

“I understand. Do I need to do anything to make this easier for him to settle and reintegrate?” Matt asked.

"He is Safeguarded, with his Aura he attracts attention. He is a very soothing entity, he is a natural Beam, lower level, depleted, or Emerging Practitioners instinctively gravitate to him. I told him he is not obligated to accept their requests. He is still having trouble with unsolicited touch." Andrew looked at him expecting an argument.

“He shouldn't have to get used to it. Warm fuzzies or not. We have a zero-tolerance policy, and we use it. Hannity in White Collar is a strong Beam, she can help you learn how to not project if you want. She has helped a few other Conduits for the Ministry." Cruz informed them.

“Good idea, could you set that up? He is not afraid to ask about anything. He has been just as much a teacher as a student. We had conversations and questions I never dreamed of but are brilliantly insightful, we are collaborating to expand the texts and lectures for the training." Andrew beamed at his charge.

"I'm sure we will enjoy his antics, Andrew we always have. He has that effect on a lot of people. We are truly blessed to have him at the Bureau. Have you told him about his Field Guide?” Cruz asked Andrew.

“I have not. I want him to accept them on his own, I don’t want him to feel obligated or resigned. He is not easy to trust, I want him to have the choice. Although, if I am wrong it will be a weird moment.” Andrew chuckled. The door swung dramatically open, Strauss sweeping in like a queen amongst her vassals. When none of them rose at her obvious splendour she dejectedly closed the door and stood behind her desk to hover importantly.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, I was detained in a meeting with the Director.” she smiled professionally at the three men’s bored faces.

“We understand how busy you must be. We were just informing Dr Reid about his Patron.” Andrew explained.

“I am still reluctant to welcome a stranger into this environment. Just because he requires a chaperone does not mean the Bureau should compromise the security and safety of the other members of the BAU.” Strauss informed them, her envious dislike of Practitioners was palpable.

“I assure you, the gentleman who graciously accepted this honour will not in any way compromise the team,” Andrew stated flustered, wondering if the woman had bothered to read any of the paperwork they had submitted to the Bureau.

“I concur. He is uniquely qualified.” Cruz added. She opened her mouth ready to argue when a firm knock rattled her door.

“Enter.” she snapped. “I am in a meeting Agent Rossi, is this important?” she slammed her hands on her hips.

“Regent Conjurer Rossi, so glad you could join us, we are grateful for your sacrifice.” Andrew shook his hand warmly.

“No sacrifice at all. It’s my extreme pleasure.” Dave smiled at his young friend. Spencer beamed. Dave had not taken a Pupil since Aaron and being asked by the Ministry to guide Reid was an honour he could not decline. He felt the tension lower in the room, Spencer had been worried about who he was being Paired with, his obvious relief made Dave proud. It made sense Spencer was concerned because he would be living with Rossi for a year and a day, longer if he didn’t achieve Final Emergence within that time. 

“You…?” Strauss shrieked.

“Him.” Andrew smiled like a shark at her. Dave offered his arm, Spencer clasped his wrist tightly, Dave reciprocate the gesture.

“I beseech thee, grant me the privilege to Guide you, Conduit Reid?”

“I Spencer Reid do voluntarily accept your overture, fully understanding and freely. I do so without reservation." Dave pressed lightly against Spencer’s shields pleased that they lowered peacefully for him. His Magick lightly touch Spencer, moving gently to his Core, the soft tendril of power that followed his back settled warm and secure inside him. They had Linked. He let the Magick settle, the kid was powerful. He felt like Aaron without the Wylde thrumming.

“Thank you, Figlio.” Dave smiled proudly.

“Witnessed,” Cruz announced.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Spencer rubbed his chest literally feeling the affection Rossi held for him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was the first to set his files down, he silently poured a cup of coffee, topping off Hotch’s cup and Emily's before he stood and refilled Rossi’s. Derek’s was still full. He touched the side found it cold and retrieved a paper cup from the stack, filled it and set it next to him. He scooped Penelope and JJ’s cups and made to leave the room as he did every morning..

“Where are you headed?” Dave asked absently.

“To get them fresh tea, like I always do," Reid answered hesitantly.

“That’s fine, thank you.” Dave waved him off.

“Am I to ask you or inform you of all my actions Patron?” Reid’s asked uneasily.

“No, until we get your shields built up now that you are away from the Academy, I need to be able to locate you easily if you need anything. I want to be informed where you will be at for a few days, I have to get used to this too Kiddo. I have no intention of holding your hand 24/7. I just want to know, until I get used to how you feel.” Dave explained.

“Makes sense. I am going to get them some tea and go to the restroom,” he announced.

“Before you go recommendations?” 

“Montana.” Reid tucked an errant curl behind his ear.

“Thanks go ahead.” Dave smiled knowing Spencer was out of his depths.

“Thank you, Patron.”

~~~~~~~~~~

He met Aaron’s questioning eyebrow with a look of perplexed amusement. Rossi had spent the last weeks in a perpetual state of snickers and downright laughter as he had twitched or jumped at sensations from Reid during training. Their Link was already profound for not being complete. Then it hit him. Dave shivered revulsion poking him. There was a knock at the door.

“Hey, one of you Reid’s Guide?” Laney asked breathlessly.

“Me, why?” Dave was up his power flooding the room, Aaron a moment after.

“Woah.” Laney gasped humorously. Garcia giggled she loved how people reacted to her family's power. “I don’t know what happened but he is cowering in the men’s room and he won’t let anyone touch him.” 

“Thanks, Lane.” Hotch was out the door behind Rossi and down the hall with the team close behind, Morgan’s furious bellow clearing the halls. Two agents stood blocking the restroom doorway. They allowed Dave and Hotch past.

“What happened?” Dave asked kneeling in front of his Pupil.

“I don’t know, I ran into Wilson, she grabbed my wrist and I got queasy. I Safeguarded.” Spencer radiated discomfort and embarrassment. After he had refused her sexual advances, she had been passively aggressive toward Reid, so much so that others had noticed her actions and brought her to task. He wasn’t the only one she treated this way, she was an equal opportunity hater. It was just little things, deliberately crashing into him when his arms were full, snarky responses to requests he made, name-calling. She was a damn good researcher, good at her job, normally Spencer just ignored her used to bullies much more creative and cruel than her. This was the first time she had aggressively lay hands on him.

“Sounds like you are Incompatible. You need to pull your Aura in Little One. Prentiss find her. We are going to Montana wheels up in 90.” Hotch ordered, aching to comfort the young man.

“We are on it. Ladies room, I’m guessing she’s feeling icky right about now. Wonder what colour he chose.” Emily followed Laney both laughing about Wilson being Safeguarded. 

Safeguarding was a means to protect a Pupil until their final Emergence or by a Beam to protect themselves from being drained. It was worn as a small pin or pendant, If activated a fine but potent mist was delivered. The scent was hideous, it itched like Nettles on steroids, and the marker dye was long-lasting.

“Purple dye.” Spencer gulped like he was going to be sick. “I don’t feel good.” 

“Come on kid. We need to get you settled.” Derek gently clutched his friend’s elbow and Reid cried out.

“Sorry.” Spencer rubbed his elbow absently.

“It's fine Reid, sometimes after Incompatible contact with someone you are just tender. You just started with a Guide you are doubly sensitive.” JJ reassured.

“I know, feeling it is much different than expected.” the young man responded.

“Spencer, you need to calm down, there is no need to have your power so high,” Dave instructed his Pupil.

“I’m not pushing Patron.” Aaron looked at Dave he was feeling the pressure as well. For this level of weight, he wondered if Reid’s shields were stable enough to be working in the field. He’d ask Dave to make a shield Spencer could keep on his person at all times until he went through his Final Emergence.

“We can keep him in your office until he calms down.” Hotch offered Reid a hand up. Spencer hesitantly touched his fingers, when nothing but heat pour up his arm he allowed himself to be assisted up. 

Both men shivered as their Auras wove together. Spencer wanted to curl up in the feelings and bask. Aaron’s Aura rolled over him, warm, comfortable, and safe. No other had felt like this. He was so used to the chaos of recruits, the pressure of other Practitioners, being pulled in all directions that this was a sweet balm.

“Try to get him to eat something. He is still shaking. I want his last medical report sent to my office. I need to review to see if he had any tests after his Emergence. He may need a structured diet as well as snacks. I’ll call the pilot.” Hotch suggested to Garcia.

“I will bring that report with us. He will eat a cupcake that will cover his sugar intake for about an hour.” JJ teased. Reid return the smile.

“He can’t live off of sugar anymore. Add an apple.” Morgan pointed at the colourful tech.

“You are no fun. He’s adorable all hyper and bouncy.” Garcia giggled.

“I’m too tired for hyper Reid.” Derek teased her back.

“Aren’t we all?” JJ laughed when Reid stuck out his tongue at her. They all began walking to their destinations, Hotch released his hand Spencer stumbled into Penelope. While in contact with Aaron the man’s shields had been supporting him. When they let go, his Aura surged.

“Woah, you okay there Bubby?” Garcia gently cupped his cheek. Reid grabbed her fiercely and cried out. 

“HE'S PLATEAUING!!” Hotch called frantically at the sudden development, throwing up a shield around the whole hall.

“Santo Cielo!” Dave stepped close ready to assist his Pupil. Reid bowed back much farther than he thought possible. He moaned low and sprang back up, panting but calm, he was quickly wrapped in Garcia's arms. 

“Don’t hold it Figlio, I can disperse it,” Dave said, resting his hand between his shoulders. The older man gasped under the residual power. He rest his other hand on Aaron’s shoulder feeding the wave, Aaron lay his hand on JJ. It took all three to ease the crest to a harmless trickle. 

“Look at me Little Brother,” Garcia asked her eyes glowing Pink.

“Amazing. Well done Little One.” Hotch smiled one of those mythic dazzling smiles.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Spencer meeped as she hugged him to her chest.

“Nope. You are very handsome. You should wear pink more often.” she crushed him closer.

“My head hurts,” he said muffled by her bosom.

“I shall get you some Aleve. Come on that cupcake is way needed now.” she clopped away dragging him along. JJ staying close her Empathy blanketing them both from interference

“This just became a whole lot more interesting.” Dave raked his hand through his hair. “He’s Touch Influenced.”

“Never a dull moment.” Hotch rubbed his chest absently. “That was a hell of a lot of power to distribute for a Regent level.”

“You feeling him Impavido?” Dave motioned to his hand. Hotch just looked at him. 

“Since he emerged he has been a buzz in my Core, it’s now like a warm hum,” Hotch explained.

“That Link is determined. I think you are Consorts Aaron.” Dave smiled at the shock on his friend’s face.

“Why...why would you think that?”

“Your eyes are flickering Pink.” Rossi chuckled at finally leaving Aaron Hotchner speechless.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

She gathered the mail from the mat inside her door as the coffee brewed. Her final client had just left all giddy and thankful. The woman was so happy to learn her husband was faithful, he was just working hard on a presentation that could make his career. 

The intercom buzzed and she checked her watch. Right on time. Without speaking she buzzed him up. He used his key and the smell of Italian wafted through the room. He plopped down next to her a heavy sigh showing her his temper.

“You're in a mood,” she observed.

“It has been a circus at work.”

“How so?” she asked bored. While she would admit their relationship was strictly physical, he had his other uses. The location of his desk for one.

“That fuckin’ Pipecleaner Emerged.” he huffed.

“Are you serious?” she didn’t really care.

“I know!! As if they didn’t coddle him before, now that he’s a Practitioner they are fawning over him.” he spat.

“What’s his Affinity?” she rubbed his thigh softly, pretending curiosity.

“Conduit. Regent level, but some say he’s stronger than that. The day he returned from training he hit his Second Affinity, fucker Emerged Savant. Rumour has it he is Hotchner’s Conduit.”

“Oh really?” she smiled darkly.

“Yeah, they aren’t making a show of it so I don’t know for sure. Rossi is his Patron so he is spending all his time with Dave.” he drained his beer, then ruffled through the bags of food.

“How interesting.”


	3. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think he’s Fixating. Damn, he's observant. Like saw a hair under overcast afternoon light, from six feet up observant. He is scanning five-inch long grass with his tac light, and he just tweezed a microbe. The coroner wants to keep him.

"He hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast, he’s paler than normal. Rossi is out and I’m here alone. I offered him a bag of Emily’s trail mix but he wrinkled his nose." Morgan whispered to Garcia in the precinct conference room.

"Try fruit or veggies, beef jerky, or nuts, get him good stuff first. If all he will eat is candy, that will have to do. He's a grazer. He snacks little bits all day."

"Okay, thanks, mama."

"You need to watch for his Affinity. Now that he is a Savant he will Fixate, you need to document it as soon as you know." she reminded him clicking on her keyboard.

"I will Garcia. Thanks." 

"Welcome. Ta."

Derek dug through the team’s Mess kit but he was not sure what abbreviations meant what and having Reid lick every type of jerky to see if he liked it was sort of gross. He moved to the break room he found a Honeycrisp apple, but no nuts or jerky. He tried the vending machine, finding some cheese crackers that seemed slightly more nutritious than candy. He grabbed Peanut M&M’s to round out his feed Reid scavenging. 

"Hey, you really need to eat something. I brought you these. Oh, chocolate last." he turned on his brightest smile when Reid took the snacks without issue. The young man pulled out his cell phone, looked at it perplexed, then pulled out his tablet.

“You look confused. It’s adorable.” Emily teased him just arriving in the room.

"Garcia just sent me a list of dried fruits and nuts, and I had no idea they had this many suggestions for dried meat, oh bacon, told me to make a Spencer mix. I didn’t know she made your mess snacks." Derek pointed to the tablet expectantly.

"She really makes a mean trail mix Reid. Rossi, Hotch, and I have our own blends. She buys everything, mixes, measures, packages then we pay her back. Better than anything you can buy.” she dug through the small cooler that the team carried with them everywhere pulling out a little white packet and tossing it to him.” She found these individual pouches of peanut butter with honey that I have seen Hotch suck right out of the package, I’m not fond of peanut butter but I know you are. I love the pure honey packets though." Emily explained.

"I hate raisins. So wrong." The room slowly filled as the team returned.

“What has you so involved there?” Dave asked his Pupil.

“I’m supposed to make a Spencer mix,” Spencer said absently remaining on task.

“Perfect! That takes care of tonight's homework.” Rossi snapped his fingers.

"She uses dried cranberries, walnuts, Dates, shaved coconut, pineapple, dried cherries, pecans, white chocolate chips, and papaya in one of mine, so you don’t have to have raisins. Here, try this, Teriyaki Beef jerky. She puts a recommended serving in each bag. Seriously, it's been a lifesaver more than once, and like her baking, impossibly good. That peanut butter is awesome, I found some whole wheat crackers in single-serve packs that are perfect for a snack." Hotch informed him munching on a red bag of trail mix.

“Oh, that sounds good, thanks.” Reid typed his want of the peanut butter and crackers and a mix like Aaron’s. Emily tossed a blue bag at Dave, taking a green bag of jerky for herself. Morgan had clear bags, JJ yellow, Garcia pink. “She says she will use purple bags for me. Cool.”

"How can you hate raisins? I've seen you eat raisins with Hen. I know you eat grapes." JJ asked. Hotch snagged his apple deftly cutting wedges and coring it. As a reward, he ate a slice before giving them to Reid on a paper towel.

"I don't want him to stop eating them because I won't. I don't really eat them, I tuck them in my cheek until he's distracted. Grapes are different, vastly different." Spencer explained sheepishly.

"Oh, Spence! You can tell him no, really. If he suddenly hates raisins because you don't eat them we stop giving him raisins. It's okay. I think we will be okay though. Will hates oatmeal, but Henry still eats it." JJ patted his arm.

"Oatmeal is gross. It’s a textural nightmare. I can put the jerky in my satchel for later Patron." Reid offered, squeezing a glob of PB on a wedge and eating it.

"Sounds good," Dave replied.

"Okay, no slimy food. Any other food info we need?" Derek asked amused.

"Bananas are only edible in bread. Cereal is food suitable for any meal. Tater tots are tubular hash browns so you can eat them for breakfast. Spinach is nasty. Any vegetable from a can. Furry or fuzzy fruits squick me. Skim milk is not milk anymore. Eggplant, okra. I'll eat sausages, bacon, and ham but no other pork. Avocado is fine, guacamole is wrong. Frog’s legs belong on frogs, not plates. Anything remotely insectoid chocolate or not. Veal is repugnant. Liver is disgusting. Fish tacos are the devil's work. Chopsticks suck."

"How do you really feel Reid?" Anderson asked straight-faced.

"I need a cup of coffee." Reid laughed with them.

"No more coffee for a bit you are already jittery," Dave said gently.

"I always have coffee." Spencer challenged.

"Not right now you don't. There's juice, Electrolyte drinks, and water in the breakroom for Practitioners." his Guide pulsed his Aura showing a willingness to argue about the order. Spencer twitched, Aaron smirked knowingly.

Spencer’s eyes narrowed, he studied Dave for a moment. The pulse had not been painful, it had been warm. A warning tap, he wasn’t threatening he was punctuating. A silent way to make his point. He had a feeling there were different levels of pulse. Dave smiled and gave him a subtle nod when he saw his Pupil had worked his system out. 

"Fine." Reid sighed, going to the small break room next door. He would pick his battles.

"He gives good pout," Emily said quietly.

"I'm not pouting." The team chuckled. 

Spencer chugged the tiny bottle of cranberry juice and contemplated another. He decided on Cherry Limeade electrolyte for now. Two LEOs came in chatting amiably. Spencer got caught up in a conversation about how he did his Geographic profiles. He didn’t notice another joining them in the room. The man brushed past grunting an apology.

“That’s okay,” Spencer replied absently.

The third man circled around after getting a snack from the vending machine. He smacked his hand on Reid’s nape squeezing tight, Spencer froze eyes wide going pale, not used to holding them his shields dropped. The two men with him advanced seeing how uncomfortable the Agent was with the contact. 

“Spencer?!” Aaron’s power surged.

“What the hell?” Dave asked the silent room at the same time, he stood and scooted his way toward the door.

It felt like an eternity but was only a few moments until the unknown officer let go and marched off without saying anything.

“Hey, you okay?” one of the officers asked concerned. Dave appeared in the doorway his Aura thick with concern and warning. Spencer wanted to run to the feeling of safety from him but his legs wouldn’t move fast enough. The rest of the team surrounded Rossi ready to attack the threat.

“I...don't feel right.” Spencer almost got to the doorway of the small room and froze, the drink bottle thumping to the floor. He weakly reached out trying to grasp his Patron.

“I’ve got you,” Dave promised grabbing his arms tightly. Hazel eyes rolled up, his knees unhinged.

"Shit." Hotch launched from his spot getting to the two men’s side in enough time to help Dave lower him to the ground. "It's okay Little One, We’ve got you. You're okay."

Dave clutched his bare wrist. “He’s seriously drained.” 

“Garfield just grabbed him, the Doc was totally locked, when Garfield left he was like you saw him.” one of the young LEOs explained.

“Do you need an ambulance?” the Chief asked from the doorway.

“Ministry Healer, tell them a newly Emerged Regent level Conduit/Savant Beam was drained without consent.” Dave was furious.

“Holy shit. You got it.” the Chief was on the phone relaying the message.

“Who did this?” another detective growled just as angry as the team.

“Garfield.” the young officer answered.

“Why am I not surprised?” Harris hissed.

“I got this Harris, you stay here with them.” the Chief took the two officers that witnessed the assault to find the assailant.

"His temp is good, pulse is steady,” Hotch informed them. He sat there on the floor cradling the exhausted man to his chest. He let his hand brush the nape of Reid’s neck, he felt the Conduit’s Aura caress his arm. Thrilled with the acceptance even with Spencer unconscious, his fingers slid into impossibly soft hair, he rest his forehead against Spencer’s, lowering his shields to allow his Conduit to feel him. Spencer’s shields evened out but remained lowered. Their Auras flared brightly, swirling together locking their Conduit/Keystone Link, initiating something deeper. 

“Holy shit.” JJ gasped as the sensation from the two men hit her.

“What? What’s wrong?” Anderson asked worriedly.

“Nothing. Not a thing.” Dave smiled as his hypothesis was confirmed.

“They're fully Linked. Do you think they are Consort?” JJ asked. She knew both men had feelings for each other, but neither had said anything. Being an Empath had serious romance detecting advantages.

“Maybe.” Dave smiled making her gasp. Her happiness flood the room, lightening everyone’s mood.

~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours later they had a new victim in a small park at the end of a walking trail. Spencer worked with the coroner, while the team searched the surrounding area. He stopped him as he went to roll the victim, 

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have some tweezers?" he interjected.

"Certainly." He passed them to Reid and without question opened a small ziplock bag for whatever the young man found. He blinked surprised eyes at him as the tiny thread was placed into the bag.

"Do you want me to use a new pair for the ones in his belt buckle?" Reid knelt closer fingers hovering.

"Only if there is chance of cross-contamination." The coroner replied.

"Not that I can see. Um, these are different, finer, can I get a Lift Tape?"

"Yes! Good eye young man." Webb studied the FBI agent closer, his Aura was heavily Fluctuating.

"Thank you, Sir. There is an oily smudge on his left hand. I think it may fall on the ground when he is rolled. His shoelaces are tied by someone else." Reid pointed to the area.

"You photograph his shoes and collect them, I'm going to swab this and then bag both hands," Webb ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Aaron was just to the left watching his agent closely. Rossi was talking to Harris as Reid busied himself with the coroner. He bagged the man's stocking feet much to Webb's impressed amusement. Aaron pulsed to get his Field Guide’s attention. Soon Dave was just as caught up in Reid’s meticulous actions as the others. He called Garcia.

"Office of Fabulocity, Her Majesty taking requests, speak and be amazed." she chimed sweetly.

"I think he’s Fixating. Damn, he's observant. Like saw a hair under overcast afternoon light, from six feet up observant. He is scanning five-inch long grass with his tac light, and he just tweezed a microbe. The coroner wants to keep him." Dave described amused.

"He has his wig, mic, and camera in his satchel, hook him up I need to hear him. Quick. I'll call you back when we are done preparing" Penelope dialled another number real fast.

"Cruz." 

"Where are you, Sir?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"My office. Why?" unease leaching into his voice.

"Need you in my Lair you need to observe." Garcia gushed excitedly.

"Observe what?" He obeyed her anyway.

"Dave thinks Reid has Fixated."

"Right, on my way.” she heard his door slam shut.

"Okay...Com check Ministry Documentation. Video clear." Penelope was using her professional voice.

"Hotchner."

"Rossi."

"Reid."

“Cruz.”

"Got you. Can you show us your eyes Bubby?" Garcia asked.

"Um, yeah." They saw him move toward the morgue van. The large mirror tilted out with the opening door Reid sat down and leaned into the glass.

"Pretty in Pink." Penelope clacked buttons faster than normal.

"Dr Reid? You okay son?" Webb asked.

"Um..."

"I just plateaued Savant, this may be my Fixation," Garcia said to her cloudy minded friend. Reid repeated what she said.

"I was wondering. Okay. Can I help you? Are your friends documenting? I have everything needed. I can sedate you if you can’t ease down okay?" Webb took a protective place near Spencer.

"Sure, okay...um. Yes, I'm on camera and mic. Conjurer Rossi is my Patron, Sorcerer Hotchner is my Keystone." The kid darted a look at his concerned teammates.

"Dr Alexander Webb County Coroner, Sage Savant. I understand what you are going through."

"Got it." Garcia said.

"She says got it thanks." His fingers knotted, toes dug into the grass.

"Be easy Little One." Aaron soothed.

"Yes, Lord."

"Hey, relax, the first time is total system overload. Try to talk it out, we will follow as best we can. Just breathe." Webb had an easy bedside manner.

"Breathe, right." Spencer squint at the treeline.

"Why don’t you recheck the scene now." Dave redirected the confused Savant.

"Thank you." The relief in Reid's voice was palpable. He knew the academic explanation for this, but in practice, it was a whole lot of constant feedback. He could see things clearer, sharper. There were residual markers all over the crime scene. Stuff they would never see, no matter how meticulous. “There’s a lot here Patron.”

“I’m thinking tracker as well as observation David. He’s pretty interested in the distance.” Cruz added his observation.

“Right. Let me help you collect it. Steady, just talk, we can write it all down later. We will not be able to document things you see like footprints in grass, but you can look through the reference books later and give us whatever info you can.” Dave followed, collecting and photographing the things that could be seen, the voice recording caught the stuff they couldn’t see.

"He's so Fixated." Garcia peeped Hotch heard a faint ringing. "Dr Webb? I'm FBI Tech Analyst Regent Savant Penelope Garcia, if you don't mind I'd like to put you on speaker and record your involvement." 

"Sure, I'm on a Bluetooth, that okay?" Webb asked gathering supplies.

"Yepper. He is a Conduit, Savant is his secondary."

"Okay, damn. He is hyper-observant. Like one thread. How long ago did he Emerge Savant?" Webb followed as close as he dared.

"Four days ago," Hotch informed him. 

"Patron, I can see a trail. From the side of the body into the woods." He sounded awestruck overwhelmed.

"Follow your instincts, go Reid," Dave ordered, and Spencer took off. Hotch ran along with him, Dave and Webb following close behind.

"Hey, Let's go, he's got a trail," Webb yelled Morgan, Emily, Harris, the K9 Lollah, and her partner followed. They burst out of the trees to a parking lot. He squat down pointing to a two-foot section of dust in the gravel.

“He found a tire print,” Dave called out Aaron set markers as two CSIs began documenting. Spencer stood in the centre of the empty car park, spun slowly and whined high.

"Can you still see it Little One?" Hotch lead him.

"It's faint under other trails Lord. He was right here. Please!" Reid yelled exasperated.

"Can you follow?" Dave asked.

"Yes! I just need to clear the clutter." Spencer stomped like a spoiled teen.

"Remove your Inhibitor," Aaron told him, Spencer looked at his arm like he forgot. 

“Stay close Hotch,” Cruz said watching his agent move on the screen while standing behind the tech analyst. The man work flawlessly just Emerged. Spencer bellowed as the Cuff fell to the ground, another sensation in an already intense situation.

"I know Little One, deep breaths it's okay Sweetheart. Find your centre. Good, Spencer. Well done." Webb rubbed his sternum hard, while Aaron held him by the nape and talked him through.

“That is a lot of power. Damn, he is heavy.” Derek said impressed.

"Go on kid." Webb prodded. “He’s becoming absorbed, he is going to need sedation.”

“Permission granted Dr Webb.” Cruz reiterated. Sedation was common for young Savants. Mateo had seen Savants get dangerously absorbed. They would struggle to keep doing their task, going deeper into their Affinity to get results. It was rare when the Savant had a grasp of their gift, but this was Reid’s first Fixation and he was an exacting person to start with.

“He is Fluctuating in hard pulses,” Hotch announced.

“Understood,” Garcia answered typing out the random observances of the people involved.

“Prentiss on com.” Emily joined Rossi who was splitting his energy between Hotch and Reid. She agreed to focus on Hotch so Dave could guide his Pupil.

Spencer spun again crept forward, let go an excited yip and took off like a shot. Up the incline to the two-lane highway. He ran hell-bent down the soft shoulder. Lollah and her partner blocking the lane as he occasionally darted out to verify his Sight. He was mumbling, Garcia occasionally relaying the complex calculations she could decipher.

"Math? What is he doing math for?" Cruz asked confused.

"Dr Reid, what do you see?" Rossi asked grinning.

"Wheelbase a smaller SUV. He fishtailed, here, right here, driving another off the road. Um, they mix here. The other car got a flat. He changed it back there. The radiator leaks." The muttered numbers returned.

"He's keeping himself on task with his math. He does it all the time." Dave said proudly.

"My Lord?" Reid called frustrated.

"Yes My Prince?" Hotch stare at the confused pacing at the intersection. He remembered his first Fixation, the day he made his first long-distance sniper shot. His partner injured, them locked down under threat of more enemy fire, his eyes scanning, clearly seeing the glint from the shooter, knowing he was at the limit of his weapon’s range, knowing if he missed he would lose any chance. Taking his rifle and feeling his power surge yet at the same time an extreme sense of calm settle within him. His sight crystal clear, hands steady, pulse easy, breaths regular. His shot was true. He was registered as Weapons Specialist-Projectile based.

"Almost please help me," Reid begged.

"What do you need?" 

"Need more. Please Lord, help me." Spencer begged. The Sorcerer’s cuff hit the ground. Spencer literally bounced when Aaron grasped his wrist.

“This is the first time they have worked together as Conduit and Keystone in the field,” Dave announced for the record. They had begun training but had only done basic connection exercises. Dave wondered if he should just let them learn on their own. They were already so intuned. The Ministry had the best intentions, but not all people fit into a mould. 

“Keep an eye on Hotchner, if he opens up too far he will get just as absorbed as Reid.” Webb reminded them. Most Conduit/Keystone Links were trained by the Ministry it was rare to see a first and Webb was impressed they were still so focused. From everything he had been taught in medical school, these men were the exception. 

“Leave him to Prentiss and I.” Dave said, hoping their still active Pupil/Guide Link would make keeping the agitated Sorcerer from lashing out. Spencer was the lesser of two evils right now. 

“Understood.” Webb acknowledged.

The connection was like the zap of static electricity. He wasn’t able to boost Spencer like the Conduit could boost him. Spencer could use Aaron’s Aura to sharpen, extend his power, not make it more. Through their Link, Spencer could gain clarity and focus. The downside was that as Spencer was already absorbed, he may follow him. Reid was reciting mathematical equations out loud now. 

"I can't think Dave," Hotch warned his friend.

"You can. I've got you Impavido." It had been years since he'd sedated an overwhelmed Hotch. He was hoping he wouldn't have to, but even with the stable Link, they had an incomplete Bond making Hotch more protective. With Spencer's distress, he was pretty sure they would need to Tranq Hotch as well. Emily seemed to understand his thoughts because she began hovering beside him. Spencer suddenly bolted jerking Aaron along for a few steps. If it wasn’t for the officers with them they would have been struck by the cars on the two-lane road. 

“Impressive.” Webb murmured. Along a busy road, Spencer was obviously following something. Past a fast food place, Spencer turned into the lot of a convenience store. He was drawn to the first of four pumps, then to a spot in front of the door.

"Here!" Spencer pointed triumphantly at the empty parking space. 

“Stay still,” Dave warned pulsing his Aura hard and sharp denoting a firm order with danger. Aaron froze out of habit, he was barely hanging on to his composure. He trusted Dave to direct him. The more Spencer pushed the further Hotch fell. Aaron held Spencer’s hand not allowing him to go anywhere until they were sure he had a viable trail. The young man grew more agitated as he attempted to find it. There were just too many cars in and out that had obliterated the UnSub’s tyre tracks. He was becoming frantic.

"Good Little One. Shhh. Good job. Well done." Hotch purred, pride leaching off him.

"Love you," Spencer said absently, still it hit Aaron like a hammer. Webb reached for Reid and Aaron advanced literally growling ready to protect his Conduit. 

“Back off!! We’ve got them.” Dave shouted. The group shifted allowing their teammates to help them. With infinite patience and obvious knowledge, they kept the two men from spiking any higher.

Morgan and JJ distracted Reid while Dave and Emily corralled Hotch, separating them to cut the power connection. Derek caught Spencer’s arm, slapping his Inhibitor Cuff onto his wrist. Reid wailed in his discomfort, activating Hotch. The Sorcerer raised his hand, Dave could smell smoke.

"Aaron!!" Dave slammed into him, caught him around the chest pinning his arms to his body. Emily went low chanting under her breath, causing the air around him to contract. Dave whispered to the struggling Sorcerer trying to keep his attention. He went silent as they restrained him, listening trying to regain his centre. Spencer whimpered. Causing his focus to move. He bucked trying to dislodge the arms restraining him. Hotch's legs snapped together, he kept thrashing as her hands travelled up his frame, his arms pulled hard to his sides she stopped at his sternum, as Dave spoke promises of safety, protection, and understanding to hopefully keep him from attacking.

"It's okay Sorcerer. Sharp pinch." Realizing Hotch was the more dangerous because the man holding Reid was easily restraining him, Webb jabbed the needle through his pants into his thigh, he cried out angrily, levelling a dark look at Prentiss. Dave smacked his chest drawing his attention to himself. Everyone else stayed well back, by the feel of power around them they all knew the Sorcerer could blow them off with the snap of his fingers. Dave placed his Inhibitor, Anderson, and Emily stayed close by him, only their familiarity was keeping him from lashing out. His furious struggles lessened, and Webb ran back to Spencer’s side. Morgan had the thin man on his knees holding him tightly from the side, JJ was rubbing his arms flooding the area with calm, love, and safety. Spencer was begging them to let him go.

"Okay, son. This is normal you can stop now.” Dr Webb administered the injection and stroked his hand over his forehead.

“Lord?”

“Be easy Conduit, he is at rest.” Spencer slumped the medicine dragging him under.

"Doctor Reid is asleep. I'm going to check his blood sugar and set an electrolyte IV, he's Fevered. He shouldn't wake for a couple of hours. Does your Sorcerer need care?" Webb inquired.

"Up to you Sir," Emily said reversing her Enchanted bindings, so Aaron would wake without the fear of being immobilized. She knew he hated that after Foyet.

"We should be at the hospital in maybe thirty minutes. I've got everything either way. I will sign the Fixation paperwork and fill out a report as well. I'm Ministry certified, it'll post immediately." Webb directed the paramedics in their care of the taxed Savant, once loaded he went to check on Aaron, setting him up with the same treatment.

"Thank you very much Dr Webb." Penelope chimed in.

"My pleasure ma’am. They were truly amazing to watch for the first time. They are going to be a staggering pair.” Webb praised.

"Thank you for your help." Dave agreed. "Hey, just lay still Hotch."

"He's awake?" Webb asked shocked.

"Sort of. He will be fully awake by the time we get there." He heard the man swear something about power bases then wave the medics in to gather their other patient.

"I'm going to get Garcia a copy of the CCTV on that store." Emily ducked out. 

"I'm gonna contact the radio and tv stations about the flat tyre," JJ said from the original crime scene.

"Com's down. Thank you." Penelope muttered.

“Incredible,” Cruz exclaimed proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back Dr Reid." An exceedingly cheerful voice said.

"Thank you." He stretched and regretted it everything ached.

"How are we feeling?" his nurse asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm fine thank you." He smirked when she giggled.

"Spencer," Hotch warned chuckling.

"I like you. Now that you are awake we need to get some food in you then you are free to go." her cool fingers rested on his pulse point.

"Thank you."

“Very welcome." she left the room in search of his food.

"How long?" Reid refused to look at him.

"Four hours. We caught him. Your run showed him clear as a bell on CCTV, and the guy he drove off the road, identified him we found the victim's clothes in his shed. Cruz has you designated as Observance/Tracker Law Enforcement based." Hotch told him proudly.

"Okay. Sounds right." Reid groaned as he sat up.

“Been a long time since I was Tranqed, I still hate it.” Aaron chuckled.

“I can’t say it’s my favourite thing either.” Spencer rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I won’t force this Spencer, but I want it. This isn’t about Magick, it’s more I promise.” He had been intrigued by Spencer from the day he’d met him. After the divorce he had been fascinated, then he’d been utterly captivated. He never thought he had a chance so had not allowed himself to pursue his desire. The Link had proven it was possible.

“It wouldn’t be force, Aaron. I know it’s not the Magick, the Link just made me see, made me believe. I want this. I want you.” Spencer tried to assure his Keystone. He had been attracted to his boss from day one, that attraction had grown to desire, then yearning. He had never allowed himself to call it love, no matter what his mother said. Then the Link formed, and he could not deny it anymore. He was staggered that Aaron felt the same.

“Until you are ready to Initiate, I intend to woo you.” Hotch smiled shyly.

“Oh please do. I have never been wooed.” Spencer chuckled.

“Challenge accepted.” Aaron smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so bad at Summaries.


	4. The Chauffeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good instincts!” Gibbs started slow, got the less tactical man comfortable, built up let his hits truly land, let his attacks hurt enough to teach. They weren't as cohesive as Tony and Gibbs, but Reid was not skilless, and a quick study.

Aaron walked through the dimly lit bullpen to his office. It was always a little harder to return to work after a long weekend. Especially this past weekend. He had spent many rewarding hours getting to know Spencer outside of the office. Not as a team, or just friends but as more. 

It had been amazing. It was easy to be with Spencer. Not just because of the Link, but because of the man himself. He was attentive, kind, and genuine. He didn’t put on airs, didn’t act like someone he thought Hotch wanted him to be. He listened as if what Aaron had to say was important like he wanted to hear what he had to say. He sat quietly reading a book while Aaron and Dave watched a hockey game, not once irritated by the fact that he was not the focus of his attention.

He was delightfully affectionate. He blushed sweetly when Aaron placed chaste kisses on his lips. Smiled brightly when he had taken his hand while they walked through the park. He coaxed Aaron into laying in his lap while they watched a movie that Aaron wanted to see. He didn’t bitch about it, he just plugged in the DVD and sat down. Artists' fingers played endlessly in his hair along the nape of his neck. Spencer chose a movie Aaron had never heard of, it was a thriller, and Aaron found himself holding Spencer against his side. 

Aaron was hopelessly blissfully in love.

He opened his office door turning on the light before hanging up his black raincoat. He was surprised to find a medium-sized box on his desk. It was addressed to Agent Hotchner care of the BAU, no return address. That didn’t concern him, a lot of people were too busy/lazy to add it. He lifted the box inspecting all sides not finding anything suspicious. He slit the tape with his pocket knife. A few staticy packing peanuts flew from the top. 

He fished through the styrofoam irritants finally finding a wooden box. 

“You are getting gifts from strangers?” Dave asked just walking into his office.

“Seems so.” Aaron gently removed the box wiping a few peanuts away.

“Secret admirer?” Dave leaned over to see what was revealed.

“Tragedy.” Aaron was obviously perplexed.

“That seems random.”

“What’s random,” Spencer asked setting a cup of coffee on Aaron’s desk.

“Thank you. This.” he gave Spencer the oddity cleaning the cardboard box from his desk into the trash.

“Who sent you this?” Reid used a pen to lift the edge of the mask peeking under.

“I have no clue. It is addressed to me, but no return address.”

“Do you mind if I have it checked for prints?”

“That seems a bit severe.”

“I think a stranger sending you gifts is questionable.” Spencer challenged.

“If it will make you feel better.”

“Thank you.” Spencer leaned out the door. “Grant, can you bring me a large evidence bag please?”

“Sure.” Reid reached over the rail to get the bag, using the pen to scoot the thin box into the bag. He retrieved the cardboard box and walked out of the office.

“Jealous?” Dave asks just as curious as to why Reid wanted it dusted.

“No. He felt uncomfortable.” Aaron shrugged.

“Well, that proves he’s protective,” Dave smirked.

“Out you menace.” both men chuckled as he wandered away.

~~~~~~~~~~

On Andrew’s recommendation, Dave had brought Spencer to the Navy yard to train with the only Conduit of remotely the same power level in their area. While his work with Aaron seemed to come naturally, he was lacking the aspects he needed to instil all of the nuances Reid couldn’t glean from a book. Add in that Spencer held his Aura so tight, it was hard to feel him, and that worried him. With Spencer’s level, he should be as obvious as himself and Hotch. Dave sat in the bleachers waiting for his Pupil to come out from the locker room. A long solid body flopped onto the crappy riser next to him, all comfy sprawl and yet absolutely debonair. 

“Why so serious?” Tony asked.

"He is really pent up, holds himself way too tightly. It’s not helping that he is fluctuating so much, even with the Link with Hotch. His shields are stable and strong now still, he holds himself so tight." Rossi leaned back to see who he was talking to.

"I was the same way, too much power no idea how to use it. My father kept me Suppressed after I emerged when mom died, no one had any clue how much power I had. I entered training after starting military school at 15. We can give him some safe alternatives. I want to study Reidapedia alone before we start with Hotch." 

“He has the whole day off, so have at it.”

“Do you think Hotchner’s Wylde Aura is an issue?” 

“I have seen nothing that makes me concerned. Andrew says they test right as they should with the level differences. He is keeping an eye on Hotch to see if his Aura reacts. He has always been a Guinea Pig, so he is used to it.” Dave watched Spencer chat with a young soldier.

“So it’s true?”

“Yes, Aaron Emerged Sorcerer all at once, it was rough. The only thing that saved his life was he Plateaued in three increments, 16, 17, 19. He was my Pupil for three years three days. Our Link is still active.”

“How’s that working?” Tony clapped him on the back.

“Honestly, smooth. There is no clash whatsoever. It’s like they just intertwined. It’s brilliant. Before you ask, no I didn’t deliberately keep him attached to me. When he graduated we went to the Ministry, did as we were supposed to. The Link did not break, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m hoping Spencer’s stays too.” Dave said adimentally.

“That is awesome. They are lucky to have you, Conjurer.” DiNozzo said knowingly.

“I am blessed to have them. I miei ragazzi ” Rossi replied shamelessly. (my boys)

“Congratulazioni papà.”

“Grazie Antonio. Do you have a second Affinity?”

“Not exactly, I’m a Shunt. I can use Gibbs’ Affinity for short amounts of time, maybe an hour. All of it and still boost him at the same time. I can take some Practitioners Affinities for quick bursts without draining them, we have to be exceedingly compatible. Anything else we need to know?”

“Spencer and Aaron are Consorts. Spencer Initiated after Aaron wooed him for a week. They are both smitten and have been since before Reid Emerged. I expect them to Consummate sooner than later.” Rossi explained.

“That I did not know, makes sense, if their Link is profound. To make a True Link the moment you Emerge is not in any documentation I could find, I have a friend looking at the Archives in London. He is just vibrating, is that normal?” DiNozzo squint at the young agent. He had worked with the BAU on cases that overlapped. Had spent time with them as Proxies, the Practitioners always included the humans, unlike some teams he had dealt with. He liked the beanpole. He had especially enjoyed the way Reid parried with McGee, how unlike him Reid was quiet about his intelligence, had never made Tony feel stupid. He was subtle in his victories, didn’t brag. The CalTech hoodie he had given McGee after a lost bet was hanging in his own closet. The thing was warm. He knew he was close with Abby and Palmer the three of them science geeking at the speed of sound. He would ask them if they noticed anything.

“It has become progressively worse.”

“Give me an overview.” Rossi filled him in on everything that had happened. “I know everyone says you don’t know how it feels to be a ‘fill in Affinity here’, and I believe that they are all FUBAR in their own way. Being a Conduit is not worse, it’s different, our Magick is made to work with another. We have no outlet unless we have someone to Channel for or boost. You're Aura is like a shell around you, you feel it, it only reacts when you are close enough to know if you are compatible with another or not. You feel it when someone lets their barriers down or slams them closed. You know when someone is more or less powerful. For an unbonded Conduit, it’s like our Aura is constantly reaching out. When you are near someone compatible it rolls, swirls wanting to do what it was made to do. It pulls you thin, it is exhausting. Trust me he is lucky to have met Hotch so early.” Tony tried to explain.

“So Linking with Aaron has stopped his Aura from reaching?” Dave sigh now more worried than ever.

“Yes.” Tony chuckled. ”I am not a Beam, but from what I understand he feels almost compelled to help depleted Practitioners. If anyone on your team is low the compulsion would be a need. He has chosen you guys as Clan, taking care of you would be important.”

“I wonder if he knows that. He has always kept his shields tight if he hasn’t tested them from the time their Link locked he wouldn’t know of the change. He says the Beam sensation is not an issue since he learned to control the seepage. I do notice that he is more tactile with the team.” Dave mused.

“Could be. Tell the team to keep their power levels consistent, he may be able to support them but he is wasting energy that he doesn’t think he needs to compensate for. Until he plateaus he needs to not waste energy. He looks like he has lost weight.” Tony suggested.

“He has. I’m guessing seven to ten pounds he didn't have to lose.” Dave had been concerned about that as well.

“Being a Conduit is different from any other Affinity. He needs his Keystone, the connection makes his Magick content. The Ministry doesn’t teach this, they don’t want to limit themselves, and I get that. It’s not like in the movies, you don’t just pop into a coffee shop, meet you're Keystone, be instantly in love forever and ever. Many Links are Platonic. There are odds I couldn’t dream of calculating involved here. Think about it, a Sorcerer is born in Nebraska, her Mate is born in Australia, or imagine in the war-torn areas of this world. Or the ones who pass away. Romeo and Juliet is a play. Grand love stories are few and far between. Yes, Consorts meet. Keystone and Conduit are not as prevalent, so they are taught to deal alone. The new Keystone database is a good idea, but I honestly don’t think it should be pushed, I hear there is a huge getting to know you period. Hell, more Rejections happen now than ever, just because of looks, size, hair colour, sex including Platonic Bonds. I always thought letting a Conduit work with a compatible Sorcerer so they get an idea would be better than the learn to be alone mindset. I got damn lucky to meet Gibbs.” Tony concluded.

“I’m grateful he has Hotch. Speaking of Gibbs, where is he?”

"Locker room. He needs to stretch. Meeting with brass. Guy spent the whole time pressing, now he's cranky." Tony chuckled.

"Cranky. Normal for Gibbs." Dave chuckled.

"He's skittish. Who was he working with before this?” DiNozzo noticed how Reid nearly jumped away when another Practitioner walked by him. Tony was becoming even more concerned.

"Reynolds at the Ministry. We had a case he worked Savant for, did exactly what he should. He is a strong Beam Tone, he was in the field for the first case after training and was seriously drained without consent, he’s been like this ever since, I don’t blame him, but the nerves are not helping." Dave relayed.

"Reynolds is a flake. Meditation and tea is not the only answer. He needs to use the power. Gibbs was glad Andrew had called, he likes Reid. Gotta go.” Tony stood when Gibbs emerged from the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave watched the Bonded Sorcerer and Conduit work. Half sparring half Magick. It was graceful, fluid, and deadly. DiNozzo seemed to know exactly what Gibbs expected. Touching to boost, aiming and directing at a distance, being a target for other attacks. Spencer was right at the edge of the mat mesmerized.

Gibbs snapped his fingers and a small ball of Ozone zoomed past, Tony ignored it, focused on the flame he'd been Channeling. Dave saw it rushing at his Pupil, and his heart raced. Reid flung his hand out, and the orb glittered up his arm harmlessly.

"Come Conduit," Gibbs called, now partially focused on Reid. He announced his attacks, Reid observed, Silver eyes shining, missed nothing. Slowly the Sorcerer had the young Conduit engaged on the mat with him. Tony stood behind Gibbs, watching Reid close.

"Follow your instincts, it’s all by thought in your intent, but pay attention, you can screw it up. Listen to Tony he understands. If you get into trouble ask. I teach the only way I know. I’m hard, I expect you to work.” Gibbs instructed.

“I learn fast. I memorise if it’s repeated at least three times. If we record this I’ll have it the next time I see you. I work just as hard as you. I am not afraid. I am not weak.” Reid answered standing up to Gibbs in a way that made both men proud and humble.

“Who says there will be a next time?” Gibbs asked darkly.

“I will earn it Sir.”

“Atta boy,” DiNozzo whispered.

“Take off the Inhibitor, let me see what you got.” Gibbs tossed his cuff to the edge of the mats.

“Ducky, time to observe,” Tony said into his cell phone. 

“Are you ready?" the Marine asked a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Yes." Spencer was bouncing in anticipation.

Gibbs launched toward the wiry man, the evasion was well enacted, but Gibbs was too well trained and caught him with a hit to the middle of his back. 

“Catch!” Tony instructed.

Reid stumbled, a jet of water rushing past, he reached out for it and it stopped inches from drenching the uniformed officer it was flying at.

"Good instincts!” Gibbs started slow, got the less tactical man comfortable, built up let his hits truly land, let his attacks hurt enough to teach. They weren't as cohesive as Tony and Gibbs, but Reid was not skilless, and a quick study.

“Relax Reid, you're holding yourself too tight, that slows you down physically and Magickally. No smooth, flow, like mercury. There you go. Better.” Tony followed close. He was impressed Gibbs was barely holding back, and Reid was becoming more accurate. With short precise instructions, Reid was wielding to perfection. Rossi and Hotchner were good teachers.

“Reverse Attack Reid.” DiNozzo directed. Gibbs launched an impressive volley of water, fire, ozone, and pebbles at Spencer, the barrage turned abruptly now aimed at Tony. The projectiles morphed, from stinging bits to lethal weapons as Reid yelled out with the surge of his power. Tony duck and covered, the items striking a clear barrier inches from him. 

Gibbs spun, twisting Reid, clutching the younger man to his body, holding his wrists crossed over his chest. Reid was panting, yelling for Tony, but not fighting the hold.

"Hey Reid, I'm fine. See not a mark. Ducky is a damn fine Conjurer, I was shielded. Look at me Brother. See, there ya go. Bring it in." Tony wrapped around him, Reid sagged in relief.

"You okay? " Dave asked in general hovering to get near his charge.

"He is brilliant. That was damn good for a first time with an untested Sorcerer." DiNozzo beamed.

"I'm glad you called me Anthony, that was much too close." Ducky Mallard scanned Tony in concern.

"Kid was way too bottled. He couldn’t control that expenditure. Have him and Hotchner here seven am, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, alone Tuesday and Thursday barring cases." Gibbs told Dave a pleased smile on his face.

"I appreciate it, Gibbs, thank you." 

"He's shaking like a leaf, skins hot as hell," Tony said lips absently kissing Reid's forehead checking the heat. Ducky tested the skin and tsked.

"Tony my boy, bring him to autopsy, I have an injection we can give him to boost his energy quick, we may need to prescribe a G-Ration kit. I can check him over, draw some blood for the test. He's probably Hypoglycemic. He burns through his fuel faster than he can add it." The coroner buzzed around the weakened Conduit.

"Yes, he does. The Ministry has been monitoring him, we have been debating this for the last few weeks. We have attempted to conform to a strict diet but you can see it isn’t helping. The kid just can’t eat what they want, I won’t force it because all he does is get sick." Dave confirmed, taking a thin wrist in his hand. Spencer sighed contentedly. DiNozzo easily lifted him in a bridal carry to make the trip quicker. The elevator opened and they entered.

“It is a perfect time to test after an expenditure like that. Without being able to document the severity of the drop it’s a long process to confirm Hypoglycemia. He could run borderline constantly, they would be reluctant to treat if that’s the case. Diet is the first avenue they try. I will send the information I get to his Ministry liaison, you can pick up the Kit at any pharmacy. It is quite like a Diabetic would use, he will measure and dose accordingly. One full kit should be included in your team’s mess. The Ministry will provide them without question, it is vital he has access at all times. There is no limit to how often he refills it, once prescribed it’s forever whether he continues to need it or not. It is possible that a structured diet will negate the need of it, but it is a lifelong prospect. Never go without it.” Ducky ordered the Guardian.

“I understand. Thank you, Ducky.”

“My pleasure. I think one for you, Hotchner, Reid, and the kit will cover the need.” the older man smiled kindly before entering autopsy.

"Oh! Spencer, what happened?" Jimmy Palmer asked deftly draping a sheet over the steel table before Tony gently placed Spencer on it.

"We need to do a level draw on Dr Reid, and please grab a vial of G-ration won’t you Mr Palmer? Our young friend overdid his workout." Mallard said directing the crowd.

"Right Doctor.” Jimmy rushed about to gather everything needed.

"I'm sorry." Spencer shivered teeth chattering. Ducky set a cannula to draw the blood he needed, then added the Ration. He wrapped a thick blanket around him. “Oh, that is fabulous.” snuggling into the warmth.

"Nonsense. You are fine. There, you will feel better in a few minutes. I need to draw more blood in 15 minutes to verify your need of a Kit young man. While we wait, let's look you over, some of those hits were hard." Palmer cut his T-shirt off before he could object. Jimmy held his hand over a deep purple bruise along visible ribs, Spencer sighed a grateful smile on his face.

"Our Autopsy Gremlin is an amazing Healer, right? Roll over, damn you need a sandwich with cheese, and mayo, deep fried. You are nearly see-through skinny." Tony gently pointed out “booboos” for treatment. 

“He is a wonderful Healer. I’m not a very good Practitioner Tony.” Spencer confessed.

“I disagree, from what I just saw you are a natural. It takes time to acclimate give yourself a break.” DiNozzo replied.

“I have heard that a lot lately.” Spencer huffed.

“I think you should try acceptance young man.” Ducky offered gently.

“I don’t understand.”

“You have been thrust into something you never saw coming. Instead of just doing as everyone tells you, perhaps you should allow yourself to accept it, stop fearing it. We all do things in our own way, we may have been told how in the exact same manner, but we make the lessons work for ourselves. Much like handwriting. I believe you will find that you are not as hopeless as you think.” Ducky lectured kindly.

“He’s good.” Dave poked Spencer in the arm.

“I...this changes everything,” Spencer admitted fearfully.

“Yes, it does. What you are ignoring is the potential for the changes to be good. Bad science dude.” Tony grinned mischievously.

“That was surprisingly profound Tony.” Spencer snickered at the dramatic pout his friend gave him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron set the groceries in the boot, mind going through the recipe he planned to make for dinner for Dave, Spencer, and himself. He was pretty sure if he forgot anything Dave would have it in his well-stocked kitchen.

He turned on the car confused by the brake warning light binging at him. He pressed the pedal and felt it grab, so decided to check the fluid in the master cylinder after it sit a few hours. He turned on the radio happily singing along to Clapton. He pulled into the strip mall car park and had to double press the brake to stop in the space. He pressed the break a few times and did not like how airy spongy it felt.

“Rossi.” Dave sounded distracted.

“Hey, are you busy?” Aaron made his way to the dry cleaners. 

“Not for an emergency. What’s up?”

“Hang on. Pick up for Reid and Hotchner.” he gave the girl their tickets, she smiled and began looking for their items. “Sorry. My brakes are acting up. I had no problem driving to the market, but from there to here I had to flutter to stop. I’m not comfortable driving it all the way to your place.”

“Do not blame you. Spencer should be on his way, I’ll have him detour your way. I am with my publisher.” Dave said.

“I’ll call for a tow while I wait. Thanks, Dave.”

“No worries.” Aaron sat in the hatch waiting for his ride and the tow truck. Spencer pulled in two spaces down in Dave’s Lexus.

“Hey, you.” Spencer smiled like he hadn’t seen him for days instead of hours.

“Sorry about this.” Aaron gathered up the dry cleaning while Reid grabbed the groceries.

“I was not that far away. I would rather you err on the side of caution. Have you been having issues?” Spencer looked at the front tire.

“No, this is the first sign.” the tow truck pulled in angling to be able to hook up. Aaron went to speak to the man. After finishing their business he turned surprised not to see Reid anywhere. “Spencer?”

“Yeah? Over here.” Aaron walked over to the right side of the car to find his agent laying on the ground looking behind the tyre.

“What are you doing?” he chuckled touched to know Spencer would even look.

“I saw a puddle of fluid. It looks like the line has been cut. It is possible that you hit something or it just broke that way, but I think the damage is too clean.” Spencer stood up looking around lost. The tow driver, his name tag said Sam, handed him a shop cloth. “Thanks.”

“I have a hard time believing it has been cut.” Aaron watched the tow driver inspecting the same area Spencer had just been looking.

“You need to report this Aaron,” Spencer said.

“I will document it.” Aaron was curious as to why Spencer was so upset.

“Would you let me just document it? Would you be okay if I simply blew it off?”

“We aren’t even certain it is vandalism,” Aaron said.

“The beanpole is right. That is cut. No doubt in my mind. That ain’t a common wear area, but it is easy to reach with a short knife. Seen it before.” Sam accepted the cloth back. 

“Answer me?” Spencer demanded, following him a few feet away.

“No, I would not.”

“You are just as important to me Aaron Hotchner.” Spencer was honestly upset.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron wasn’t used to being the focus of so much emotion.

“You matter to me. So much Aaron.” Spencer’s eyes were shiny, his gaze held so much love that it stole Aaron’s breath. “You mean everything.”

“I...I can’t breathe.”

“I understand. Let me take care of you.” Spencer went back to talk to Sam, his cell phone held to his ear.

“Will? Spencer. Yeah, I have a favour. No, It looks like Hotch’s brake line has been cut, we want to file a report, just to get it on record. Great. We will wait here.” He tucked his phone in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hideous at Summaries. I am so sorry.


	5. Wild Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need more dammit!" Gibbs could feel the strain on the remaining straps. Spencer stepped across DiNozzo to wrap his hand around Gibbs’ nape, he held Aaron’s nape as well, he placed his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades. Magick surged through him.

This was the third day she sat at the Think Tank coffee shop and Cafe. The coffee was excellent, the food surprisingly good, but the ambience was decidedly collegiate. She was impressed by the premise. She had missed these neighbourhood places while she lived in New York.

There was a board on the wall just inside the door. The first vertical spaces held tutor's names, a small ‘X’ denoted if they were going to be available that day and at what time. She scanned through. Young x 11a, Beech, Chin x 2p, Glover, Reid x 6p, Hotchner, Garcia... The next spaces horizontally were abbreviated classes, Math, Bio, Chem, Lit, Tech, Law, Geo, Mag, Lang, etc. There were marks under each specifying which tutor could help with the class. Reid had just everything. Hotch Law and Magick. Garcia Tech and the OS's she knew. The final space was random skills that could be utilized. Reid's said ask inside. Hotch Acdy. Garcia's Council.

Hell, they now even had a sandwich or dish named after them. Number 16 The Doctor. Fresh baked 12-grain roll, roast beef, turkey, baby swiss, heirloom tomato, Vidalia onion, lettuce, sprouts, avocado, mayonnaise served with a dill pickle spear and cottage cheese. Number 18. The Queen sort of a Cobb salad with soy-based or meat-based meat. Number 22 Southern Gent. A bowl of thick hearty beef and Kielbasa Brunswick stew with buttermilk biscuits.

If you looked on the dessert menu they had Penny's a salted caramel cupcake, Spencer's a Red Velvet cupcake with mounds of Buttercream frosting, Aaron’s a mini Pecan pie, it was really a tart.

She closed her book and absently ambled over to the sweet shop she liked two doors down. She stood watching another collect his order. At her turn, she scanned the treats. The bouncy girl approached her.

"I need some of these at home." She joked with the clerk, pointing to the Profiles in Cashmere. The placard read rich creamy mocha filled truffle with ground coffee bean, thick milk chocolate shell with dark chocolate stripes, a gold foil "badge" on top. 

"How many would you like?"

"Four, please. Two Cashmere and ohhhh, what are these?" She pointed through the glass at mounds so dark they were almost black, a red stripe down the front lightening the mood.

"Double dark in Silk. So much high percentage dark chocolate it's dangerous. They are a Wednesday special also. We made them for an agent with the FBI too, and they went over huge. If they are in town they each order four every Wednesday like clockwork."

"I'll take two, they sound decadent." 

"I can't eat a whole one, so rich makes my teeth squeak. Anything else?" The girl was way too happy.

"No. I think that's everything I need." She smiled shyly.

"$11.00 please." She paid with a ten and a five waving off the change.

"Thank you very much." The girl dropped the change in a jar behind her.

“My pleasure. Thank you.”

"Anytime. You have a great day." 

“I intend too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hotchner." The team ignored him as he listened in case the call was private. "Right we'll be down immediately Ambassador Eberhardt."

"Hotch?" Emily pressed.

"I'm here," Cruz said breathlessly.

"Tanker full of gas, involved in a pile-up by the Navy yard. Ministry has assigned us to work with Proxies Gibbs and DiNozzo. Rossi and Reid are already there. Let's move people." Aaron lead them out, all the Magickal contingent under orders happily following in his wake.

Emergency vehicles and personnel were moving everywhere, men and women in fatigues swarmed helping with evacuation, rescue, and crowd control. Hotch lead his team through easily locating the NCIS contingent in the chaos. 

"Hotch. Reid is following the tracks trying to find the first event. Lawson is Coordinating Ministry personnel." Gibbs reported. He was glad to have the Sorcerer here. After the few weeks of training they had done with the new Conduit/Keystone pair, he found the two men to be competent, intelligent, and decent. He had easily befriended Rossi as well. He was relieved they would have his back with DiNozzo.

"Understood. What are we looking at?" Aaron scanned the area.

"We tried to tow it, but it's not possible. The tanker is wedged onto the guardrail, the steel is twisted up under the trailer halting forward movement. The rear axle is broken hanging half off the abutment stuck on the edge. It’s over a 30-foot drop, we can do nothing until the cars are towed to minimize accidents. It’s not teetering, but it is at a point that changing the weight could cause it to. The way it is any more tip and it will compromise the tanker's structural integrity. I have Conjurers holding it stable, and Three Enchanters forming and maintaining a solid base on the road trailer so it is even when we move the Tractor. Without Magick and the crane, it starts creaking and groaning. The DOT says it's not secure enough to chance draining it. I have them rotating every fifteen so no one gets too depleted. The crane is attached and holding the tanker firm, but the lift isn't happening without Magick. There are no leaks. We have a line-up of Sorcerers to help support it when it leaves the ground, but the lift and guiding it is on the four of us and the crane operator.” Gibbs explained.

"Are we confident of their levels? We need to be certain in case something goes wrong." Aaron asked.

"As sure as we can be. We do not have the time to vet them. I am taking their word." Gibbs responded.

"Understood. We are working on faith."

"That's about right."

"Anderson, Emily get some of ours in there to help, follow their lead." Hotch pointed them in. “Morgan see if you can get anything.”

"On it," Morgan said, Prentiss, choosing who she wanted. 

"McGee take notes for Agent Morgan. I want you and Reid with me. Ministry has left this to us to handle as we need." Jethro was pleased when Hotch settled at his side a relaxed posture, no shame in his placement as second.

"Right, do you want to go off now, or wait to clear nonessential personnel?" Hotch asked.

"We will clear first. I have too many that need rescuing already. What the?" Jethro bristled at the corpsman running upon them.

"Savant Reid found the lead vehicle! The driver is still inside he wants you and Hotch." The soldier said breathlessly.

"Where?" Gibbs went on higher alert.

"Under the trailer of the second semi." The frantic corpsman pointed.

"Son of a bitch." Tony spat. The three men ran following the soldier. They rounded the front of the tractor, the only sign of where the young man was was one black Chuck sticking out from under the trailer

"Get the hell out of there boy!" a Marine bellowed furiously.

"He's alive. I can get him. If you tow it he could die. Please." Spencer yelled back muffled and desperate.

"Sitrep Reid," Gibbs yelled over the soldier. Hotch stood defensively between them. 

"19-year-old male, trapped by the seat belt, he is coherent and able to move on his own. GSW left shoulder. I need ten more inches and a knife Sir. Please." Spencer reported.

"Right knee Probie." Questing fingers appeared grabbed the knife Gibbs offered and the exposed foot scrabbled to push him further under. "Hotch." Gibbs motioned. The two men placed themselves, Gibbs grabbed the visible foot Aaron knelt crawling under to get the other. 

"Reid on three." Aaron directed.

"Ready." Hotch counted and they pushed, squeezing him even further under the trailer, and across the sedan's hood. "Good! Enough." They could hear movement, voices but could see nothing. A filthy, desperate hand latched onto Aaron’s sleeve.

"I got him! Easy now, I’ve got you. Come on. Relax, let me get you out. Doing great" Hotch fell back cushioning the victim's fall along his body. Two corpsmen came pulling him up and away.

"Come on Reid we got him," Tony yelled in relief.

"I'm stuck." the young man yelled back.

"I told you dammit, I told you-you were gonna get in trouble." the Marine yelled enraged.

"Let the air out of his tyres," Reid yelled his own temper rising.

"Hang on kid." Rossi took the knife Hotch offered to the two tyres and an instant later they heard hissing sounds, the front end dropping. Gibbs and Hotch grabbed boney ankles and Reid slid easily out. He was filthy and had a few bloody scrapes but he was glowing with pride and relief.

"That was reckless.” Gibbs fumed.

"I will not apologise for saving him. I got this, it fell out on the hood as he crawled past. May I be excused? I can maybe map the trajectory.” Spencer asked bouncing with energy. Rossi opened the handkerchief Reid had handed him, to find a bullet.

“I’ll get this to CSU, good catch.” Dave walked over to the tech labelling evidence.

"The crane is ready, and we just moved the last car. All injured are evacuated. We have cleared the area of lower level practitioners. We need you to pull your Inhibitors so we can remove the rest of the people affected by the pressure." Andrew announced to them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Leather cuffs thunked onto the table, Gibbs wrapped his arm around his Conduit's waist, Tony rested his forehead on his Sorcerer's crown just basking in their connection. Hotch and Rossi followed suit. Reid seemed reluctant but finally removed his Inhibitor. He still wasn’t use to the way it felt to be unleashed.

Morgan was able to get a clear image of the accident and walked them through from the first incident and the cascade effect after. Dave helped the Conjurers by placing more shields on the body of the tanker to reinforce the integrity, while the tractor was disengaged. Hotch and Gibbs planned the work they would use to help lift the full tanker with the other Sorcerers there to help. Reid and Tony planned how they would help their Sorcerers.

Their earwigs crackled with orders and everyone took their places, Hotch in charge of the rear half and Gibbs the front. On the count of three, the crane engines growled, straps creaked, metal flexed Magick pulsed. The tanker rose smoothly, Gibbs and Aaron moved in sync turning the massive load to set onto the flatbed, for draining and transport. 

Apparently, the left side of the queue had a serious deficiency. As they pivoted a chain snapped, the tanker dipped drastically at the rear. Aaron pressed hard compensating for the immediate loss in support and lift. The momentum stopped as Gibbs held his end still so Aaron could catch up. 

“The second strap is overloaded. He can’t lift any higher. He wants to set it down.” the man assisting the crane operator yelled.

"We need more dammit!" Gibbs could feel the strain on the remaining straps. Spencer stepped across DiNozzo to wrap his hand around Gibbs’ nape, he held Aaron’s nape as well, he placed his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades. Magick surged through him.

“Spencer no! It’s too much.” Tony yelled.

“Help me!” Reid yelled. DiNozzo grabbed Aaron’s arm. Reid pressed as hard as he could feeding all of his power through Tony and into the two Sorcerers.

“Sorcerers back off. Keep the shields tight.” Andrew yelled.

“Holy shit, he’s boosting all three of them!!” someone said, no one in attendance had ever seen one Conduit aim anyone other than their Keystone. If anyone had asked they would have denied the possibility.

“Finish!” Gibbs growled. Gibbs and Hotch cried out as the added power pushed their bodies to their limit. Tony grit his teeth as the wave pour through him. The tanker righted and followed their hands to the flatbed. The load settled, Hotch and Gibbs fell to the ground, Tony right behind them. 

“The four of them moved it alone.” A ministry rep said gobsmacked. Spencer staggered, eyes clenched shut hands fisted. His shields collapsed. Dave clutched Spencer's hand trying to help him regulate. Spencer bellowed as the power rose.

“He’s Plateauing!” Dave shouted. Reid bowed another scream tearing through the sky, two Sorcerers held their hands out making shields to lessen the shockwave of Reid Emerging yet again. It never came. Spencer stood panting eyes fluctuating from Silver to Cobalt. Corpsmen skirted the edges wanting to help the fallen, but unable due to the unreleased power in the Conduit.

“Go easy Spencer, let it out.” Dave cajoled. Spencer knelt resting his hands on Aaron and Gibbs. Tony saw what he was doing and latched on to his wrist taking advantage so he didn’t accidentally Siphon from someone too weak to handle his needs. All three men groaned as the crest pour into them replenishing their depleted energy. 

“Enough Mage.” Dave eased his Pupil to sit before he could fall. Hotch sat up shaky but no longer so dangerously weakened.

‘Incredible work gentlemen. Relax Mage Reid.” Andrew stood beside them reading Spencer’s Aura to make certain he was okay.

“Mage?” Spencer gaped at his Guide.

“Yes, Spencer. You are Mage. I am so proud of you.” Dave informed him.

“Well done Little One.” Aaron praised his subordinate.

“You guys okay?” Spencer cupped his cheek.

“I’m fine. Come here, Sweetheart.” Spencer cuddled into Aaron’s lap humming contentedly as the older man wrapped around him. JJ tapped Rossi on the shoulder with Reid’s Ration kit. Hotch mouthed thank you while his friend got the lancet ready to test him. Spencer bristled but let him poke his finger.

“He needs a full dose,” Dave said showing Reid the digital display so he couldn’t argue. JJ readied the syringe because she was the only one with clean hands, while Dave unbuttoned his shirt cuff, Spencer whimpered but was too wiped out to fight. She moved to give him the shot but the heavy wave of fear made her step back.

“Shhh, Little One. You are safe, I am here. Would it be better if I gave you the shot? I don’t think it’s a good idea if you do it, Sweetheart, your hands are shaking so badly.” Hotch rubbed up and down his back softly. Spencer nodded, then buried his face against Aaron’s neck.

“Can I help Little Brother?” DiNozzo asked sitting cross-legged in front of the two men. Hotch was happy that the two men had grown so close. Tony said Reid was the brother of his heart. Aaron let Tony take Spencer holding him gently around his chest. Spencer tensed when Aaron swabbed his skin.

“It’s me, Spencer. Only me. Here we go. Easy. Done. I’m sorry.” Aaron took his Conduit into his arms, he rocked him gently peppering kisses on his temple.

“What was that all about?” Gibbs asked concern radiating from him.

“A case a while ago. I’ll send you the file. I have only seen him bothered if he can’t focus.” Dave said.

“I’m tired.” Spencer murmured.

“I am not surprised. Ya’ done good Doc, real good.” Tony squeezed his forearm.

“Rest now Probie, you have earned it. Thank you.” Gibbs pat Reid on the shin.

“Welcome.” Spencer snuggled under his chin. “My Lord.”

“My Prince.” Aaron kissed the top of his head Spencer’s breaths evening out to soft snores. He didn’t move during the whole fifteen-minute cat nap. Medics moved closer ready to take care of the depleted Mage, Dave, Aaron, Tony, and Gibbs' glowing eyes halted them. JJ pulled them away explaining that the young man was right where he needed to be. A Ministry rep handed him four power bars and two bottles of strawberry electrolyte drink. “Why is it always Peach?”

“They run out of the good ones first.” Gibbs grabbed the woman’s attention, she accepted the Peach bars while he was fishing through the box she was holding. He grabbed four bars and thanked her. “Tell them you hate it, they will trade them out. Here.”

“Chocolate Chip and Brown Sugar Cinnamon, perfect.” Aaron set two of the bars and a bottle of fluids in Spencer’s lap for when he woke up.

“The peach is hideous.” Tony agreed munching on the Vanilla bar he was given.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gregory Baker sat in the hospital watching the FBI agents set up the room he was in. He had to wear a sling for a while and go through some physical therapy but he considered that a small price to pay for being shot then smushed under a semi. 

The man from the FBI that had saved him had shown up as he was waking after surgery. He had explained that his team thought that the guy that shot him may come back to finish the job. They said that they were going to stake out the hospital hoping to catch the man if he showed up. Greg had no clue who would want him dead and was terrified to think this wasn’t a random incident. They were still there on the second day.

The young agent had dressed in a hospital gown, and bandages were hiding his face and slid into his bed. He had been placed in another room down the hall with the other agents not wandering the area. The tall dark-haired one looked scary, but was really kind and super protective, he figured that was a bonus in their jobs. They had been silently waiting for three hours.

“I gotta go.” the skinny guy said through the speaker on the table. The agents in the room all chuckled.

“Squeeze da knees Boobalah.” the bright one said making them all laugh harder.

“Hey Greg.” a dark voice said.

“Do you recognize him?” the pretty blonde asked.

“I don’t know. It’s too faint.”

“How did you manage this?” the voice asked closer. “How the hell did you fuck this up Sparky?”

“Adam. Adam Perkins. He’s in my Spellcraft class. Well, he was.”

“What happened?” The pretty brunette asked.

“I got transferred to the advanced course. I Plateaued Deacon over Spring Break. He is a Craft level already Plateaued. I got a scholarship because of it. This is over a scholarship? How many people were hurt? People died! Oh my god.” Greg panted his panicked tirade ending in of all people’s arms the Sorcerer.

“What he did is not your fault. Scholarship or not he did this. He chose this. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to stop this. If not now he would still have acted out, this is not your fault. ” the tall Sorcerer said firmly.

“Right. Sure okay.”

“Stay in this room.” he nodded the hospital Empath wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“You had one thing to do, and you fucked it up. All you had to do was die.” Adam hissed.

“Oh my god.” Greg blanched.

The team was rushing down the hall listening to Spencer grapple with Adam. He turned the corner to hear “That is it!! I need rope!!” There was a heavy thud followed by, “I’ll be damned.”

Morgan hit the door gun out, Aaron expected him to identify and shout a warning. He was perplexed by a barked out laugh.

Spencer sat on the foot of the bed in just his slacks and socks, the hospital gown on the floor. Adam lay in the middle of the room spitting curses and threats, his legs tied from ankle to knee in lime green climbing rope, his arms cinched tightly to his back the same rope around his wrists then around his torso. Emily shoved the wheelchair from the corner toward Morgan, who still snickering hoisted the furious man into it. The two NCIS agents drove the young man out.

“How the hell did you manage that?” Emily asked.

“I said I need rope.” Spencer shrugged.

“That’s it?” Derek wondered handing him his shirt.

“That’s it. He tried to bite me. I said I need rope and then that happened.”

“Were you touching him or was that from across the room?” Dave felt his head, making sure he had not brought on a fever.

“I had his wrist and his face in my hands.” Spencer looked at his hands like they were contaminated.

“His face?” JJ handed him a bottle of water. 

“He was trying to bite me,” Spencer said exasperated.

“He always wears a designer Inhibitor. He says he needs it but everyone knows it isn’t charmed. It has Garnets, petrified wood, and Opals in the design.” Greg stated sheepishly.

“So you are either a Wood or a stone Kiddo,” Dave said proudly.

“I...just thought of him tied up”

“Intent Spencer. Magick is based on intent. You know a Sorcerer does not need a Platform.” Emily explained.

“I know, but I am not a Sorcerer.” Spencer pouted.

“No, you are a Mage.” Dave pat his back as they led him out of the room.

“Hey, Mr Conduit?” Greg interrupted.

“Yes?” Spencer approached the shaken young man.

“I just...Thank you, for everything.”

“You are most welcome.” Spencer smiled brightly.

“You risked your life twice for me. I can’t. I never thought anyone would do that. It was humbling. You are badass Dude.”

“Thank you. Hotch was right you know. None of this is your fault. The doctors, police, and school are going to recommend you talk to someone. You really should, this is going to stay with you, it can reshape you into someone else, someone that survives instead of living. Don’t let that happen.” Reid offered him his card.

“You sound like you know.” Greg sighed.

“I do. We all do. Ever heard of a place called The Think Tank?”

“Yes. I have gone there a couple of times. It’s cool.” Greg shoved the card in his back pocket.

“I am there almost every week barring cases. If you want to, you can visit me there from time to time.” Greg smiled.

“I’d like that. Thanks.” he offered his hand.

“My pleasure. Be well Enchanter.” Spencer shook firmly.

“Well met Conjurer.”

“Mage.” Dave correctly proudly.

“No shit?” Greg shoulder checked him.

“No shit,” Derek assured. 

“Deep shit.” Reid sighed. Greg chuckled as the agents left the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ley Lines,” Andrew said slower like that would explain what they were. The woman he had introduced as Mira Price sat next to him quietly studying the young man sitting across from her.

“What is a Ley Line?” Emily spoke just as slow proving slower did not end the confusion.

“Ley Lines are considered a pseudoscientific theory by many Null scientists because they cannot see or feel them they do not exist. It is believed that these lines connect ancient landmarks and spiritual sites. Stonehenge, The Great Pyramid, The Great Wall, Machu Picchu etcetera. Magickal Practitioners have declared Ley Lines as navigatable pathways of Earth’s energy. It is said that some can tap into this energy to utilize the power.” Spencer lectured.

“Okay. What do these Lines have to do with Spencer?” Derek asked.

“He has access.” the woman said softly.

“You all saw what he did today. Mira has spent her whole career mapping these Lines. There are quite a few in Virginia. She is giving our educators the latest maps she has made in the Amazon Rainforest. She says at the very moment Spencer boosted Tony, Jethro, and Aaron the Ley Lines nearest the accident site were highly active. She says Spencer accessed the Lines to feed more power to them.” Andrew explained.

“I didn’t try. I don’t know how.” Reid exclaimed.

“What were you thinking when you did that?” Andrew asked.

“I was begging for enough power to help them. I was desperate to give them what they required.” Spencer admitted.

“What did you feel?” Mira asked.

“The ground was almost humming. I thought it was from the pressure when the strap broke. It got warm in my Core, I felt my power stabilize, I felt even, I just suddenly knew I could do it.”

“You called the power young Mage. It is easy to prove if you are like me. Would you be willing?” Mira asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Spencer was a scientist at heart, but he had experienced too many things pertaining to Magick to discount anything. He hadn’t formed an opinion about Ley Lines but felt there was enough strong information to agree they existed. He would have to research this more.

“You are still Depleted, so we will only try for a small test. Gaia is generous and understands the need for knowledge. Accept her gift, and you will be replenished.” Spencer nodded. “Rest your hand on the ground. Now take your Keystone’s hand. Agent Hotchner take this acorn, will it to sprout, press your power as high as you can. Now young Mage push high and fast.” Mira instructed.

“I’m not a Wood Ma’am. Neither is Spencer.” Aaron stated.

“Our Mother Earth does not care, she just knows you wish the seed to grow. To her, that is worthy Magicks.” Mira promised.

Aaron pressed hard the acorn cracked a hint of creamy flesh became visible. Spencer’s power surged through him, a few thin of white roots snaked out. “Please,” Spencer begged. Warmth like the peaceful summer sun after being cold too long rushed up his arm. The acorn burst open the taproot grew strong and true, the thin first ring of trunk sprang from the seed two inches tall, then three, six, ten. Short branches with delicate buds unfurling young Oak leaves.

“My god. Spencer, look what you did.” Aaron was awed.

“We did. Will it survive?” Spencer held the sapling reverently.

“Yes, gentle Mage. Place it in a pot worthy of it and it will grow proud and true. I think you know the Bonsai tradition?” Mira took a stack of napkins pouring a bottle of water over them, delicately wrapping the roots in the moisture. "If you know of one that favours Wood perhaps they could assist in settling the tree when you pot it."

“I know about Bonsai trees, Rossi is a Wood.” Reid confirmed. Mira handed the precious bundle to the older man to protect until it was transplanted.

“Respect it and it will bring you joy for a lifetime. Teach another to respect it and it will enlighten generations.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave answered the door hesitantly not expecting anyone.

“I have a delivery for Aaron Hotchner.” the young man said with a friendly smile.

“I will take it.” Dave signed asking for a copy of the receipt. He padded his way to Spencer’s office where both of his roommates were working. Aaron on performance reports, and Spencer a chapter for the new textbook he and Andrew were writing. “Special delivery.”

“For whom?” Reid scowled at the medium box.

“Hotch.”

“Here? I’m sorry Dave.”

“No problem. Open it up.” Aaron carefully cut the tape a bit more cautious without the Bureau’s security measures.

“Gloves.” Spencer insisted. Aaron gladly obliged.

“It’s a pig.” Hotch set the plastic life-like pink pig on the desk for them to see.

“This is random as hell,” Dave said.

“It is disturbing.” Spencer hated the packages, even if they seemed benign.

“We can drop it at the lab in the morning Love.” Reid nodded seeming to relax when Aaron placed it back in the box.


	6. Safe (In The Heat of the Moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you guys okay? There is a report of a large Magickal discharge in your area.” Garcia sounded worried.
> 
> “Um, yes we are fine.” Spencer could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutz warning

“So what did you get this time?” Spencer asked, leaning against Aaron’s desk. Hotch put on a rubber glove, cut open the box carefully rooting around in the packing peanuts.

“A model train?” Aaron handed Reid the train.

“This is a replica of an Amtrak passenger car,” Spencer said absently.

“I wish I understood any of this.” Hotch sighed after finding no note.

“They will reveal themselves when this game no longer entertains them,” Spencer assured taking the box down to the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What is this?” Spencer asked scanning the table top.

“We need to figure out your Platform,” Dave responded.

“Oh. Right.”

“This is not as difficult as it looks,” Aaron assured

“I was taught the manner, but was under the impression that it was done by one sample of each Platform at a time.” Spencer sat down.

“There is no need for it to be such a long drawn out production. It takes days at the Ministry to figure it out and that isn’t necessary. I think this is simpler and less stressful.” Dave explained.

“This is how Dave did it with me. It took less than five hours. I still carry my Platform.” Aaron set the well worn 1934 Peace dollar next to him. Spencer had seen Aaron use the coin as a touchstone when he was anxious. 

“He had spent nine hours at the Ministry holding every damn rock they had. Only stones and they had scheduled him for a week for this. The woman made it sound like he was caressing a lover, Hold it, Aaron, touch it, feel it, Aaron. I had such a headache from not laughing. It was amusing, to tell the truth. He was frustrated. We were at my house and I got a serious craving for gelato. I asked him to get my things from the dish by the door while I put away my files. He didn’t come back. I found him with that coin in his hand. I had that thing sitting in that dish for years, forgot it until that moment.” Dave said.

“My Matter is Metal, I'm Partial to Silver. If an alloy contains Silver I can wield with it.” Aaron pocketed the coin.

“You didn’t need a Platform.” Spencer sighed.

“No, but I did need to know.”

“We know from your rope trick that it’s either Stone or Wood. I want you to test Metal first just to be sure.” Dave motioned to the small piles on the table. Spencer brushed his finger over the Copper nugget.

“It’s obvious. It feels like it is a part of you. It doesn’t draw you as much as just feels right in your hand.” Aaron informed him. He moved to the Tin, Gold, and Steel.

“I feel nothing. It’s just cold.” 

“Okay. We will remove all Metal.” Dave and Aaron packed the samples into a case and set them aside. “Whatever you want to try, this is about you.”

“How did you figure out you were Wood?”

“My mom was Wood, she was the one that suggested Cork after she found me playing with the cork from the dinner wine. I saved them all, from every place I saw them. I took a couple with me when I went to Ministry classes. I Emerged and had my Matter in my pocket.” Dave mused.

“That is a reaction.” Aaron noticed Spencer petting a piece of Malachite.

“I like how smooth it is.” Spencer shrugged.

“Try the Oak.” Spencer didn’t care about it either way and moved over to the Onyx next to it.

“Not Wood.” Aaron chucked. Dave silently pulled all of the Samples. Spencer touched each stone sample they were all smooth which he liked but there were none that attracted him like Aaron suggested. Dave and Aaron pulled some from the table replacing them with new stones.

“Oh.” Spencer smiled digging the celestial blue stone from the small box. It was warm comforting and surprisingly made him happy.

“I would say that’s it.” Dave prodded a piece of Marble.

“No thank you.” Spencer held the stone up to look at it toward the light. “Lapis is universally considered the symbol for wisdom,” Spencer said absently, studying the stone intently.

“Okay. We need to head to the Lapidary and get him a pouch of Lapis Lazuli.” Aaron chuckled when Spencer clutched the gem tighter and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well that fits.” Rossi chuckled.

“I’ll get the SUV, you prod that away from him.” Aaron laughed at the grumbles Dave levelled at him.

~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t yell, don’t turn around, no sudden moves.” Aaron could easily take the guy but he was not alone. He pressed his Aura shields, the tip of a knife poked his side, he noe knew the blade was Magickal. Five men surrounded him.

“I will not fight you.”

“You just keep them hands where's I can see them. Grab his wallet.” the smaller man ordered. Big guy jerked open his jacket Aaron instinctively tried to keep his sidearm from being taken, the man reared back and punched him in the jaw, the blow made him stagger back causing the knife to dig into his side. “What the fuck was that?” the small guy screeched.

“He’s got a gun, man.”

“Son of...Get his wallet.” big guy reached into his pocket pulling out his credentials.

“Oh fuck. You fucking idiot. He’s a Fed. You pulled a Fed.” big guy threw down the black leather and took off.

“Hey! Let him go FBI.” Derek bellowed, running feet were coming up fast from behind. The small guy shoved him taking off down the dark alley fifteen feet ahead, the others scattered.

“Hotch man you okay?”

“I’m fine. Shit, they wanted my wallet, just my wallet. They knew where I carried it.” he checked his side finding a slice in his shirt blood seeping into his waistband.

“Sit down. Sit, it’s long but not deep, let me put pressure on it.” Emily used Dave’s handkerchief to hold against the wound. Morgan’s phone rang.

“Where you at Reid? Okay, I will be there in a couple, you safe? Good, on my way. He caught the skinny one. Anderson, you ride with me.”

“I called the police,” JJ said. Morgan returned with Reid and Grant their prisoner was yelling in the back seat of the car.”

“Hotch? I heard over the radio. You okay?” Will ran up with his partner and two LEOs.

“I’m fine. Reid caught one. There were five, the one in the car was behind me with the knife.” Aaron got up making his way over to where the ambulance was parking, knowing he would need their report to go into the police file.

“Write up your statements, we can transfer him to a patrol unit.” Will followed Spencer to check on Hotch.

“I don’t see any reason to transport you. It’s shallow enough to butterfly, see your GP to make certain it is healing as it should.” the young medic said while cleaning the wound.

“Did you hear how Pretty Boy caught that fool?” Morgan asked.

“No.” Aaron gritted his teeth against the antiseptic sting.

“He made the fence trip him,” Derek said excitedly.

“Pardon?” Will asked grinning.

“Old black pointy wrought iron fence. About three feet of it bent out across the sidewalk. Perp says it jumped out and grabbed his leg. Looking at it he got tangled up with his drunk ass feet.” 

“Too much Spence. Get me your statement guys.” Will went to speak to his partner.

“The fence?” Aaron asked smiling.

“He was faster than me.” Spencer pouted.

“No, it is all good Kid. That is awesome.” Derek jogged off to tell Garcia what Reid did.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Love. I am fine. You?” Aaron signed the paperwork required.

“I’m fine. Um...I could use your help.” Spencer glanced at him sheepishly.

“Of course. How may I serve?” the medic pat his shoulder releasing him.

“Apparently my intent to catch him was more adamant than my intent to repair the damage.”

“I need to repair the fence?” Spencer nodded. “I will repair the fence.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron entered the restaurant angling his umbrella away from the walkway. The host motioned for the dripping item, and Aaron was impressed when the man set it up to the dry in the cloakroom. He had never been to this establishment, but if they were that conscientious of their clients he would be back. 

“Name Sir.” the man asked genially.

“The reservation is under Reid.”

“Agent Hotchner, this way please.” Aaron was surprised the man knew his name but followed anyway. Spencer sat back to the entrance, at a two-seat table to the left of the floor, the Maitre ‘d pulled out his chair and expertly seated him. As the man poured him a glass of wine he scanned the place. From his seat, he could see all of the windows, the entrance, and hallway to the restrooms. From where Reid sat he could see the rear exit, kitchen entrance, and bar. 

One of the curses of their job, hypervigilance. At least they both didn’t need to watch the same door.

“Thank you,” Spencer said bringing his attention back to the table.

“Yes, Thank you.” Aaron smiled hoping he hadn’t offended the man.

“My pleasure. Enjoy your evening.”

“This is a really nice place.” he took a sip of the red wine, it was a very good vintage.

“It doesn’t look like much on the outside. I love how quiet it is and the food is fantastic.” Spencer said cheerfully.

“You look amazing.” Aaron complimented.

“Thanks, so do you. Well, you always look amazing, but tonight you look fabulous.”

“Thank you. No menus? So what are we having?”

“I took the liberty of ordering. I know Zach will make special orders if the request is made enough in advance. There are some things that have rotated from the menu, and I know you will appreciate them.” Spencer ducked his head nervously.

“Sounds wonderful, that was very thoughtful.” Aaron grinned at the blush that tinted Spencer’s cheeks.

“I wanted this to be special.”

“Instant Ramen and saltines would be special as long as I was with you Spencer. What’s the occasion?” the smile he got for his words stilled his breath.

“You aren’t the only one wooing Aaron,” Spencer informed him.

“I see. So what are our after dinner plans?” Aaron couldn’t wait to see what his genius had planned. He had been thrilled when Spencer had Initiated after only one week. The kiss given in his office had blown his mind. The blast of power Aaron had released when his shields had dropped out of shock had told the whole damn building.

“I’m taking you home with me.” Aaron nearly choked on his wine. Spencer grinned mischievously.

“Are you now?” Aaron grinned back.

“Yes. We are going to cuddle on my bed, make out, watch movies. We are going to wear our pyjamas all day, nap at random intervals, maybe swim, play games, laugh, and talk about us. No alarms, no schedules, no time limits. Twenty four hours of nothing but you and me. No pressure just doing what comes naturally.” Spencer explained.

“Where is your Patron going to be?” Aaron asked taking Spencer’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. They had spent hours wrapped around each other on his or Dave’s sofa watching documentaries, necking like teenagers, shyly exploring but had not slept together. They were enjoying the process.

“Book signing in Maine until early Sunday morning.” even though neither of them cared if Dave was home. He had been there for plenty of their snuggle sessions.

“Sounds perfect.” Spencer blew out a nervous breath. “Especially the making out part, I like that part. Hey, maybe we can do some heavy petting? I think that would fit in between swimming and dinner.”

“I am planning to try for at least second base.” Spencer snickered.

“Third, definitely third.” Aaron waggled his eyebrows.

“Check please.” Aaron laughed at the blush creeping up Spencer’s neck.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave pulled his car into the garage wanting nothing more than a few hours of sleep. It was still dark out the sun just starting to light up the sky. He tossed his overnight bag by the stairs and fell onto his exceedingly comfortable sofa. He was glad Aaron and Spencer were still asleep, he was not up to polite conversation right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer heard Dave come home that was why he was now wide awake. Aaron had jolted but was still mostly asleep. He had never slept in the same bed with such an intense cuddler, but he loved it. Aaron held him almost all night long. Even when they rolled opposite directions some part of his body stayed in contact. Right now he was mostly on his stomach Aaron a comforting weight along his back, his warm breaths tickling against the nape of his neck, his arousal hot on his skin. 

“Morning,” Spencer said. Aaron drew in a deep breath his morning stretch grinding his erection against Spencer’s left buttcheek.

“Mmmm.” Aaron sighed contentedly. Spencer pressed back into him a sinful moan rolled up his throat.

“Spencer?” Aaron was suddenly frozen above him. 

“Want you.” Spencer bit his lip anxiously. They had spent the last twenty-four hours in constant contact, snuggling, sleeping, reading, talking. It seemed imperative they touch. So they did. A lot. Very little was left to their imaginations.

“I want you to Spencer” Aaron didn’t think he would ever tire of exploring his Mage. Spencer wiggled his butt against him. Aaron groaned rolling away just enough to remove his shorts. Hesitant fingers teased the edge of Spencer’s boxer briefs. He lifted his hips to make it easier to remove them. Large hands rubbed from his thighs to the centre of his back. Aaron spent long delicious minutes massaging the tension from his frame. Aaron settled on top of him his slick hardness notching between his cheeks.

“I love that.” Aaron nibbled maddeningly along his shoulder, gently rolled his hips, testing. Spencer couldn’t help but lift into the slow strokes..

“We can just do this.” Aaron wanted to give his Consort the choice, he did not want to rush him. If they did this, they would be Bonded.

“I…” 

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you move Aaron, I want this so much it aches.” Aaron moved coaxing him onto his back.

“I love you, Spencer. We have time.” 

“I love you too. I am done waiting.” Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist pulling them closer together.

“Easy. Do you need prep?” Aaron darted down tasting a sweet pebbled nub making Spencer moan.

“No, I don’t like fingers back there.”

“I understand. I can slick you up without fingers.” Aaron loved that he didn’t have to stop the pleasure.

“That is a skill I am eager to learn.” Spencer was in awe, they had done so many things this weekend learning, exploring, teasing, tasting. They had brought each other to mind-blowing completion more times then he had ever shared with any other lover and Aaron’s intense focus never wavered. He was a skilled and giving lover.

“Harder, yeah. I intend to teach you.” Spencer gave another firm suck dropping his head back to admire the dark love bite on Aaron’s collar bone. Aaron couldn’t get enough of his genius. He touched in ways no other would devote every iota of attention to memorizing what brought even the tiniest reaction, gave all he was with abandon. He held nothing back. Aaron could get drunk on his kisses, it took effort to break away long enough to take a breath. 

“Need you, Aaron, please.” Aaron kissed him trying to pour everything he felt into it. His hand slid under Spencer cupping his right cheek pressing his power. “Oh god.” Spencer felt the slick coat him, felt his muscles relax.

“Okay?” Spencer nodded then took his mouth in a desperate kiss. Aaron used his hand to aim himself against his goal. Spencer’s hips tilted at the instant he added pressure helping him enter Spencer’s body.

“Fuck Baby.” he loved the clench and quivers as his partner’s body acclimated to his girth. He called Ozone to his fingers drawing abstract patterns over every inch of flesh he could reach. Spencer reacted so beautifully to sensation. He writhed, shivered, begged so prettily. Heat, Ice, but as he watched Ozone drew the rawest moans, the sharpest gasps, the most striking moves. What a decadent way to figure out Spencer’s Element. He had always wanted to play with Magick in bed but had not been allowed, Spencer revelled in it. “Like that Baby?”

“That is incredible, fuck so good.” 

“You feel so good around me Baby.” Spencer rotated his hips realizing that Aaron was fully sheathed within him. “I need to move Spence.”

“Move for us, it doesn't hurt.” Aaron was stricken by the surprise in Spencer’s eyes.

“If they hurt you, they were not worthy of you.” 

“I understand now,” Spencer whispered. Aaron felt awful that Spencer had endured pain to experience sex. It made the fact that his Conduit had instigated mean so much more. He was determined to be worthy of that trust. Slowly he moved, gentle thrusts to tease his lover open. Spencer began to move with him, he withdrew enough to sharpen his stroke.

“Son of a bitch. Right there. Aaron, what is....” Spencer clung to him as the Bond flared between them. 

“Please, please let us have this.” Aaron had to hold himself in check needing Spencer to want it just as badly.

“Love you, oh god I love you.” Spencer’s shields dropped.

“I love you too.” Aaron lowered his shields. The Bond was now driving them. 

“Lord Please!” Aaron surged up hips pistoning, Spencer meeting him stroke for stroke. Passion and need so primal and raw it was overwhelmingly glorious. Heat like nothing they had ever felt before rolled down their spines pooling in their groin.

“Anything My Prince.” Spencer’s back bowed, Nails scrabbled for purchase leaving stinging scratches across his back. His hand clutched Spencer’s hip he knew he was leaving bruises. Simultaneously they cried out bodies finding release together, the Bond exploded from their Cores, weaving them together. Their Magick flow blending like sweet smoke then settled as a contented hum. Aaron collapsed holding Spencer as fiercely as he was being held.

Neither knew how long they lay knotted in the pile of limbs and sheets until Rossi pulsed to get their attention. Aaron poked his drowsy Conduit until he rolled out of bed staggering into the ensuite bathroom. The water turned on.

“Are you decent?” Dave sounded worried.

“Yes.” Aaron gathered clean clothes shamelessly walking around in his boxer briefs.

“Normally I would so not even come near the second floor after a display like that, but Aaron you are Surging and Spencer is Fluctuating and combined you are giving me a fucking headache. Andrew is on his way you need to get dressed.”

“Spencer is Fevered, we will be down after our shower.” 

“I bet he’s Fevered after that. You set off car alarms Aaron. I did not call Andrew, he felt that. You guys rolled half of DC.” Dave was amused by Aaron blushing.

“I’m sorry.” Spencer was drying his hair wearing a pair of sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt.

“No. There is no reason. Aaron, you are warm too. I have biscuits in the oven, everything else is ready. I have to give you guys shit, it’s my job. But I swear there is no reason for you to be worried, ashamed, or embarrassed. I for one am thrilled for you both. I noticed your shields fall and the Bond cement nothing else.” Dave walked Spencer down to the dining room his Kit and a big cup of coffee at his seat.

“Can I just eat something?” Spencer took a sip of coffee, Rossi made it perfectly.

“Numbers.” Dave would let him just eat if the numbers were close enough. Dave had taken to testing him after finding out he was not doing it as often he was supposed to. They had fought for hours, but Dave was not willing to budge. The man stood silently over him like a vulture every time he was supposed to check. After three days of this at work in front of the whole BAU, he had agreed to the man’s requests. To get the creepy hovering to stop. Dave insisted on doing the readings personally certain Spencer would begin blowing them off the moment his back was turned. Dave was a smart man. He let his Patron poke his finger. Aaron got to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. “You need your Ration. There is no way you can eat enough to cover that.” 

“Dammit.” Spencer prepared the injection without argument. 

“Good morning to you too,” Andrew shouted a huge smile when his student blushed crimson.

“Oh shut up.” Spencer tolerated Andrew feeling his head and checking his pulse.

“All bullshit aside how do you feel?”

“Content.” Aaron pulsed softly in happiness, causing the other three men to chuckle.

“Ration. Breakfast in five.” Dave prodded. Spencer knew how much he would need by what Dave was preparing.

“How are you Hotch? Dave said you were Surging. I agree it’s most likely to be a surfeit of power.” Andrew nodded a thank you for the cup of coffee Dave handed him.

“I’m okay. I do feel jittery.”

“You’re warm.” Spencer checked his pulse while the others waited. “Slightly elevated.” Andrew moved around sitting close enough to feel Aaron’s Aura.

“He is right. It’s steady, but you need to keep an eye on it. If it doesn’t settle in twenty-four hours come in for a scan.” Andrew ordered.

“All right. I’m starving.” Aaron followed David into the kitchen to help serve breakfast. Spencer’s phone rang.

“Dr Reid.”

“Are you guys okay? There is a report of a large Magickal discharge in your area.” Garcia sounded worried.

“Um, yes we are fine.” Spencer could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

“Do you know what happened? The Ministry is closed mouthed.” she was not trying to pry, she was being her protective mother bear self.

“Well, uh…” Aaron motioned for the phone.

“Garcia, can you get the team to meet at Dave’s? I know, no it’s not a case. I’ll make lunch on the grill.” she spoke for a few more moments and he hung up.

“She will text. I need to run to the market.” Aaron dug into his food manners impeccable but eating faster than normal.

“Spencer.” Andrew tapped the syringe still sitting full on the table.

“I can get it after I eat. The numbers are not going to change, and I’m actually hungry.” Dave pulsed making Spencer wince. A couple of them Pulses hurt.

“You will take it now. I have said nothing about your “forgetting” it, but no more. I will stand over you and watch if you make me, but I’d like to think you are an adult and don’t need to be babysat. We have tangled once about this and I won, do not think I am any less ready to stand on your ass for this Spencer.” Rossi warned.

“I…”

“It’s necessary Babe. I understand you don’t like it. You said it helps, please.” Aaron pleaded.

“I hate this. I hate the feeling.”

“What feeling?” Andrew asked.

“I was taking Ration IV, Reynolds changed it to Ration II, I have to inject twice as much and get a severe head rush and nausea about ten minutes after I take it.” Spencer snapped.

“Why didn’t you say anything? If the meds aren’t right we can get them changed.” Dave asked concerned.

“I have complained. I have asked Reynolds to put me back on Ration IV at least a dozen times, he tells me that he is the doctor no matter what my business card says. Then dismisses me.”

“You need a new doctor. I will make you a list.”

“Dr Donald Mallard,” Rossi suggested.

“I can accept that. He is in charge of Gibbs and DiNozzo. I know he was the one that prescribed the Ration Kit, I had to smooth Reynolds’ feathers when someone dared to medicine over him. He is such an antiquated putz. I’ll switch the records. Take it, you are shaking.” Andrew sent a couple of texts while Reid took his meds. All three men clandestinely watched as they ate. Reid swallowed hard grabbing the table closing his eyes as the room spun.

“Breathe. Just breathe.” Aaron knelt next to him affected by the nausea his Bonded was feeling. “It’s bad, I can feel it. I have to concentrate not to puke.”

“That proves it’s a complete and secure Bond,” Dave interjected.

“Exactly. Spencer, have you been vomiting?” Lawson was not amused. Hotch and Reid looked like they were seconds from kecking.

“Sometimes.”

“Dr Mallard, It’s Rossi, can you come over Spencer is having a negative reaction to Ration II.” Dave listened for a moment. “Yes, I’ll tell him. Thank you. He is on his way. He says to sip some room temperature juice.”

“I’ll get it.” Aaron rushed off to the kitchen. Spencer gagged, they heard Hotch retch from the kitchen. “Goddammit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Ugh, that is awful.” Hotch offered a small glass of white grape juice. Spencer went to lay down while the table was cleared and dishes were done. It was about forty minutes later that an urgent knock came on the door. Dr Mallard and Tony entered.

“Congratulations. Let me take a look at you.” Ducky immediately took a test frowning at the number on the display. “Has he eaten?”

“Yes, he ate some eggs, two sausages, a half a biscuit, a cup of coffee, and some juice.” Aaron listed. 

“He is not getting enough from the Ration he is taking, why did Reynolds change what was working? These numbers are too low with the food he ate. I will have the pharmacy deliver what he needs. Andrew, I wonder how much trouble it would be to transfer Agents Hotchner and Reid to my care.” Ducky asked checking Hotch over.

“Consider it done Duck,” Andrew assured.

“I have to run errands, I can pick it up quicker.” Hotch offered.

“You should stay by him, you will be surprised how desperately you need to touch each other for the next couple days. Italian Carpool, I’m driving.” DiNozzo claimed.

“That is a good idea, Anthony. I will stay here and monitor our young Mage. I think some peppermint will help you, Aaron. Ducky gave Spencer a Lollipop, taking the seat closest to Spencer, and made himself comfortable. “These have a high healthy glucose level, I get them from the pharmacy, they are made for children but are quite effective in adults as well. I have ordered him some, just ask for a flavour list they will fill it after you choose.”

“I’ll text you the list. Vieni autista.” Dave called. Tony took the still wrapped candy from a drowsy Reid, tore off the wrapper and plopped it in his mouth. (Come on driver.)

“Sul tuo sei passeggeri.” (on your six passenger)


	7. Friends of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She is a practised killer. Nothing that I haven’t dealt with before.” Spencer stood toe to toe with Gibbs’s glare.
> 
> “Are you going to be able to stand with her like this?” Gibbs tested.
> 
> “Easily. She does not scare me, and neither do you.” Reid didn’t blink.

Spencer blinked disoriented trying to get a clear view of the situation. He could hear a woman crying softly, the sound of running water, the smell of burnt rubber. Hanging here was doing nothing. Spencer unbuckled his seat belt crumpling against the roof of the car then scramble upright helping their passenger out of her seatbelt.

“Hold still, let me check them.” Spencer crawled between the seats. Derek was out, he could see no injury. Aaron had blood running down the right side of his head, his leg trapped where the vehicle was wedged against the side of the ravine.

“Are they okay?” Kim asked her voice quivering. Spencer felt around luckily finding his phone. He had lost it careening off the side of the road.

“They are alive. Garcia?” he put the call on speaker.

“Oh my god, where are you? What happened? I can’t get a bead on you.” the tech was frantic. Spencer handed his phone to Kim, so he could search the SUV.

“We have Kim. We were returning when we were attacked. She ran us off the road. The SUV is upside down and Hotch is trapped, he hit his head he is unconscious. Derek is coming to, I see no injury. We are approximately five miles from the city limits.” Spencer reported.

“Emily, Dave, and the sheriff are on the way. Emergency services are coming.” Garcia was manically multi taxing. A menacing ping echoed through the vehicle.

“What was that?” Kim asked terrified.

“She is shooting at us. Out of the window.” Spencer took a handful of small Lapis stones making shields as powerful as he was able. 

“Reid?” Morgan slurred.

“Derek. Hold these. Good, don’t move, don’t drop them. I, okay. Garcia I put shield stones in Aaron’s pocket, Morgan is holding his. Kim and I are running into the woods. I need to protect Derek and Hotch, she doesn’t need hostages. She can unseat the car to get to Kim, there’s more than a hundred feet of the ravine under them. Hurry please.” Spencer squeezed out the broken window snagging his satchel. He draped it over his neck staying low to crawl closer to the woods. “Kim, I lost one of my contacts, I can’t see well. When I say go you run straight into the woods. Don’t stop. Hold my hand so we don’t get separated. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” she was fighting so hard to be brave.

“The UnSub is on her way down the ravine, we have to go. I am hanging up Garcia. Tell them to hurry.” he shoved his phone into his bag and got ready to run. Hoping that their flight would stop their UnSub from harming his friends. “Run.”

Kim took off like a shot pulling him along. The UnSub yelled at them to stop firing her gun wildly. Spencer lost his footing but Kim expertly kept him running. They ran until they were both wheezing chests burning. Spencer took the lead looking for a place to hide. He found a shallow cave in the rock wall that was not too hard to climb up to. Using his phone light to inspect it he determined it was dry and safe. He pulled a few Stones from his pocket setting them on tiny ledges. Kim joined him in the cave.

“That is so cool.” how she spoke with her teeth chattering so he would never know. 

“So it looks like stone?” he set a few more stones.

“It looks like a flat wall,” she replied.

“That’s what I hoped. I think it will help keep it warm too.” She huddled by the rear wall shivering not so much from cold but adrenaline. He used a couple of stones to make two sleeping bags.

“Sweet.” Kim dove into hers snuggling into the warmth. Spencer made a few lanterns ducking out to make certain the light couldn’t be seen.

“Are you injured?” Spencer asked taking inventory of his satchel contents.

“No. Terrified, hungry, and I have to pee.” she chuckled nervously.

“Oh. okay, um. I will scout around make sure it’s safe.” Spencer checked the area, determining the thick bushes a few feet from their hideout were not dangerous for a bathroom. He stood guard while she did her business the when she was safely hidden emptied his bladder. 

“This is neat, in a cowering in a clever hideout from psycho bitch kind of way.”

“I hate camping. I’m a shameless city boy. Are you hungry?” he offered her a power bar and bottled water.

“What will you eat?” he showed her he had a supply of bars. She giggled at the pile of lollipops. “How did you figure out it was me?”

“We found a diary. She was quite acerbic.” Spencer said.

“She dated my dad for a few months. She latched on quick, saying she loved him after like their third date. I was indifferent to her. She is shallow, kinda plastic. She is a Base Empath, she said she could feel how he felt, how much he cared. We got along and all, but she got real jealous if dad did things with me and not her. He and I have been alone since I was three, we have things we do together. Hiking, fishing, making models. She wasn’t interested in that stuff but got pissed when we spent a whole day together. She thought he needed to spend that time with her. Dad broke it off he felt like he was being made to choose. We saw her around town sometimes and she didn’t seem cracked. Then we started getting phone calls. We couldn’t tell if it was male or female but it was creepy. Then there were flowers and gifts delivered. Dad always threw them away unopened.” Kim sniffled.

“She thought if she got you out of the picture she could have your father. Did she try to influence him or you?” Spencer finished her story.

“No, she wasn’t strong enough. Ugh, I can’t imagine that, making feelings. Why did she shoot dad?”

“So she could rush in and take care of him. She thought he would see how much she loved him and love her back.” Spencer played with his Kit, debating on using it in front of her or not.

“But Angie was at the hospital with us.” Kim sighed

“Yes. She didn’t see Angie as a threat, she blamed you.”

“So stupid. She killed two people just cause they looked like me?”

“I wish I had an easy reason. I can give you the clinical, but I have a hard time believing you want a psych lecture right now. I need to take my medicine, is that going to disturb you?” Spencer held up his kit.

“No, my grandma is Diabetic, I've seen it.” Kim grabbed a white and green swirled lolly.

“Green Apple. It’s so good.” she opened the candy hesitantly licking it. She smiled popping it in her mouth.

“Only one, those are a sugar rush on a stick.”

“You are a Practitioner? My mom was a Savant.” Kim played with the wrapper for her candy.

“I am a Mage.” her eyes went wide. “I know. I didn’t even know I was Latent. That was a long day.” she giggled. “What is your favourite animal?”

“Otter. I love how they play. They are so cute.” Spencer pulled a stone from his pocket, she sat forward watching as the tiny stone morphed into a realistic stuffed otter. It was something he did for Henry. Even though she was seventeen, sometimes it was nice to have a warm fuzzy. “Wow. Thank you. Oh it’s warm”

“Try to get some sleep. They will find us in the morning.” Spencer leaned against the wall settling in for guard duty. He could feel Hotch still groggy, dull pain, and fear. He knew Spencer was running, that was the only time Hotch was afraid when his loved ones were in danger.

“How will they find us?” she nestled into the thick sleeping bag.

“Agent Hotchner is my Keystone.”

“Oh wow. Cool. Which one was that?” 

“The tall serious one.”

“He is scary. Really hot, scary hot.” she snickered,

“Yes, he is.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you all right?” 

“I hate to say it but I’m pathetically bored.”

“No need to apologise.” he tried to get up but got dizzy and fell back to wait it out.

“What is that?” she pointed at the wall of the cave.

“It’s nothing.”

“It looks like blood. Are you bleeding?” he leaned up his shirt revealing a sticky splotch of blood. “Oh god.”

“I’m okay.” he leaned closer to the cave entrance. He could hear distant noises but not anything specific.

“You are way pale.” she offered him the last bottle of water when he refused she glared impressively.

“We are going to have to stay here. I can’t run,” he said apologetically

“It’s cool. Your Keystone will find us. Can I do anything?” Kim hugged the plush otter to her chest. As brave as she was, that otter had not left her side.

“No. Do you know how to play chess?” He checked how many stones he had left.

“No, sorry. I can play a dangerous game of Yahtzee.” she smiled when he chuckled

“I have a few games on my phone, you want to try them?” he handed it to her.

“Oh cool solitaire. You sure?” he nodded. She tucked into her sleeping bag getting lost in her game.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dr Reid?” Kim whispered shaking him gently.

“What’s wrong?” he didn’t even know he’d fallen asleep. He was lightheaded, weak.

“I hear something.” she looked terrified.

“Shhh.” he listened, sounds too loud to be naturally made his heartbeat rise.

“I need you to be silent. I have no idea who or what it is. Grab your blanket get behind me. Spencer forced himself to his knees moving to the centre of the cave. Kim did as directed. 

“Now what?”

“I want you to find a way to touch me. Some way that is comfortable easy to maintain.” she scoot close her knees right up against his butt. “I am weaker than I expected. I’m setting shields, I’m not certain I can hold two separately, this will hold no matter if I’m conscious or not, my Aura will support it. I need you to keep yourself still. I have no weapon but Magick, and I have no idea if I can wield enough to do any good. I have educative knowledge but haven’t been formally trained. You have to be still until my Keystone finds us.”

“I won’t move.” he could feel the warm otter squished between them. A rock bounced against the right wall of the cave. “She found us.”

“I will protect you.” Spencer tossed his Inhibitor behind them, He pulled power from his core willing the two stones to be a sturdy strong shield dome around them.

“Your skin is tingly.” Kim shifted cuddling against his back. Her slight frame was safely behind him.

“Kiiiiimmy,” Susan called tauntingly. “I know you are up there.”

“Oh no,” she whispered curse words under her breath.

“I will protect you. I will keep you safe. I will not let her harm you.” Spencer said with conviction. Thin bolts of electricity skittered across the shield around them. The ground hummed beneath his shins, he pulled the energy Gaia offered to pour it into the shield. If he fell, the Earth energy would keep Kim safe.

“I don’t want to die. I want my daddy.” Kim was sobbing her body shaking.

“I will protect you.” the shelter he made shimmered as Susan walked through it.

“There you are you conniving little bitch.” Susan snarled. 

“FBI. Drop your weapon and put your hands up.” Spencer balanced, on one hand, the other he held fisted in his lap.

“I don’t think so. You look bad Mr eff bee iie.” she kicked one of the lanterns over. “Just give me the girl and you can go home.”

“Drop the weapon. I am Mage, I will use Magick to defend us.” Spencer had warned her as was required.

“There is no way you are strong enough little Fed. Just lay down, I only need a second.” Susan aimed at them.

“No!” Kim screamed. Spencer thrust his arm out. The gun fired. Ozone flew from his fingers, the charge violently danced across the UnSub’s body, she moaned collapsing bonelessly. Spencer could hear Kim sobbing before he was swallowed by the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can feel him, he is close,” Aaron repeated frustrated.

“I believe you. I can feel his work.” Dave assured walking close by the Unit Chief.

“I smell Ozone.” Aaron scanned the high limestone wall as searchers looked under everything that someone could hide under. He held his hand up hoping to feel what he was sensing. “There.” Hotch ran to the wall making his way up ignoring those that called him back.

“Holy shit,” Derek exclaimed when Aaron disappeared into the solid rock wall. A few seconds later the blind disappeared revealing the cave.

“The UnSub is down. I need medics!” Aaron moved around the two huddled in the centre of the floor Derek, Dave, JJ, and a park ranger spill into the cave. 

“Are you his Keystone?” Kim asked not moving from her curled position, forehead pressed between Spencer's shoulder blades.

“Yes, I am. Are you okay?” Aaron asked kneeling close.

“He said I can't move until you let me. He is bleeding, He couldn’t run. He hasn’t moved in a couple of hours” She turned a bit to look at him. The ranger reached to touch Spencer’s shoulder.

“Stop,” Dave warned. The ranger cried out falling back hard onto his ass, Tased.

“I will help him, Kim. You have done well.” Aaron hesitantly held his hand out, electric current reached for his fingers like a Plasma Globe.

“That is impressive. I’ve never seen anyone charge their shield like that” Dave said watching the Ozone drain to Aaron. Aaron looked around his Conduit plucking up two small gemstones from beside his knee. Aaron pulled the power from the stones neutralizing them so that Spencer and Kim could be rescued. Kim sat back while Spencer fell into Aaron’s lap.

“Kim, come with me, honey. I know, we will take care of him.” JJ helped the girl up from stiff knees.

“Kimber!” a man’s voice shouted.

“Daddy!” the young woman ran from JJ into her father’s arms.

“Son of a bitch. He’s been shot.” Aaron said tearing Spencer’s shirt to expose the wound in his back. 

“Get a group ready, sending down a man with a GSW,” Dave called down. Aaron’s power swelled making the air thick. A rescue litter formed under Spencer, Derek covered him in a blanket and securely strapped his friend in.

“Ready,” Derek announced. The people gathered gave thumbs up. After a nod, Aaron stood up Magick lifting the litter. The precious cargo floated clear of the cave then down into waiting arms. “They got him. Go, we got this.”

“I’ll keep you posted.” Hotch ran over to one of the rugged quads that Spencer was being secured to. The officer driving started it, while Aaron climbed in hand resting on Spencer’s chest. “I will keep him steady, just drive.”

“You got it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Easy. Pull it back you are safe.” Aaron grabbed Spencer’s right hand. He wasn’t even fully awake and he was raising Ozone to protect.

“Aaron.” Spencer’s eyes fluttered open.

“You scared me Little One.”

“I’m sorry. Kim?”

“Safe and sound. She stopped by to visit, but her dad made her go home to rest. That was some extraordinary wielding Spencer.” Aaron gave him a scoop of ice chips.

“The UnSub?”

“She didn’t make it.” Spencer’s eyes went wide.

“Kim gave her statement, she says you warned Susan about your Magick. It was determined a righteous shoot.” Aaron explained.

“When can we go home?” there was a tap on the door.

“Hello. Glad you are awake Dr Reid. I’m Dr Cliff Morrison. How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. Stiff, hungry.” Spencer admitted. Morrison moved the bedclothes to check his wound.

“Good. I think after maybe four more treatments you will be good to go.” the doctor lay his hand over the bandage on his side. A warm soothing sensation eased the drug muted ache. “That should be enough for now. I’ll make sure a tray is sent up for you.” Morrison pat his knee and left them alone.

“I collected all but one of your Platforms. I figured you would want Kim to have the otter.” Aaron smiled when Spencer nodded.

“Don’t ever make me leave you like that again,” Spencer whispered.

“I am sorry. I can’t promise that you know that. I will promise that I will always find you.” Aaron kissed his knuckles.

“I will take it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

She sat watching from the top level of the parking garage kitty-corner from his work. He had arrived like clockwork at eight thirty am, the nerd was with him. They were both moving slow Aaron with a slight limp, Reid seemingly sore all over. Spencer stopped at the coffee kiosk buying two Venti cups. Like they did every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning. She had followed them to NCIS headquarters but had no idea what they were doing there.

Aaron was carrying his briefcase, Reid’s purse, and two go bags so Reid carried the coffees, a small thermal bag, and opened the door. Once they were inside she couldn’t see what happened, but she could imagine it. They would stand in the queue waiting to go through the security checkpoint. From there to the silver doored elevators. A randomly interrupted ride to the sixth floor. Through the glass doors, up to the catwalk, into his stuffy office.

He would work on red tape paperwork in the quiet before the team began trickling in at eight. JJ and Garcia first, Rossi next, Emily, Grant, and then Morgan who would slip in at the last moment. They would work on consults, finish reports, or study cold cases until ten when Aaron would lead them to the round table room to discuss the shit they just worked on.

Unless they got a case before then. After working through everything they would again return to their desks and offices using the assistance the others had offered to work those cases. They would begin to trickle out about an hour later all seeking food. 

Except for Aaron, Reid, and Rossi. They stayed in the office more often than not. She imagined them hunched over their desks shovelling whatever they had brought into their too important to be sociable maws. The afternoon just like the morning. If there was no case, they would leave between five and six. 

She had been surprised how much his schedule had changed since she had left. The man that never left before eight at night was now leaving work with the rest of his team. He was staying with Rossi more often than not anymore. She figured that was so he could work with his Conduit. Wasn’t that a surprise. Aaron blessed with a Conduit, saddled with Reid. It had to be infuriating. That amused her.

A postal truck stopped at the checkpoint. The driver handing over a medium box. The guard signed the paperwork for the driver, the driver signed paperwork for the guard. Back to the grind. A different guard carried a basket to his car running the various pieces of mail to the building to be scanned, irradiated and sniffed before being delivered to their destined receivers.

“Game on.” she smiled driving out of the parking structure.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, dude not fair.” Derek was laughing as he wiped snow from the back of his neck.

“I warned you.” Spencer giggled. Derek did not have Magick to wield, he was a Sage level Touch Precognitive, sometimes he had visions when he touched items. Though Spencer would respond with Magick in their little prank war, he still played along. Helping his little brother practice.

“Yes, you did Bubby. He deserved it. You are getting better at that.” Garcia set the double chocolate muffin they had been competing for on his desk.

“Dave has so much better training methods than the Ministry. I have an appointment to certify my Magick for field use.” Spencer told them excitedly. Again.

“I think it’s because he knows you,” Emily said.

“That Ozone shield was epic.” Derek praised.

“Reid, time to go.” Spencer bounced up gathering his things. Cameron from the mailroom bustled in. Aaron pointed to his office and waited by the door for Spencer. There was a fwoomp and an impressive string of curses. Spencer snickered at the eyebrow Aaron gave him.

“Oh my god. That is awesome.” JJ laughed taking pictures of a hot pink glitter covered Derek Morgan.

“My muffin,” Spencer shouted making the laughter even louder.

“But I triggered your little trap, the chocolate is mine Pretty Boy,” Derek said triumphantly.

“Are you sure?” Spencer left the bullpen leaving them to contemplate.

“It’s vulnerable isn’t it?” Aaron asked.

“Yep.” Spencer rocked on his heels. “But the thought that it may be rigged will save it.”

“You are sneaky Dr Reid.” Aaron chuckled.

“My muffin Agent Hotchner.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hotch, Proxy Gibbs has called Reid’s desk three times. He sounds peeved.” Emily held up the messages as he walked past.

“Reid is on his way, had to get his creds updated.” Aaron smiled at their cheers.

“That's my boy.” Morgan high fived Grant.

“I’ll call Gibbs to get the details.” Hotch ducked into his office.

“You got a delivery,” Dave said leading a curious group into his office. Aaron cut open the box while the phone rang.

“I did. Gibbs, it’s Hotch.” Aaron listened to Jethro explain why he called. “We will be there in twenty.”

“What’s going on?” Grant asked. Aaron forgot the box gathering his and Spencer’s Kevlar from the small closet next to the WC at the rear of his office.

“Tony is missing. He was canvassing a neighbourhood for a terrorist cell and disappeared. Gibbs can’t track him. He wants Spencer and I to run the trail if we can find it.” Aaron was thrumming with concern, not only did he like the NCIS agent, but his Bonded loved him like a brother.

“Get ready.” Dave motioned them to get their things.

“Case?” Spencer asked as they boiled out of the office.

“Come here, Spencer.” Hotch called. They all had to run to catch up with the anxious genius.

~~~~~~~~~~

“The last address he was seen was here.” Spencer pointed to a spot on the map. 

“Agents are going to continue canvassing after we begin the trail. Gibbs and the team will be close with us so there are no distractions, Dr Mallard and Jimmy will be in the van following. NCIS agents will be following at a safe distance. When we locate the end of the trail, we will make entry on the teams we have already set up.” Hotch concluded breaking up the multi-agency huddle. Spencer walked the sidewalk scanning the area for Tony’s trail.

“What are you seeing?” Gibbs asked emotion heavy in his voice. He knew he was pushing the kid hard, but he was frantic to find his Conduit.

“I’m not finding anything. He may not have used the sidewalk, just crossing the yards to cut time.” Rossi guide him up an empty driveway away from the busyness.

“We will find him. Relax, focus. Don’t force it. Shake it out. Take the time you need.” Dave instructed. Spencer nodded pulling the earwig from his ear.

“You can do this Probie.” Jethro gave him a pat on the arm. Reid grabbed his bare wrist his power surging as high as his Inhibitor would allow. He took a few tentative steps before dragging Gibbs to the next house’s stoop. Spencer turned bright Pink eyes on him. “He’s got it, open it.”

Aaron kicked in the door Derek rushing in to clear the area. The team made a sweep calling the all clear so Spencer could enter. He dropped Gibb’s arm following a trail invisible to all but himself. He got to the kitchen and knelt fingers darting to something on the floor. Aaron grasped his hand stopping him from contaminating the tiny drop of blood. Emily offered Hotch a pair of black nitrile gloves, they took a few moments to slip them on Spencer’s hands.

“Are you ready?” Hotch asked making certain the tiny camera and mic were in place.

“Yeah.” Spencer was dancing in place eyes darting from the blood drop to the back door.

“He’s ready,” Hotch announced.

“We are going off Inhibitors gentlemen,” Hotch warned. Dave got Spencer’s while Aaron dropped his own in Emily’s hand. 

“Go Mage.” Spencer and Aaron were off, Reid describing how two men had carried Tony out, into the back of an SUV. He jogged along the trail a large contingent blocking the whole street wherever he turned. Through the residential area and out into the busier traffic areas. There was a lot of traffic and an unknown amount of time had passed, so he had to focus, only running when he had a strong trail. It was infuriating, he wanted to go faster. Find Tony. Garcia ran the traffic signals stopping cars so he didn’t have to wait for anything. Across a four-way stop, down the street, past office buildings with a few rubberneckers lining the sidewalks, right at the dentist’s office, to the front of a nondescript two storey building. The sign said remodelling, opening soon. Agents collected by the entrance points like a well-oiled machine.

“Silent. Move out.” Like ink dripped in water, the teams spread to each corner of the building. Startled construction workers in the front office were expertly evacuated. The office in the right rear corner of the second floor was the only one they couldn’t enter silently. The locks were not fastened, but it was obvious there were bars across the doors.

“I will open this one,” Aaron whispered. Dave and Spencer nodded. 

“I got the rear,” Gibbs replied. Aaron pulsed a metallic grating sound told them that the bar had moved. Hotch reached for the knob the door swung in. 

“We are in.”

“So are we.” Jethro motioned to his team to clear the rooms and funnel down the hall. Ziva took the right, McGee the left, Grant and JJ covered their backs. 

The front of the office had a large waiting room, a closed in reception desk, and two halls with evenly spaced offices. Spencer walked down the hall drawn to the third door on the left. Aaron continued forward clearing his assigned area Morgan on his back. Dave went to the end of the hall and around the corner. Spencer searched the small overly-white breakroom. Crossing over to the other door. He heard nothing so he opened the door.

“There’s a large room past the break room,” he reported fighting the need to follow the trail.

“Wait for backup.”

“I need to go.” He held onto the door frame to stop himself.

“Behind you.” Aaron moved to the side so Spencer could walk without being in his line of sight. Dave appeared at the end of the hall.

“He is here.” Spencer rolled his neck his Affinity screaming for him to finish the trail.

“We are at your six,” Gibbs said. Hotch threw open the door, Spencer and Dave moving into the conference room. Tony lay dazed on the floor by the right leg of the heavy table, hands tied behind his back, legs tied from ankle to knee. He motioned with his head at another door. Grant and Emily both yelled out identifying themselves.

“He’s running,” Prentiss informed them as she chased after their quarry.

“There is no way out.” an agent named Balboa said. There was a scuffle then Grant announced they had the suspect in custody.

“Tone?” Gibbs knelt next to his Conduit fighting the need to tear the ropes from his limbs. 

“Jet?” DiNozzo tried to reach his Keystone and cried out when he couldn’t

“Why can’t I feel him?” Gibbs asked holding Tony’s head in his lap. Two people were taking images of the ropes for the record.

“Haskell gave him Yolcisimine,” Emily said showing the vial in an evidence bag.

“He can’t feel his Magick?” Gibbs sounded gutted like he understood.

“Ministry medics are on their way,” Aaron assured cutting the bindings off of DiNozzo, sliding them into paper evidence bags.

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Jethro asked his Conduit.

“I did Jet. I yelled and yelled. They didn’t answer. They didn’t come.” Tony snuggled into Gibbs. The Marine glared at McGee and David.

“We heard nothing of import. Nothing that would alert us to any issue.” Ziva said unmoved by the Sorcerer’s glare.

“We heard nothing,” McGee repeated brokenly rushing out of the room. The medics swarmed Tony checking his vitals and starting an IV.

“How did you find me?” Tony asked as they rolled the gurney through the halls.

“Mage Reid. He lead us right to you.” Jethro said proudly.

“He...he ran all that way?’ DiNozzo caught sight of his friend held tightly in his Keystone’s arms. Ducky was hovering knowing Tony was in good hands. Aaron tapped Spencer’s back then pointed toward the ambulance. Spencer staggered over his eyes still flashing Pink. “You are going to crash.”

“Probably.” Reid hesitantly reached for Tony’s hand afraid that Gibbs would be too protective to allow the contact. Tony snatched his hand sighing happily.

“You okay Tone?” Gibbs asked.

“He feels nice, warm...eases the headache.” Tony pulled on his arm to get him closer.

“You shouldn’t be touching him, sir, he is liable to Siphon your Aura.” the Ministry rep sniffed waving him away like he was a bug. She was self-importantly hovering, making herself the only Rep to help Proxy DiNozzo, looking for a high-ranking pat on the back.

“He is not drawing anything.” Spencer squeezed the hand locked around his own.

“Please, you are hindering our progress.” she literally tried to bully him away by shoving her hip into him. 

“Back off,” Aaron growled not appreciating her attitude.

“I beg your pardon...Oh, Proctor Hotchner. This man is impeding care, could you assist with his removal?” she reached for Tony’s hand.

“Don’t touch them!” Hotch warned.

“No!” DiNozzo yanked Spencer closer. Her hand landed on Spencer’s and he cried out pulsing hard knocking her back.

“He attacked me.” she gapped at him stunned.

“Mage Reid just completed a Savant Search for this man, his brother. They are supporting each other. You just assaulted two distressed Conduits. My Conduits. His Conduits. I will be talking to the Council.” Gibbs was vibrating he was so pissed. She blanched.

“Aaron.” Spencer wobbled the adrenaline finally disappearing from his body. His knees unhinged from exhaustion. Aaron scooped him up looking around for another gurney for him to rest on.

“Okay Love. You’re okay.”

“Gimme.” Tony pulled on the hand still clutched tightly to his own. Aaron lay Spencer next to DiNozzo. Tony nearly purred wrapping the smaller man in his long arms.

“Goodnight Tony.” Spencer hummed asleep before his friend could answer.

“Night Reidy.” 

“They look perfectly comfortable. I will accompany them to make certain Dr Red gets his Ration and a good solid nap. Meet us there gentlemen. Let’s go.” Ducky took over deftly guiding everyone to what they should be doing.

“Should we argue?” Hotch asked Gibbs.

“I wouldn’t, he gets testy.”

“I am surprisingly reluctant to witness that.” Aaron followed Gibbs to where the team was waiting in the cars.

“Wise man.”

~~~~~~~~~~

So even though he couldn’t feel his Magick his Magick could feel that I could replenish his depleted core. By the time he was clear of the drugs, he was already almost fully recharged. I was awake after fifteen minutes but he wouldn’t let go, so I just laid there dozing.” Spencer finished explaining as the elevator doors opened into the NCIS bullpen.

“I woke up without any side effects,” Tony said big smile on his face. JJ and Dave were standing in the pathway between the MCRT’s desks. 

“How long was he missing before you noticed?” JJ asked.

“I do not know. I never heard anything of import.” Ziva answered looking exceedingly bored. Gibbs directed them to the meeting room chuckling when both Conduits made a beeline for the coffee pot. Tony handed him a cup, then waited for Spencer to make one for himself and Hotch.

“Director Vance.” Hotch offered his hand.

“Agent Hotchner. I want to thank your team, I am grateful.”

“Our pleasure.” A gentle knock preceded JJ, Dave, Emily, and Grant entering the room.

“What do you got?” Gibbs asked before Hotch could. 

“Morgan is watching them. McGee is extremely worried physically pained. He is nervous and immensely guilty you can feel he is holding something back. She is completely detached. She is smug, her answers are clipped. She is concerned, but it is not for Tony, she is thinking of herself. It’s calculating. His distress levels rise when she speaks.” JJ reported.

“Her responses are exactly enough to answer the questions, no more no less. McGee is giving short one or two-word answers. He is radiating guilt, but he is too intimidated to say anything.” Rossi added. Penelope bustled in with a Goth woman carrying computer equipment.

“Okay. This is Abby, she is the one that set up the recording devices. It is an awesome setup. We have the recording all synchronized. There are two recordings, one in the car for back up to hear DiNozzo and communicate with him, and one that just records what Tony was saying.” Garcia announced. 

“Everything seems normal until a bit over an hour in. I didn’t think you would want to listen to all of the time before, so I pressed ahead to the bad parts on the car recorder.” Abby took over bringing up a wavelength display on the monitor.

“Play it,” Hotch said Gibbs pacing beside him. Tony’s voice began, he was babbling saying nothing just keeping a constant flow for his back up to be aware he was fine. He gave an address and you could hear him knock on the door. He was charming and bright as he asked the woman who answered the door questions. The conversation ended and DiNozzo moved on now talking about a movie he had seen the previous weekend. Another house number, silence, then a short shocking conversation between McGee and David.

“I didn't hear any of that.” DiNozzo looked stricken.

“You weren’t meant to Honey. They shut off the connection for your mic to the car, but the recorder was set to catch what they said at any time. That is why Abby added a second recorder for just your mic. In case their observations overran yours. There are a few random comments after but nothing pertaining to the case. They spoke about enjoying the quiet.” Garcia said.

“This is what the secondary recorded.” Abby sniffed. She slammed her hands over her ears.

“Oh shit...NO!...Tim?...Ziva?... Anybody? I can’t feel it...I...Don’t leave me… Jet?... Jet!?... I… can’t… find… you…”

“Oh god.” Gibbs leaned over the table swallowing thickly. Tony rest his hand on the back of his knee. He turned tear-filled eyes on his Bonded.

“I’m right here. I am okay. You found me.”

“They turned it off,” Hotch said incredulously. Gibbs was stunned his face looked like he couldn’t fathom what he had just heard. Derek slid into the room obviously pissed.

“I was listening to them from under the staircase, it funnels their voices perfectly. He keeps trying to talk and she runs over him. Before I came up she said “Relax Timothy. Ask anyone who has worked with Tony, they would have done the same thing. We have done nothing wrong. It is just DiNozzo.’ McGee stammered but said nothing.” 

“They left him without backup.” Spencer sounded shocked. “How long Garcia?”

“Almost two hours.” she flinched when DiNozzo whimpered. 

Spencer marched angrily across the hall standing at the railing overlooking the bullpen. Ziva was leaning against Gibb’s desk cleaning her nails with a knife, Timothy was sitting in his chair head in his hands defeated. Spencer made certain his voice would be heard by the agents close by. “They turned off the communications equipment. They left him unprotected, alone because he was annoying them. They left their partner in the cold so they could and I quote revel in the solitude.” Agents stood up looking at the two suddenly in the spotlight.

“Balboa, Lincoln take them to interrogation two and three. I’ll be down when I am less homicidal.” Gibbs ordered. McGee hopped up making his way to the room, Balboa had to force David to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

“He is all kinds of shattered. He admitted everything. He even says after twenty minutes he asked if they should turn it back on. That is in the recording. He knows what he did and is honestly devastated.” JJ told them. She and Hotch had interviewed Tim. While Morgan and Emily had been sent to speak to Ziva.

“She is tight-lipped. She still says that it was faulty equipment. Says that she heard nothing of import. That is all she will say. She Pulses her Aura in sharp bursts. All I felt was the pressure, so I have no idea what she is doing.” Emily informed them. 

“Timmy says it’s like a rug burn on a sunburn,” Abby said nibbling on her lip.

“My Probie is Sensitive. If she is hitting him with that no wonder he is always like a kicked puppy around her.” Tony scrubbed his hands over his face.

“I would like to speak to her,” Spencer interjected softly.

“Reid she is…” Gibbs did not want him anywhere near David.

“She is smug, narcissistic, and uses intimidation and threats to achieve her desired results.” Hotch grinned at his agent proudly.

“She is a trained assassin.” Abby blurted.

“She is a practised killer. Nothing that I haven’t dealt with before.” Spencer stood toe to toe with Gibbs’s glare.

“Are you going to be able to stand with her like this?” Gibbs tested.

“Easily. She does not scare me, and neither do you.” Reid didn’t blink.

“Go on then.” Spencer left before he could change his mind. He was not a bit surprised when Hotch and Gibbs stepped into the observation room.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why did they send you in here?” Ziva asked the shy man-child sitting scrunched up in the chair across from her.

“Babysitting,” he replied fascinated by the aglet on his sneaker.

“I do not require a babysitter.” she pulsed her Aura he flinched for her benefit.

“Obviously someone disagrees.” his attention moved to a small yellow duck on his sock.

“Perhaps they do not know what else to do with you.” she was disappointed when all he did was shrug.

“Can I ask you a question?” he turned his head finally looking at her.

“If you must.” he sighed and turned away. They sat for another seven minutes forty-two seconds in silence. “I thought you wanted to ask me something.” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You didn’t seem to want to talk. I understand wanting to be left alone.”

“You may ask.” she granted like she was permitting vassals an audience.

“What’s it like?” he blinked curious eyes at her.

“What? I do not understand.” Ziva said.

“Mossad. What’s it like?”

“It is nothing like here.” she scoffed.

“Tell me about it.” she sat forward observing him for a moment. Then began to speak.

“He is good,” Gibbs said watching Spencer lead her by the nose.

“He is our secret weapon,” Hotch told him. When they had everything they needed Aaron pulsed to get his attention.

“It seems your time for sitting is over. I am surprised to say I enjoyed our conversation.” Ziva said obliviously.

“One more question.” Spencer stopped by the door.

“Sure.” she turned to him.

“Why do you hate Tony?” he asked his voice still soft.

“Tony is a clown, a child. He is a joke. He does not deserve such an important position. To be lead agent simply because he is a high-level Practitioner is offensive. I should be Lead, I will show them how a unit should be run. Structure and discipline will make them all more useful. Gibbs will be much easier to control.” Spencer stood up to his full height.

“Anthony is an intelligent and compassionate man, a skilled investigator, a decorated agent, and my friend,” Reid explained hotly.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” she sneered.

“No, I don’t think you know the meaning of the words. But I think you are forgetting something vital.” Spencer smiled at her, it was not a nice smile judging by the way she faltered.

“What would that be doctor?” she said it like it was an insult.

“He is Gibb’s Conduit and Bonded. It’s not me you have to explain yourself to.” Ziva blanched.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I want waffles.” Spencer blurted silencing the dinner debate.

“The Mage wants waffles, the Mage gets waffles people. IHOP it is.” Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope’s shoulder escorting her off the elevator.

“I’ll get us a table.” Grant offered grabbing his briefcase from under his desk.

“Thanks, man we will meet you there.” Morgan followed Penelope to her lair while everyone gathered their things.


	8. Box Full of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I agree, and this is why I just let it go at the time. In my opinion, this is not a random event.” Spencer started getting more focused attention.
> 
> “After looking through everything and hearing his theory I agree with him,” Tony interjected stopping Hotch from dismissing things.
> 
> “It struck me a week ago that something was wrong. Something Derek said that hit me, hard.” 
> 
> “What did I say?” Morgan asked.
> 
> “That man has had the worst luck lately.” Spencer quoted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smex

Aaron strained holding the slats in the headboard like his life depended on it. He forced his eyes open looking down to the marvel between his legs. Spencer’s lips wrapped obcenely around his cock, tongue working frantically along the thick vien, fingers massaging his balls.

“Dear god.” his head fell back unable to watch the erotic display and not blow too soon. Spencer hummed sliding down burying his nose in groomed pubes, throat swallowing around him. “Spencer. Fuck.” As his sinful lover drew up teeth grazing just so, his body tried to buck to regain that sensation, but he was held in place.

Aaron had anticipated this. Craved it all day long. Spencer had whispered filthy exacting details about what he wanted to do to him at every moment he could find. He had gone so far as shoving him against the wall in a blind corner in Archives. Grinding his hardness against him, whispering words that would delightfully haunt him for the rest of his days breathlessly into his ear. Aaron moaned as the words flow through his mind.

“Oh, Aaron. You have no idea how you look, do you? Standing there temptation incarnate. Daring me. Your soulful eyes whispering sweet promises. Your voice reminding me of the secret sounds made only for me. Say it. Tell me. Ask. I’ll give it.” Spencer’s hands had daringly tickled over sensitive and private places. His hips had slowly thrust against his ass. Aaron had only wanted one thing in that second. In that instant, he had needed nothing else. A sound.

“Come.” Spencer had bitten his blazer a deep, low primal groan normally heard only in their bed rumbled in his chest. Aaron had to bite his check not to shout in pleasure. He wasn’t certain that his naughty genius had really obeyed him, but the thought was intoxicating. Just from that sound, he was panting, so close to the edge. Suddenly that line of scalding heat was gone, and he cried out bereft. He turned and his genius was gone. He had taken ten excruciating minutes to collect himself before he could make it back to his office. He had fallen into his chair glad of the support. He turned intending to grab a bottle of water from the small fridge when his eyes swept past his trash can. The light blue boxers he had seen Spencer put on after his shower this morning were not so hidden amongst the trash. For the first time in his life, he was glad for a private WC at work.

“Fuck Baby. Oh my god.” Spencer’s hands were working his cock, while his mouth lavished attention to his balls.

“Look at you. You are stunning like this.” that decadent mouth engulfed him again. 

“I need.” his mind echoed with his lover’s taunt. 

“I’m going to suck you until you are a desperate glorious mess. I am going to bring you right to the edge. Balanced on the precipice but unable to find gravity. I am going to hold you there. Keep you teetering oh so precariously. I won’t let you come. You will have to beg me. Will you beg me, Aaron?”

And Aaron had said no. He had never been that needy, had never been that emersed, never been that tight. No one had devoted that much attention to his pleasure. No other had met his passion with equal fervency. He had held back, reigned in his desires because he was ‘too much’. He had heard of that kind of desperation but had thought it fantasy made for exciting literature and steamy screen. He. Had. Been. Wrong.

“Please. Please. Spencer. I need to come. Please, Baby. I need…” fingers feather soft fluttered across the base of his shaft and the firm, restricting band disappeared. Spencer hummed, pushed a knuckle insistently against his perineum, rolled his balls, pressed his prick to the roof of his mouth and Aaron’s body locked.

He shouted as his orgasm slammed into him. His seed burst from him, volley after mind-blowing volley. Aaron knew his lids were tightly closed but there was light ricocheting behind his eyes. He was relieved when his muscles released leaving him limp and quaking. His back arched when his cock slipped from Spencer’s lips. 

Aaron looked up. Spencer innocently wiped a drip of semen from his lip sucking it off his finger. He wasn’t even trying, and that was one of the sexiest things Aaron had ever seen. He surged up manhandling his pliant lover onto his hands and knees. He pressed his power slicking them both. Still, mostly hard he buried himself in Spencer’s willing body, the quivers and velvet heat massaging him to full hardness.

“Yes! Come on Aaron.” Aaron shivered at the wanton creature below him. 

“You want me to fuck you, Spencer? Cause I want to. I want to lose myself in your body.” Aaron ran his nails down Spencer’s back making him writhe. “Say It. Tell me. Ask. I’ll give it.”

“Yes. Please. Please, Aaron, fuck me.” Aaron held narrow hips in a bruising grip and let himself go.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was cold in his apartment. Not frigid, the cold of unused space. He had not been home since his attack. He had ended up on a case. 

She moved through the spartan rooms unsurprised by the sterility of the place. He liked expensive things, but not so costly as to be unusable. He was not much of a creative soul. Well, not that she had ever seen. Neutral coloured furniture, military clean, not a lot of excess. There were some trinkets, but nothing you would call clutter. An antique brass torsion pendulum clock whirred on its shelf, a picture of his precious team on the left, a picture of his brother to the right. A gavel in a custom case given to him by a judge he had won a case in front of, when the judge had thought there was no way the teen was innocent, and been proven wrong, lay next to a handful of his mother’s delicate glass menagerie, an old elegant wooden pipe on a display stand, the only thing he had of his father’s, a weathered dog collar a tag sporting the name Chief, a well-loved metal toy car. She had been surprised by the emotion he displayed while talking about each keepsake.

The kitchen was beige. Just beige. White appliances, a granite countertop in browns, blacks, cream, and white. A coffee pot, toaster, and blender otherwise the counters were bare. His office was next. Everything in its place. Citations, diplomas, an antique map of DC, a beautiful watercolour of a quiet beach on the walls. His record collection, the Beatles, Clapton, The Stones, and The Who plus a dozen more. He had upgraded to CDs amassing quite an impressive and eclectic collection of legends, 80’s favourites of his teenage years, a few modern groups, pristinely shelved under an impressive stereo system, with an equally impressive surround sound system mounted into almost every room. Back through the kitchen, living room, and down a short hall to the bedroom.

This was different. Warm, cosy, inviting. The bed was a beautiful mahogany four-poster with a wrought iron bar headboard. A holster hug from one of the posts. The coverings were luxurious. Egyptian cotton sheets, thick, weighty, impossibly soft feather duvet in maroon, navy, and cream. It was obvious this room was shared. Both bedside tables announcing a favoured side. One held the typical lamp, a smartphone charging dock, a book, and a Fossil watch. The other a matching lamp and charger, a pair of glasses, four books, and candy jar with six lollipops. She tugged open the top drawer.

“Seriously?” she was amazed to find a bottle of lube, a purple plug, and a royal purple satiny smooth blindfold. Who would have thought?

She checked the time returning to the job at hand. Forty minutes later she was driving to her hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hotchner,” Aaron answered his phone without looking at who was calling. Everyone fell silent so he could speak. “Mitch, how can I help you? No, I haven’t been there in almost two weeks. I appreciate the call. No, I will be there in twenty minutes. Thanks for calling. Sorry for the trouble.”

“You look amused.” Dave teased.

“That was my landlord. Apparently, my stereo has been playing for the last six hours. Mrs Halsey says it’s not too loud, but she found it odd that it had been on for so long when I was normally at work.” Hotch slid a hundred into the receipt folder with Dave’s fifty, Spencer added two twenties and a ten covering the bar tab and tip. Hotch said nothing as they followed after him.

He unlocked his door using gloved fingers to disengage the alarm and turning on the lights. The CD player was playing loud enough to be a hindrance to polite conversation but not to be offensive, louder than he would play it during the evening. He turned down the volume and ejected the disc.

“What was that racket?” Dave asked. 

“Dante,” Aaron replied waving the CD case.

“You listen to Dante? Quelle surprise.” Garcia said from the spot she had chosen to not move from until they said it was safe.

“No, I do not. I don’t own any of his CDs. This isn’t mine.” Hotch was growing more and more pissed.

“Are you saying someone broke in, didn’t disturb anything, and put a CD in you wouldn’t listen to?” Emily asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh Damn. That is so creepy.” Penelope said clutching her purse to her chest.

“I’ll call CSU.” Dave offered.

“Everybody out,” Hotch ordered. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Nothing was missing?” JJ asked sipping her tea.

“Nothing. The pictures on my walls were rearranged throughout the apartment.” Aaron replied laying his head on the back of Dave’s sofa.

“That is so odd for a break in. What the hell were they trying to do?” Emily asked.

“I don’t know any more than you guys. I want to know how they disarmed the alarm. How the hell did they know the code? How did they get through my Magick? I felt it as we entered.” Aaron pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“CSU will have the results of their investigation to us first thing. We all need to get some sleep. We can hit this fresh in the morning.” Dave announced.

“He’s right. Go home get some rest.” Hotch walked them to the door waving tiredly as they drove away.

“You too Fearless,” Dave ordered. Spencer took his hand leading him to their bedroom. Spencer sweetly took care of everything. He undressed him, gently bathed him in a relaxing warm shower, tucked him naked into their bed, and held him close not allowing himself to sleep until Aaron’s frame relaxed and breaths evened out. He said nothing, just simply took care of him. That was more meaningful to him than any words

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer rolled over, eyes blurry looking at the empty pillow. He blinked forcing his eyes to focus on the clock. It was five forty-nine. He had enough time to get dressed and start breakfast to have it ready to eat when Aaron got out of the shower.

“Caffeine,” Dave grumbled holding out his hand. Spencer chuckled and slid a cup of coffee into the beast’s claw. Rossi was not a morning person.

“Good morning,” he responded brightly.

“Little shit.” Spencer brought him a bowl of oatmeal.

Spencer was drinking his cranberry juice when his eyes went wide and the glass fell from his hand. The young man was running out the door before Dave had figured out what he had said.

Dave followed now wide awake. Spencer was running full out, he fell to his knees beside a form laying on the median. Dave got to the corner to find Aaron dazed, a bruising scrape on his forehead road rash on his outer left thigh, and a filthy torn patch in his shirt on his right shoulder blade.

“I need an ambulance at the corner of Bayside and Iron Ridge Road. Hit and run. No, he is conscious but disoriented. My name is Regent Mage Dr Spencer Reid I’m with the FBi. Victim’s name is Proctor Vizir Sorcerer Agent Aaron Hotchner. I am his Conduit. Yes, please send police. No, ma’am, I felt it through our Bond. Yes. Thank you.” Spencer was steady and calm.

“Derek. I need you here now.” Spencer stated. “Aaron was struck by a hit and run driver. There are broken pieces of the headlight. Please.”

“Dr Tatro. Yes, we have emergency services on the way. Thank you, ma’am.” Dave kept the others wanting to gawk back but let her through. She saw that Reid was supporting the injured man’s head so he couldn’t move his neck, and was shocked by how calmly the victim was laying.

“I’m a trauma doctor at GW. Can I help?” Spencer nodded. She was precise and thorough with the limited resources. “Can you tell me your name sir?”

“Aaron.”

“Do you remember what happened?” she was relieved to see no obvious fractures.

“Dark blue Chevy sedan. T 677. Driver. Male. Georgetown sticker.” Spencer smiled at her surprised look.

“He’s FBI.” she nodded, turning at the ambulance pulling up. She was relieved when the attendants ran over.

“Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“My head. Shoulder.” she gently probed the shoulder.

“Kyle C-collar and backboard, right shoulder is area of complaint. Mandy, we need to get a drip running. Aaron, I’m going to give you something for the pain, okay?” Hotch seemed to be contemplating her offer.

“I am his medical proxy.” Spencer offered.

“Do you want your partner to decide until you are clearer?” Dr Tatro asked. Aaron nodded. Spencer waved her on. She injected the painkiller into the IV port. 

“Hotch?” Derek squat down next to them breathing hard from running.

“I’m okay.” it was obvious he was shocky.

“You stay with him. I will help Derek. Call when you know anything.” Dave told him.

“I will.” Derek and Spencer helped them transfer him to the gurney. As the ambulance drove away, Spencer saw Morgan standing by the stop sign LEOs and Dave writing whatever he was saying.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hotch,” Emily said making everyone look at the doors. Spencer held open the door so Aaron could squeeze through. His arm was in a black sling swathed to his body. They quietly went into Aaron’s office. After about ten minutes Spencer came out and settled at his desk.

“No concussion, sprained shoulder and wrist. Healers were able to minimize all dermal injuries. He is on light duty for seven to ten days.” Spencer informed them.

“Locals found the car abandoned five blocks away. The car was reported stolen at four am. CSU has it. Derek gave a clear detailed description of his Vision. The report is on Hotch’s desk.” JJ reported.

“Thank you. I appreciate what you did Derek.” Reid sounded exhausted.

“My pleasure Reid.” Derek pat him on the back. “That man has had the worst luck lately.” They all turned back to work giving him time to deal with things. He got through two consults before making his way up to Dave’s dark empty office. 

“Oh.” JJ hugged herself as a wave of terror, worry, anger, relief struck her. “Spence.”

“What’s up?” Derek asked. 

“He doesn’t have to be strong anymore.” Derek turned pained eyes to the office. She motioned him to stay seated but couldn’t help but hurry to Rossi’s office. She opened the door. Spencer sat on the floor arms wrapped tight around his shins head on his knees in the dark room. The whole team rose aching for their friend.

“It’s just me.” JJ quietly closed the door, then sat down next to him rubbing his back.

“I felt… I felt him hit… He was not afraid, he was perplexed. Then instant alarm and pain. I know I could lose him on a case. I am not ready for that by any means, but it is a constant thought that I have accepted. But, I never considered this. I can’t lose him Jaje. I won’t survive that.” his shoulders shook as he began to cry. Aaron slid in the door taking a few seconds to sit on Reid’s other side. They sat cuddled together silently supporting him as he purged.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Has anyone seen Reid? He didn’t check in after his training with Gibbs.” Rossi asked leaning against the rail.

“He is in the round table room. He had like four boxes of stuff. I figured he was working one of the cold cases again.” Emily responded.

“Most likely.” Dave smiled. Spencer had the highest cold case solve rate in the BAU. He meandered down the catwalk to get his daily report. Opening the door he stopped to take in the spread, and Reid’s guest. “What are you two investigating?”

“Hey, Rossi.” Tony waved his ready smile lighting up his face.

“You got my Pupil solving an old NCIS case DiNozzo?” he was amused and a bit leary of the wordless conversation the two shared. These two spoke with nothing but microexpressions and twitches. “Spill it.”

“You should call the team up,” Spencer said resigned.

“It’s exceptional work, Reidy.” Tony said supportively. Spencer nodded.

“BAU, roundtable room,” Rossi called over his shoulder. The team made their way in taking their seats waiting patiently for Garcia and Morgan to arrive before turning all eyes to Spencer.

“I asked Tony to help me because I wasn’t certain there was anything to find.” Spencer began.

“There is something here. No doubt about it.” DiNozzo assured.

“Read us in Kiddo.” Dave could feel Spencer’s nerves.

“Six months ago Aaron received a package in the mail here at work. There was no return address, no note. I had that sent to the lab just because it was not only questionable, but I found it disturbing. There were no prints found but Aaron’s, Dave’s, and mine. Three days later his brakes were cut. Because of the vehicles, safety features and instinct, nothing untoward occurred. The situation was reported to the police for documentation, and nothing has been determined.”

“Okay. That sucks but it could have been someone he pissed off through work.” Emily pointed out.

“I agree, and this is why I just let it go at the time. In my opinion, this is not a random event.” Spencer started getting more focused attention.

“After looking through everything and hearing his theory I agree with him,” Tony interjected stopping Hotch from dismissing things.

“It struck me a week ago that something was wrong. Something Derek said that hit me, hard.” 

“What did I say?” Morgan asked.

“That man has had the worst luck lately.” Spencer quoted.

“Okay 187, build it.” Garcia opened her laptop and set her tablet and fuzzy pen up to work. Spencer went to stand between the two whiteboards he had set up.

“As I said six months ago Aaron received a package containing a theatrical tragedy mask, three days later his brakes were found cut.” Spencer pointed to the top line on each board showing the correlation. “The next package arrived at Dave’s residence containing a realistic American Yorkshire Pig figurine.”

“Nothing untoward happened after that.” Aaron interrupted.

“Agreed. Next was a model Amtrak passenger car followed by the attempted mugging.”

“We were in a high crime area at night.” Hotch sighed. Dave pulsed silencing him.

“Continue Spencer.” 

“I have not seen any packages arrive for over two months. I assumed that the sender had grown tired of the game and quit sending the gifts. I asked the mailroom and discovered that Hotch had asked all packages without a return address to be sent to the lab. I understand this but after retrieving the items from the evidence vault I was able to make more connections. The next delivery was a stuffed animal. No attack followed. He was then sent a book, which was followed three days later by his allergic reaction.”

“You don’t honestly think that was not an accident?” Aaron asked exasperated.

“I absolutely believe it was a deliberate attack. You have been a member of that gym for over two years. You always seek a fruit smoothie after your workout. The woman that made your smoothie has made your treat before on numerous occasions, it is written on the computer POS system in large red font that you are allergic to goat’s milk. It is company policy to bring up the patron’s bio and charge the account before each beverage is made as a means to protect the patron in just such an instance. I had Abby search the gym’s records and your account was not accessed that afternoon by the juice bar. Because of your reaction, she has subsequently been fired. There was a deposit of two thousand dollars in her bank account the day before you were attacked.” Spencer set a stack of papers in front of him as he spoke proving what he said.

“It’s a stretch to find that so soon. There is no way she could know Hotch would be there during her shift.” Grant argued.

“No, but when you are not in the field Aaron goes to the gym on Mondays and Thursdays between the hours of six thirty and eight thirty. While there is no way to predict when you will be on a case, it is no issue to predict when he will be there.” Tony said.

“Is there more?” JJ asked glancing at Hotch with compassion.

“Yes. There is a box that contained a complete collection of the comic book Series “Blue”, a vintage hand painted ceramic plate depicting a Mourning Dove, the book, a plush toy.” Spencer set a box filled with plastic bags on the table.

“What made you decide to investigate this?” Derek asked reading the lab results.

“The break-in.”

“Okay.” Dave motioned for him to proceed.

“He was struck by the car three days later.” Penelope gasped eyes locked on the sling he still wore.

“Damn, this is compelling. I agree this is more than a string of bad luck. Each situation when looked at from this perspective is more than disturbing. Each of your accidents could have been lethal.” Dave could not unsee the connections.

“That is not all that is disturbing.” Tony prompted.

“I am afraid to ask,” Garcia mumbled.

“Each of these items are from our cases.” Spencer revealed.

“How do you figure?” JJ asked.

“Karl Arnold,” Spencer placed the plush fox on the table. “Theodore Bryar,” the train. “Kenneth Roberts,” the book. “Max Poole,” the mask. “Chloe Kelcher,” the plate. “Mason/Lucas Turner,” the pig. “Ray Champion/Gina King,” the CD. “Today he received these comic books, Jonny McHale.”

“Oh shit.” Derek pulled his hands back just short of touching one of the evidence bags.

“There have been no threats, no warnings, no communications from the sender. If they are trying to say something or make a point there is nothing that does that here. What is the goal?” Aaron asked.

“Your death.” Spencer whispered.

“Oh nonononono.” Garcia’s power spiked her eyes turning Pink fingers flying over the laptop keys.

“They are sending these things as a warning?” Grant wondered out loud.

“I believe so, but not so much as a harbinger, more like an I know you, I’m watching you. You have not been attacked after all the packages. These are meant to disturb, but not necessarily threaten.” Tony answered.

“So these things are sent to be unsettling. Not a way to say look out.” Dave stated.

“Exactly. I think these items are meant more as a taunt than a caution. I think the sender is paying for the attacks on Hotch. The structure is the signature. The items arrival is set to be exactly three days prior to an attempt on your life. The UnSub is orchestrating this to the letter. Which means they are watching you closely.” Spencer agreed.

“We need to figure out if the UnSub is a past arrest or someone associated to your time with the Prosecutor’s office.” Dave started.

“I am looking at everyone you have put in jail. Oh wow you are a busy lawman. Okay, so there are a few you put in jail as a lawyer that are out now. The majority of arrests you were involved in with us are either still incarcerated or dead. I will have a detailed list printing shortly but it will take a bit to go through them all.” Garcia said.

“Can you use some help?” Tony asked.

“Cha.”

“McGroveling, I am calling in my marker,” DiNozzo explained what he wanted. “My Probie is going through the families. Give him a few days.”

“Awesome,” she said absently.

“Be nice. I forgave him, so can you.” DiNozzo laughed when she blew an impressive raspberry.

“How are we going to make the sender show their hand? We have very little to go on.” Anderson tapped his pen on his knee.

“I think the reason that the pattern has continued is the UnSub thinks Aaron is accepting the packages. They have no idea he has had them sent to the lab.” Spencer said.

“I need to make a production of dismissing the packages.” Aaron stated.

“Yes.”

“I do not want to miss the clues in the boxes. Those may ultimately be the way we catch them.”

“I believe even if you dispose of the packages in a public receptacle, the UnSub will make no attempt to salvage them. As we have seen they have gone to great lengths to avoid detection. If they have any knowledge of law enforcement procedure they will not want to chance exposing themselves. It would be logical to assume we will be watching the boxes. The boxes are easily picked up at any postal hub free of charge. The tape used is a common variety purchased at any big box store. The writing is block letters in black permanent ink, it would not be difficult to copy. We can throw away an empty box.” Reid suggested.

“That is a good idea. Is there any reason why the packages stopped being delivered to my house?” Dave wondered.

“We are not home on enough of a schedule to accept deliveries. It is also a wonder that we have gotten them in the structured time frame here at the office.” Aaron pointed out.

“Exactly. Which brings up another issue.” Spencer finally sat down.

“Which is?” JJ asked.

“Does the UnSub have an accomplice in the Bureau?” Dave slammed his hand on the table.

“Dammit.” Emily spat in disgust.

“If you follow the timeline, they are escalating. The packages are being sent closer together.” Tony tapped the dates on the board.

“I’ll speak to Cruz.” Dave said standing to leave.

“I have a case file all made out.” Spencer handed the thick folder to his Patron.

“Come on Kid, this is your work.”

“This is brilliant Spencer. Thank you.” Aaron sounded exhausted.

“Everything.” Spencer replied following Dave out.


	9. The Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg felt the inside of the empty shots content to claim them untainted. He poured a half shot of each drink into one of the shot glasses. He looked at the colour of the wine against a wall light, he sniffed it, nose twitching like it was unpleasant. He dipped his pinky in his Aura rising as he carefully swirled the liquid observing it closely. The rich red turned sickly olive green. Greg wrote down his observances then moved to the whiskey. Using the opposite pinky he again did his experiment, and again the liquid turned olive green.

Grant held Barbera Olsen at gunpoint waiting for the rest of the team to converge in the hotel parking garage. LEOs were taking care of her latest victim Mark, who was drugged and scared but thankfully they had gotten there before she had done anything else.

“Miss Olsen put down the knife. No one else needs to be hurt. It’s over.” Grant ordered, his voice even but non-aggressive. Aaron listened from the precinct house still on light duty.

“Go away. Leave me alone.” she swung the knife menacingly but nowhere near the team. Anderson spoke to her, expertly trying to get her to give up without any more bloodshed.

“I think I can get her disarmed without causing any harm,” Spencer said.

“Go ahead,” Hotch commanded.

“I need to remove my Inhibitor. When I pulsed my Aura she wobbled, I believe if I rose quickly she would fall.”

“Regent Practitioner going off Inhibitor,” Hotch announced.

“I’m going to go from low to full the instant it’s off. Be prepared.” Spencer warned.

“Acknowledged,” Hotch replied. Spencer holstered his weapon, took a few steadying breaths and unhooked his cuff. Pushing into the lack of restriction. Olsen’s knees buckled under the pressure, as well as a couple of LEOs. Grant rushed forward cuffing the woman while she was uncoordinated.

“Cuffed,” Spencer stated.

“That was a clever solution.” the detective in charge of the case praised.

“Tony taught me. He says he had done it before.” Reid admitted.

“Well done. Come on back. Excellent work Grant.” Aaron removed his earwig.

“Kisses my peeps, see you soon.” Garcia disconnected the coms.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron opened the newest box scowling at the runaway peanuts. He really hated those things. He held up a hollow bone-like tube.

“What is that?” JJ squint trying to suss it out.

“A whistle.” Spencer wrote it on the board.

“Is that bone?”

“A bone whistle?” Emily asked.

“Frank Breitkopf.” Spencer blurted.

“Oh. That is gross. Ugh.” Garcia made a face.

“This appears to be some type of antler,” Spencer said absently as he inspected the item.

“It is still ucky. That is boney enough in my book.” Penelope shivered animatedly.

“Amen Baby Girl.” Derek agreed. “I’ll get it to the lab. See you guys in the morning.”

“Good night.” 

Aaron scooped up the box Spencer had put together carrying it under his arm. They made their way to the parking lot getting in the car like any other day. Aaron drove to his apartment, Spencer carried their things as Hotch detoured to the dumpster. He tossed the box in and went inside.

“Their move,” Hotch said as the elevator rose.

~~~~~~~~~~

Emily flopped into the chair across from him fanning herself. She was flushed from the dance floor. JJ, Will, Derek, Grant and his wife Connie, and Penelope were still dancing, Dave was across the room visiting with a couple agents he knew, and Spencer was in the bathroom.

“Having fun?”

“Yes. But I am parched.” she took a couple swigs of her colourful drink.

“I am surprised you can still hear me.” he joked.

“What?” they both chuckled. The waitress leaned over the table depositing a glass of amber liquid over ice in front of him.

“I didn’t order this,” he said.

“A gift from the lovely brunette at the bar.” she smiled.

“Thank you.” he scanned the bar to see who he had caught the eyes of, but he saw no one that was focused on him. Maybe they were shy.

“The line was insane.” Spencer sat next to him taking a sip from his ginger ale.

“I am out of here.” Emily moved back out to dance her seat overtaken by Rossi.

“You get sick of beer?” Reid asked nodding toward his drink. He didn’t mind, he was driving.

“No. A gift from the lovely brunette at the bar.” 

“I am asking you not to drink that,” Spencer stated.

“I didn’t intend to.“ Hotch slid the glass to Spencer. About forty minutes later the server returned with a glass of red wine.

“From the brunette?” Hotch asked no smile on his face. She smiled with less brightness but nodded. Spencer pulsed his Aura in the team’s signal of distress.

“There are three females at the bar that have brown hair, could you specify the colour of her shirt? He would like to thank her personally.” Spencer asked.

“She, um isn’t there now. Um, maybe she is um shy.” she giggled nervously.

“One drink could be construed as shyness, but two is a statement of interest. She is bold enough to send a drink, but not speak to him? I doubt it.” JJ said blocking her path.

“Emily, could you ask the DJ to announce the need of a Healer Decon or higher, please? Grant, I need two clean shot glasses.” Dave turned a bit in his seat making it easier to get up and after her if she tried to run.

“I have to get back to the bar. Um, excuse me.” Derek moved to the left blocking her exit, she squeaked now so nervous she was shaking. The call went out over the speakers. Spencer lay his creds open on the table pulling a pair of Nitrile gloves from his satchel. She blanched white. They were only a few blocks from a hospital, he had no concerns about finding a Healer.

“This is Dr Greg Johnson, he is a Regent level Healer, and Nick Taylor owner of the club.” Prentiss introduced the men standing with her.

“Dr Johnson, Dr Spencer Reid.” the agent offered his hand.

“Dr Reid, I enjoyed your lecture on unconventional distribution methods last year. Enlightening.” the man shook warmly.

“Your work with plants of the Amazon is fascinating.” Reid complimented back. “Dr Johnson is a leading researcher in medicinal plants.” 

“How can I help the FBI today?” the man asked staring at the badge on the table.

“I believe one or both of these drinks have been tampered with. I was wondering if you were able to test them for us?” Reid explained. He was not worried about asking, Healers were immune from poisons.

“I can determine if something is in them, but not specify the substance. Might anyone have a pen and paper?” Johnson replied. Garcia pulled a small pad and a pink glittery pen from her purse.

“If you would sir?” Reid set the drinks closer to the Healer.

Greg felt the inside of the empty shots content to claim them untainted. He poured a half shot of each drink into one of the shot glasses. He looked at the colour of the wine against a wall light, he sniffed it, nose twitching like it was unpleasant. He dipped his pinky in his Aura rising as he carefully swirled the liquid observing it closely. The rich red turned sickly olive green. Greg wrote down his observances then moved to the whiskey. Using the opposite pinky he again did his experiment, and again the liquid turned olive green.

“Both are contaminated. The whisky has a much higher dose, but that does not mean the wine is any less poisoned. I have a metallic taste in the back of my throat. I smell something in both that neither should share, but just can’t put my finger on it.” the Healer revealed.

“I’ll call the police,” Emily said angrily.

“Dr Johnson, we should go wash your hands.” Grant accompanied the man to the restroom.

“I need you to point out the woman who purchased these drinks,” JJ told the server.

“I...I don’t see her.” she was wringing her fingers hard enough to pop the knuckles.

“We have CCTV covering the bar and most of the corners. If one of you could follow me I can bring up the footage.” Taylor offered.

“Lead the way,” Dave said.

“Are you okay?” Spencer asked his Keystone.

“I’m pissed. Physically, I am fine.” Aaron rubbed the nape of his neck trying to unknot the tension.

“I’m sorry.” Spencer rest his hand on his knee giving a squeeze.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, but thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Tetrodotoxin.” Derek huffed slamming the lab results on the table.

“Pufferfish? How the hell do you find a fish poison distributor?” Emily was beyond pissed.

“Internet, chem lab, pharmaceutical labs, University lab, a Puffer Fish, Aquarium...”

“Okay, so not impossible. It seems like an odd choice to me.” Prentiss said.

“It is rare, but people die from eating improperly prepared Fugu each year. It is a common enough trope in mystery thrillers and who done it books. It sounds exotic, aristocratic even. The highest concentration is in the internal organs. The most commonly known is the liver, but it is also found in the eyes and skin. Not any common poison, a fancy upper shelf poison. I think the UnSub is attempting to make this look like an accident, one would not get Strychnine accidentally, Tetrodotoxin is possible, though rare.” Reid explained.

“How anyone that has this much knowledge about me would even consider that I would eat Fugu is sadly mistaken,” Hotch said.

“You do eat sushi. Granted only a few types, but some people think it’s all just raw fish. I doubt they even considered the price in this.” Spencer observed. 

“What did ‘call me BeBe’ have to say?” Derek asked. JJ huffed rolling her eyes.

“She was paid five hundred dollars by a kinda pretty brunette to put the poison in your drink. When you seemed to be content with bottled beer you opened yourself, she went with the choices the lady made, first whiskey, then red wine. The lady had said they were your favourites,” Grant replied.

“Did she not have an issue putting unknown shit in someone’s drink?” Emily shrieked.

“She didn’t think it was anything bad, she figured it was like a little E ya know?” JJ affected the young woman’s whiney voice.

“I asked her if she considered drugging someone to gain compliance for sex was an acceptable way to end a date?” Anderson said.

“She puked all over her lawyer. When we told her the charges were not simply tampering, she was being charged with conspiracy to commit murder of a Federal Agent, she puked on herself.” JJ added.

“We had her sit with a sketch artist. He couldn’t even guide her to get eye colour or facial shape. Her description reads as follows…’ She was old, like thirties, ya know? And her hair was brown, like plain brown. She was kinda pretty for being old. She had some really nice earrings, diamonds, totally real. Oh, her shoes were ugly, just brown flats. Whoever does her nails is primo, those were fancy two-tone so she paid like a lot on her nails. Can I go now, I’m tired.” Grant read, his clear, crisp diction and even tone made it impossible not to smile.

“Knock knock.” Mable Yarboro stepped in a thin file in her hands. “The results on that whistle.” she handed the papers to Aaron.

“Are you serious?” he looked disturbed.

“Checked it twice. We have enough of a sample to run a DNA test when we find the perp. I have more to deliver. Keep me posted Hotch.” he nodded.

“What did they find?” Dave asked.

“Four clear prints, from the size it has to be a very young child. There was saliva found on the mouthpiece, in the tube they found a small sticky red substance. It came back as a cherry fruit snack.” Aaron was a bit pale.

“She let her child play it?” JJ was horrified.

“I would seem so.”

“Maybe it was some random kid at the store,” Garcia suggested.

“The saliva and candy were still wet.” Spencer shot that down.

“Oh nasty.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“To me my lovelies,” Garcia called out racing for the round table room.

“What is it, Garcia?” Hotch asked while they all took their seats.

“The tracking number for the last package has been accessed. Like right now the rat is tracking the package. I am triangulating, and my babies have done me proud. Oh, oh really? She is at the Think Tank as we speak. Go! Fly my pretties! Fly!” she stayed glued to her screen.

Spencer held on to the Jesus handle his legs locked against the firewall as Aaron utilized every skill he had learned in defensive driving. They skid to a stop in front of the coffee shop barreling through the doors strong and proud flanking their Unit Chief.

“Garcia says it’s still active.” JJ scanned the room eyes alighting on an abandoned computer along the rear wall. Checking the display she gave a thumbs up.

“Nina? Do you have the information for number eight?” Spencer stayed focused on the sign-in sheets and the day manager as she looked through the list.

“Yes, rented out twenty-nine minutes ago to a G Foyet.” Aaron felt it like a punch in the gut.

“It was a man?”

“No Dr Reid it was a woman. Pretty woman, brown hair, striking green eyes, slender, expensive clothes, makeup more Mary Kay than M.A.C. if you get my meaning. She is a bit uppity but polite. Never visits or chats. She comes in every couple weeks has a bowl of stew, spends half an hour on the system, reads. Always checks the board but never see her with school books. Pays cash.” Nina said flipping through the photocopies of IDs she had.

“You have her ID on file?” Reid was nearly bouncing he was so energized. She pulled out the card and handed it to him.

“Elle,” Spencer said stunned.

“Looks like Trish put her into the computer. I don’t check the IDs if it comes up checked in the system. Is she using my system for nefarious means Doc? Cause I have no way to check anything, the system clears out automatically each night.” Nina was pale, worried.

“Nothing that implicates you or the cafe Nina. She is a person of interest. We are going to take number eight with us, and I need to see the CCTV for the last couple hours.”

“You bet.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer stood outside the hotel room door mouth dry. He had planned a whole speech, ran through it in the elevator, and now that he was standing here he was lost.

“Son of a bitch.” her exclamation at seeing him through the peephole did nothing to minimize his anxiety. “Spencer Reid. I will be damned. Come here. Oh god, it is so good to see you, come in. Take a load off, I’ll empty the wet bar.” she was honestly glad to see him.

“Hi Elle. Um, thanks.” she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You need juice. Sit, we can order room service charge ten-pound steaks to the Bureau.” she set a bottle of grape juice in front of him. “You were Latent. Why am I not surprised? You are wearing a Pupil’s Inhibitor cuff so I guess you haven’t had your final. So what are you Pinocchio?”

“I Emerged Regent Conduit.”

“No shit?”

“Then Savant, and Conjurer.”

“You are Mage. That is amazing! Have you done a Keystone search yet or are you the old fashioned type?” she was emanating happiness.

“I Found my Keystone the day I Emerged.” he blushed just thinking of Aaron.

“Only you kid. Please tell me it was not an UnSub.”

“No. Um, It’s Hotch. We are Consorts. I love him.” Spencer told her.

“That is brilliant. No, put away the doubting bitchface. Hotch and I are never going to hold hands and dance in the meadow, but I have a great deal of respect for the man. He did what he had to, and I did nothing to make that easier. You are really Fluctuating, you okay?”

“The plane messed up my tray, I haven’t eaten.” 

“You on Kit?” Spencer nodded. “Measure, I’ll order them steaks.” the Craft level Enchantress went to the phone.

“Okay, can I use your restroom?”

“If that’s what you need. My wife isn’t shy about it at all. She just whips it out anywhere. Scratch where it itches Spencer.” She said nothing as he went to the restroom.

“Thank you. You are happy. Genuinely happy.” he sat down to a designer Pina Colada electrolyte drink. “Oh this is good.”

“It is worth the splurge. Yes, I am. It took a couple years. I met Stacy and shit got good. I cannot imagine my life without her. Want to see our kids? Well, her kids, but now my kids, so our kids.” she pulled her wallet from her purse sliding a picture into his hands.

“They are beautiful. Wow, your wife is hot.” he teased.

“That is the truth. She is amazing. Makes me want to be more. Ya know?” she smile wistfully

“You have met Aaron, right?”

“True. He your Patron?” 

“David Rossi,” she answered the door for dinner delivery.

“Damn overachiever. Come eat Reid, there is such a thing as too thin.” she was not kidding about the steaks.

“He is great. He is even more adept than Gideon. I have learned a lot.” 

“How’s the team?” she was happy to see him eating.

“Rossi and Hotch. Derek is still Derek. Garcia is still our brightness, JJ has a son, Henry, and a perpetual fiance Will. Grant joined the team after I Emerged, he calls himself the token human but he really is a great profiler. Emily Prentiss replaced you, she is a handful of magnificent snakes.” he chuckled at the reference he had gotten from Ambassador Prentiss.

“Regent Enchantress. She is a strong lady. Heard about her from colleagues before the defecation hit the…”

“Rotary oscillator.” he finished for her making them both laugh. “You look amazing Elle. I am so happy for you. Honestly, congratulations.” he toasted her with his water glass.

“Thanks. I know you didn’t just happen to pop into Dallas on a whim Genius, so tell me, does this have anything to do with that extremely thorough check that was run on every electronic thing I possess?” Greenaway smiled at his uncomfortable swallow.

“Yes. I have the case file.” he dug the thick manila envelope out of his satchel and handed it to her.

“It says FBI Penn, I am not supposed to see this.” she brushed her fingers over the Seal.

“I trust you.” she moved to the sofa while he finished eating. He moved to the chair across from her and sat silently until she finished.

“This is...fucked up. I haven’t been to DC in over a year until three days ago for a flight layover. I never left the airport. I understand Hotch sending you, it makes sense.” Elle looked concerned.

“Hotch didn’t send me. Strauss did. Aaron said you wouldn’t do this. You wouldn’t fuck around, you’d just shoot him.”

“Thanks. I think.” she laughed at the mortified face he made.

“That is not. Shit, he never thought it was you.”

“Relax Penn. I knew what you meant, and he is right. I wouldn’t play games. I’d want him to know who is after him. I did not do this.” Elle said vehemently.

“I know. I believe you. I never once thought you did.”

“Are you here alone?” she asked tucking the file back away.

“Yes, sending two was way too much-wasted funding.” he rolled his eyes.

“When are you leaving?”

“My flight is at two tomorrow. You have any plans?”

“I’m thinking bad horror flicks and tiny bottles of smushed evergreen berries.” Spencer really liked this fun, unburdened Elle.

“You are the only one that can get me to drink Gin.” he chuckled at her animated bow.

“Call him. Take a load off his mind. I’m gonna call the wife let her know about spending the night with a dude, have a mini-meltdown.” 

“Okay.” she moved off into the bedroom to talk. He called Aaron to tell him it was not Elle.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s been so good to see you, Spencer. I hope you stay in touch.” he pat his pocket where he had put her business card.

“I will write you. Are you sure about the picture?” she had given him the wallet-sized family portrait.

“I have a whole phone full to peek at while I’m here. Penn, are you sure you are all right? You are spiking so hard.” she wanted to make him stay one more night, maybe get him to visit the Ministry when she worked tomorrow.

“I am okay. I think it’s anxiety this is the first time I have gone anywhere without Dave or Aaron.”

“If you say so. Give me another hug. I am going to miss you so much.” she held him tightly. He sucked in a few deep breaths, clamped onto her arms cried out and bowed back hard.

“Shit,” she whispered a shield spell around them. “Easy Penn, you are okay. Breathe Enchanter, breathe.” Elle got him to a chair and his head between his knees, pressing speed dial on her phone. “Paul, Elle. Listen I am at the airport with a Newly Emerged Touch Induced Regent level Enchanter/Mage. He has not released the wave and we are getting some looks here. I am going to call his Keystone, but he is hours away. I need a transport ASAP.” two men and a severe woman marched toward them. “Hurry.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Go ahead Reid we are all here.” Hotch set his phone on the table.

“Hotch? It’s Elle.” her voice was shaky.

“What’s wrong? Where is Spencer?” Aaron had been unable to feel his Conduit correctly for almost ninety minutes since he felt his power surge.

“You need to come. Please. I drove him to the airport. I gave him a hug. Hotch, he Emerged Enchanter. I called my Ministry liaison immediately, but Council Proctor Gretchen Leaven was here. She felt the power and came running. I tried.” she had to catch her breath she was talking so fast.

“Calm down. He needs you calm so you can help him. What happened?” Aaron said.

“She had him Suppressed as a Runaway.” the team gasped. “You have to get here, she is fucking nuts. They had to restrain him, he was screaming so loud. I kept his satchel his gun and creds are in it. I was afraid what she would do if she found his gun.” she was crying freely now.

“Andrew, Spencer needs help. He’s in Dallas. I don’t know details, It’s ministry based.” Rossi said into his phone, shaking with rage. “We will be ready when you get here.”

“We are on our way,” Hotch told Elle. 

Being considered a Runaway was a serious infraction, though almost an unheard of situation since the Pupil/Patron Links had been made reliant solely on the Pupil’s acceptance. For years Patrons waded through those students that were the highest levels, Sorcerers, or from wealthy families before taking those seen as weak. Unfortunately, many students were abused. Pupils in horrific situations broke the Link running in hopes of finding a safer environment. If caught, they were locked in cells as criminals, the Patron seen as the victims. If the Pupil refused to return to their abuser or the Patron rejected the student the young Practitioner had their Auras drained for the “protection of the people”. A group of these men and women rose up proving the despicable conditions many existed in. The worst transgressors found themselves in the cells. The structured educative initiative found more stable, better trained, more skilled Pupils were formed. While the antiquated laws remained on the books as a precaution, Hotch hadn’t heard of its use in well over one hundred years.

“Okay. I’m sorry Hotch. I am so sorry, she wouldn’t listen.” 

“I know you tried your damnedest, Elle. I know he is good hands with you. We will be there as soon as possible.” he hung up. He was now vibrating, and Dave was not much better. “Explains why I can’t feel him properly, why I’ve been so off.”

“It does. We will help him.” Dave assured.

”Andrew will have the story by the time he gets here. He says we are taking their plane.” Dave was at the door holding the knob.

“Work cold cases. We will keep you posted.” the team nodded. Hotch opened the glass door letting Dave past.

“Where do you think you are going?” Erin Strauss asked. 

“Dallas. Spencer Emerged out of state, we need to retrieve him.” Dave told her.

“I see no reason for you both to go. I can authorise Dave, but Aaron you must stay here. Surely there are cases for you to work on? I find it hard to believe Dr Reid needs two babysitters.” Erin was surprised her obvious benevolence was not greedily accepted. The team gathered curious as to why they were still in the building.

“Hotch is his Keystone,” Dave said like that was all that needed to be said. Mateo came up to see what the commotion was about.

“Spencer has been taken by the Ministry as a Runaway. We do not have time to argue.” Hotch snapped.

“Seems that Dr Reid has gotten himself into a serious situation. The Bureau cannot have that sort of taint on its name. I accept David going to collect him, I have no choice to relieve Dr Reid of duty, but perhaps we can find a way to salvage his reputation.” Strauss joyously smiled at Hotch, she thought Aaron would leave with Spencer. Dave saw her glee.

“We do not have all of the story, we cannot fire someone because of an unsubstantiated claim. If Dr Reid was being held as an Unsupervised Pupil. The reps will take him and wait until his Patron, Keystone, or Ministry Counselor collect him. It’s not a crime for Spencer to travel.” Cruz took a turn trying to make her see.

“This is not what happened.” Andrew hissed dangerously. “A power-hungry bitch like yourself has arrested Spencer as a Runaway. She like you is under the impression that she can use Spencer’s status as a springboard to fame and glory. She has Suppressed him while he was holding the wave.”

“Oh god.” Aaron bent forward clutching his belly fighting to hold back his lunch. JJ held him whispering softly. Cruz shoved a trash can over in time to catch the worst of his sick.

“Does this taste like victory Erin?” Dave spat. The elevator doors opened John Richmond stepped out having been called about the situation by Dallas Ministry.

“That means he cannot release the power. It is trapped and he is suffering.” Andrew violently wiped his eyes unable to contain his emotions.

“Long story short. If he stays like he is right now he dies. If he dies Aaron dies. If my Pupil dies I am left with his signature in my Core for the rest of my life. I will physically feel the cold of his loss forever.” Dave stated.

“I think you are being a bit dramatic don’t you David?” Erin asked patronizingly.

“All of you go,” Richmond ordered. Derek took Aaron around the waist almost carrying him to the elevator.

“Parlament is sending Elder Holmes to Dallas by Transmat. He will arrive before us, assess the situation and have a solution by the time we get there. He is a Monarch Level Sorcerer, he can help.” Andrew stabbed the lobby button with malice.

“The limo?” Grant asked.

“Yes.” Andrew climbed in helping a still stunned Aaron in, it was tight but with JJ sitting in Emily’s lap, Garcia in Derek’s and Grant on the floor they were flying toward the airstrip lights and sirens blaring. 

“Come on Aaron, keep it up. You need to level out.” JJ coaxed worried.

“Rossi run a level on Hotch if he’s low dose him. I need him balanced before we get there.” Andrew handed him a Ration Kit.

“Roll up your sleeve Impavido.” Aaron just did as told. “He needs 5ml. Andrew, he has never used this.”

“Take it down to three. I understand your concern, This is Ration I, it is commonly given to Practitioners in ER and hospital settings to maintain levels so they can heal without losing energy. He will have already had it before. His file says nothing about an allergy. If one of you can, make him eat a couple bars and a full electro drink.”

“I can make him eat,” Garcia announced tearing the bars open ripping them into bite-sized pieces. He looked at her determined to deny her powers but ended up with a mouthful of Vanilla bar and a frankly scary dirty look. He chewed earning a bright smile.

“Up to you Hotch.” Dave showed him the syringe. Aaron nodded, needing something to help him stabilize.

“Lawson.” Andrew barked into his phone. “Headquarters now Ryan. Right, eight. Yes. Thank you, Holmes.”

“We need to get to the plane. Please.” Aaron pleaded, watching Dave inject the fluid into his arm.

“Be easy Sorcerer, we are Transmitting. We will be there in minutes my friend.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

The tingle of strong ancient Magick faded and he opened his eyes in the Ministry anteroom in Dallas.

“That is a rush,” Garcia said staggering even in her bare feet. Transmat was a rare gift for one to hold but the act could be performed by a group of Practitioners. Transmating had been used a few times when the team was called in late for missing children’s cases, usually only Aaron and Derek the rest of the team flying. It was rarely done because it took a lot of power. To send eight was a huge expenditure.

“Sorcerer Hotchner. Well Met, I am Elder Holmes.” Aaron accepted the man’s firm handshake. He was much younger than Aaron expected. “I felt this required a more serious reaction. It is imperative the young Mage be saved, he is a true treasure.” Conduits were revered, the whole community worked hard to protect Conduits, their Affinity cherished. Being Mage had made him even more precious because they were so rare.

“Merry Meet. Where is he?” Holmes didn’t seem offended by his bluntness.

“He is in the Cells. Stop! You will heed me.” Aaron visibly struggled to turn to face the man. “I have called a circle, your clan will join to assist.”

“Dang right we will.” Garcia glared at the man, his eyes softened a bit.

“I leave Leaven to you. I ask you to allow her to live if Mage Reid survives unscathed.” Holmes asked.

“They will abide. If we die, I hold no sway over them.” Aaron agreed. The team was not happy.

“You intend to follow him, my Brother?” Holmes' eyes held such compassion.

“I do.” Garcia simpered but held in her arguments. If Spencer died, Aaron’s Magick could be damaged, if he lived through that he would be in the Ministry Sanctuary for the rest of his life. Just the thought of losing Spencer was too much to face. Aaron finally found the downside of finding his destined.

“If ye fall my Brother may we all meet again across the Rainbow bridge.” Holmes turned leading them out into the main Chamber.

“Where is he?” Aaron bellowed not caring about ceremony. Observers and participants all reacted to his fury.

“The Runaway is in chains where he belongs.” Gretchen Leaven answered. 

“You will bring him to me. Now!” his Inhibitor thumped to the floor, his power rose making her gasp.

“The Rogue must be punished. By coming across borders he did break the sacred oath he did make with his Patron. This sort of disregard for our covenants cannot be ignored.” Leaven stated loving the sound of her own voice.

“He did not break faith. Our laws do not hold our young to shackles. Dr Reid is an agent with the FBI, he travels often for his job. He is not a threat. This is madness.” Andrew countered.

“I am his Patron, the Link sings strong and noble. There is no Covenant broken.” Dave said. Leaven looked at Rossi like she smelled something that confused her.

“She did judge him on sight. A witness of fair standing did see her Bind his Aura on learning nought but his name. She knew he was Mage. Leaven did secure him directly after Emergence Enchanter. My Conduit was fully Suppressed whilst he did hold the wave in protection of those around him. He suffers under that weight.” The room buzzed with whispered conversation.

“I am that witness. Mage Reid was brutally attacked by this woman. As a Council Auditor, my word has weight, she did accuse me of acts unbecoming with the young Mage. Acts that threaten not only my Bond but the Bond between Keystone and Conduit. Mage Reid is a friend, my little brother.” Elle stated. 

“The Sorcerer speaks the truth. The Mage has been misjudged by one whose goals are transparent. I do possess a message, she told her partner, that she found the golden goose that would guarantee her Seat upon the Council Bench.” the man held out his cellphone Holmes read it, his disgust was palpable.

“Bring me, my Soul!” Aaron’s Power rose to it’s fullest extent, the Wyldeness making it beat like ancient drums.

“Bring the Innocent. Form the Circle we must help him release the power. Pray we are not too late.” Holmes directed them where to stand. Aaron stood scanning from door to door unsure where they would enter. The door to the left of the podium opened four bearers carried Spencer in on a soft litter. Spencer was curled in a tight foetal position agonized whimpers fell from his lips.

“Spencer.” Aaron tried to get to him but the people holding hands in the Circle refused to let him pass. He screamed in frustration. Holmes opened the Circle giving Aaron access to his Conduit. Aaron scooped him up as gently as possible but a cracked shout still escaped.

“The Circle is sealed,” Holmes announced. Aaron kneel in the centre of the Circle Spencer laying across his legs, he held up his head, because Spencer was too weak.

“Be easy Little One. I am here my sweet Prince. Can you hear me, Baby?” Aaron brushed sweat-slick hair from Spencer’s face.

“A…” Spencer arched in agony. He cried out but his throat was ravaged by constant screaming, the sound ragged and pitchy.

“I am going to take off the cuff. Feed it to me, Spencer. Do not hesitate Little One. Trust me. Trust us.” Aaron placed a soft kiss against parched lips.

Spencer looked at him and blinked, it seemed like such a feat, Aaron knew it was his answer. Aaron’s fingers shook as he unbuckled the heavy, thick leather cuff. He held the despicable item to Spencer’s arm, took a deep breath, pushed his power to full and let it go. 

It felt like a freight train slamming into him. A column of pure energy seemed to explode from Spencer and into him. 

“Stay! Be ready! It is to be a gift!” Holmes yelled.

Spencer and Aaron cried out simultaneously. Their Auras swirled chaotically, joyous, visibly.

“Oh look at them. So beautiful.” Penelope whispered. The wave rolled heavy into the Circle, filtering through them all, and dwindled like a sweet breath.

“Spencer? Spencer? Baby, please. Spencer!” Aaron clutched him to his chest crying, rocking him.

“Easy Sorcerer your Bonded is just resting. He is exhausted. Gaining an Affinity and two power levels in one day is a daunting task.” Holmes said gently.

“Two?”

“Yes, my friend. You as well.”

“I Emerged years ago. I can’t have now.” Aaron said wearily to his bones.

“Merry Meet Monarch Hotchner.” Holmes rest his hand on his shoulder.

“Monarch?” Aaron looked at Spencer awestruck.

“It’s true Aaron. I can feel it.” Dave let him lean against him.

“Rest now.” Holmes rest two fingers against his forehead. Aaron sighed, eyes drifting closed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Monarch Sorcerer Aaron Hotchner walked out of the doors of Dallas Ministry, Monarch Mage Spencer Reid weakly snuggled against his side. Dave was at his other side making certain the exhausted man was supported. Their team was stalking around them keeping everyone back. They ducked into the limo and were whisked away to the airport for the flight home. Camera bulbs flashed, shutters rolled, voices hollered over each other. 

Elder Holmes had made a statement assuring that both men were physically well and relatively unharmed by the last two days events. Gretchen Leaven had been taken into custody for the undue incarceration of Monarch Reid. More reports were to be delivered as the investigations were completed. The media were enamoured with their story. The community were stricken by their plight.


	10. Is There Something I Should Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For a minute there I thought I was gonna have to beat your skinny ass.” Morgan gave him a side hug to prove he wasn’t angry.
> 
> “For a minute there I thought I deserved it.” Spencer chuckled.

The elevator whirred to a stop, the second the door took to open was almost too much for Aaron to cope with. It had been six weeks since he and Spencer had been to work and they were both beyond ready. While they both understood the need to train and have custom Inhibitors placed, living in the barracks had not been anything either had relished. They were both bored.

“I told you there would be streamers.” Spencer giggled at Aaron’s amused harumph.

“Monarch Hotchner Monarch Reid, glad you are back gentlemen, that team of yours is a handful.” John Richmond was relieved to see them both hale and hearty.

“Just Hotch and Reid John. It is good to be back. I think Andrew would say the same thing about us.” Spencer stayed by Aaron’s right side, a step behind him, his Post as it was called. The place a Conduit felt compelled to stand with his Keystone. Some walked in front, some beside, Spencer stood with just enough room for their Auras to envelop each other, and just far enough back to not impede his movement. It was the perfect spot to protect him in. During training, it became clear just how protective Spencer also was of his Keystone. No one would doubt Aaron’s lethality, he was a formidable presence. Spencer was devious, cunning, and usually underestimated. Aaron was the sword, but Spencer was a scalpel. 

Garcia was frantically trying to contain the hugs she wanted to give. Hotch chuckled drawing her in so she wouldn’t burst. She sighed contentedly, then offered Spencer a squeeze. He added a kiss to her hair causing her to squeak. They all crowded around welcoming them back. Knowing how much needed to be done they all went to work planning to go out to get caught up with them.

It was so good to be around their clan. Spencer couldn’t stop touching them. They had been stressed not taking the best care of themselves, he took personal pleasure in helping them restore their depleted Auras. They enjoyed the attention and boost.

Aaron had been in with Dave catching up with all of the paperwork Rossi and Derek had covered for him. Spencer was engrossed in a solved consult, reading how the police had captured the man responsible. Derek kicked his chair to get his attention. He looked up in time to see Strauss settle by his desk. He pulsed unconsciously.

“Dr Reid.” she began. Aaron’s Aura pulsed the warning signal. The team became more alert.

“Stay away from my Conduit Null Strauss,” Aaron growled.

“I simply came to welcome him back. We are all pleased to see him after his harrowing situation.” she smiled hoping to convince them she was sincere.

“To me my Prince,” Aaron called. Strauss narrowed her eyes at him her hate projecting throughout the room.

“Your will my Lord.” Spencer slipped past her walking silently to his Post. Three men entered the bullpen unseen by Erin.

“Say your peace Mage.” Hotch encouraged.

“I warned you. I told you I was to be accompanied by my Patron or Keystone. You said that if I wasn’t stable enough to do simple interviews, I did not belong in the Bureau. You told me that if I continued to refuse my superior’s orders that you would see me fired for insubordination. It was plain to you Aaron’s leadership abilities were grossly lacking if this is the way he allows his subordinates to behave. That you were determined to see him ousted because it was obvious he was seriously compromised due to our libidinous liaisons. You said that when you met me I had such potential, now I was a disgrace to my badge.” Spencer revealed out of the blue. 

“I...Dr Reid, you obviously misunderstood me.” she looked at Dave who was standing by his office door shocked gaze on Spencer.

“Eidetic memory.” he reminded her. “I may not have used your exact words, but find it unnecessary to be so crass in public.”

“There is no mistake, I have the paperwork you issued. You sent him into danger, knowing full well he was at risk. I hold you personally responsible for his trauma. The consequences of your actions are dire.” Aaron stated.

“Agent Hotchner, are you threatening me? You all heard him threaten me.” she tried to look frightened.

“I heard no such thing.” AD Richmond said darkly. Strauss jumped at his voice.

“Sir, Agent Hotchner…”

“Monarch Hotchner spoke the truth. You not only put a young Pupil at risk, for which the Ministry will come down on you much harder than the Bureau could possibly fathom. You could have potentially Destabilized a Vizir level Sorcerer.” John told her eyes blazing Emerald.

“You sent Dr Reid to Dallas? What in the hell were you thinking? Regardless of what you believe the FBI is not your private playground. The Practitioners within the BAU are MY Responsibility, I am to be consulted. I would have never allowed him to go alone. He is a Pupil, he needs a support system to keep himself safe. You sent an agent on an empty errand, we had already cleared Mrs Greenaway of any wrongdoing, there was no need to question her face to face, and if we had found need we would have sent locals. You have put these men’s life in peril with your machinations. Actions against a man that your want of more power has you convinced is a threat to your job. You in your jealousy-addled brain have used that man’s one weakness as a weapon, as sure as if you had used a bullet.” Cruz yelled.

“How dare you speak to me like that? I am the Section Chief of the BAU, they are MY agents, and you would do well to remember who held this position first.” she pointed her finger at Mateo like a child.

“I am the Section Chief of the of the BAU as well. No matter how many times you say it, I am not your assistant. They are MY agents as much as they are yours, Null and Practitioners alike. I am here to protect them from just this type of situation. You may have sat in that office longer, but I earned my chair. These agents we are in charge of are people, not pawns for you to command at your whim. No office is worth a trail of bodies.” Cruz argued.

“If the agents you lead are too fragile to do the job required they should not be here. This would have never happened if he were not a wizard.” while the term wizard was not considered offensive, it was often meant in a derogatory manner. There were few Practitioners that called themselves wizards or witches because of how those terms were used in the 17th century. It was the connotations those words evoked.

“You don’t seem to comprehend anything, so I will break it down into words you will understand,” Dave growled his Aura rippling with energy. She was stunned it was Rossi, he seemed to be the only wielder she didn’t hate. “Because you sent Spencer to another state alone without me or his Keystone he was left without a stabilizing hand. He Emerged without a Practitioner strong enough to assist him. He was Fully Suppressed with a dangerous amount of power locked inside his Core. The only place that power had to go was through his body. It battered at him from inside and he could not escape. Like a cola can shaken, it built, and built. It took sixteen people to safely distribute that wave after it sat constricted for almost three hours.”

“After the wave, Mage Reid and Sorcerer Hotchner were hospitalized for very real injuries. Dr Reid’s throat was damaged from screaming, he was unable to speak for days. He was so depleted he had to be restrained, kept from touching the skin of anyone but his Keystone for forty-eight hours so he did not accidentally Siphon a lesser Practitioner to death. He suffered internal bruising, pulled and strained muscles, and endured two hours in an ice bath to combat a Fever of 106 degrees. Monarch Hotchner had deep tissue bruising, bruised ribs, a Fever of 102, and a strained back.” Andrew informed the room.

“But they are fine. They became Monarchs. That is a boon.” she stammered missing the whole point. The ends did not justify the means.

“They Plateaued painfully because their Cores were struck with that power. Monarch Reid could have broken with that much of a rise. We are all greatly comforted that he was blessedly unscathed.” Dave said, accepting Spencer’s hand on his wrist. “Monarch Hotchner’s Magick could have been shattered, we could have lost a noble Practitioner.”

“Null Strauss, you seem to think we owe you something for this power level. You did not facilitate some glorious gift. We would have Plateaued this level regardless of your interference.” Spencer informed her.

“No harm was done.” she cried flustered. Those gathered were stunned.

“You don’t have my memory,” Spencer said softly.

“By your leave Monarch Hotchner,” Andrew asked waving two Ministry soldiers in. Two agents stood outside the door blocking the entrance.

“Why ask his permission for anything? He is not the officer in charge here, I am.” she turned on Andrew confrontationally.

“You really are completely delusional.” Emily blurted.

“The first day I met you, I wondered if you were truly that ignorant to Magickal ways. I dismissed my discomfort because I knew the Bureau was a staunch supporter. I thought it was simply for lack of a better term a chemical imbalance between us, that if you were a Practitioner we would be Incompatible. I heard rumours, whispers that concerned me. Then Mateo was hired to lead the Magickal contingent of the BAU, you instantly disliked him as well, but never struck out at him as you did me. I began to watch you. You didn’t treat any of the Nulls that way, even if they honestly were a threat to your job. That’s when I realized how much you hated Practitioners.” Aaron said.

“You were ruthless if a complaint came to you about a Practitioner, but ignored complaints by wielders. I was warned by Gideon that you were targeting me, that you were determined to ruin me. I could not understand why. You actually do disregard everything you receive from the Ministry. You weren’t too busy to read the paperwork about Rossi being Reid’s Patron, you didn’t read it because you don’t think it is valuable information. You have no idea about the Ministry rules and regs, it’s beneath your vaulted consideration. You have just enough knowledge to pass the Bureau’s requirements.” Hotch concluded.

“I ask for his permission because he is the Proxy for the Bureau. In this building he outranks me. They are the highest level Practitioners in the Shire not Ministry Council.” Lawson explained.

“How may I serve Proctor Lawson?” Aaron asked saddened by this being his first duty as Shire Proxy.

“I have come to take Null Erin Strauss into custody.”

“Excuse me?” Erin growled shocked.

“Read the charges.” Spencer feeling the turmoil in his Sorcerer’s Aura, rest his hand on the small of Aaron's back.

“The charges are Assault upon a Patron. Assault upon a Pupil. Deliberate and Malicious Separation of Patron and Pupil resulting in Grievous Injury. Deliberate and Malicious Separation of Conduit and Keystone resulting in Grievous Injury. Willful manipulation of a Conduit to Cause Injury to His Keystone. Attempted Destabilisation of a Vizier Sorcerer. Reckless Endangerment of an Apprentice Mage resulting in Grievous Injury. Attempted Murder against an Apprentice Mage. Attempted Murder against a Sorcerer. Attempted Murder against a Bonded Union. Attempted murder against a Conduit/Keystone United.” Andrew flipped through each page as he read out the charges. They knew not all of the vast charges would stickbut the sheer volume would force the Council to dig deeply.

“Acknowledged Proctor Lawson. Null Erin Strauss is remanded to your custody.”

“You can’t be serious?” she glared at Hotch. 

“Silence!” Lawson shouted darkly.

“Hang on!” Morgan warned everyone feeling Spencer's power rising. People listened.

“This is just what you wanted, isn’t it? To ruin me, to get rid of me so you could ooze your way into my place. Destroy the one barrier protecting the humans from your filthy influence. Your kind has always been threatened by those of us who see what you truly are.”

“Who sees us?” Dave asked.

“The Christened will destroy your illusion and free the oppressed and enthralled.” she took two steps toward Hotch.

Monarch Reid slid dangerously in front of his Keystone his Aura blasted through the bullpen. Strauss gaped at the Mage as he wiped his hand down his arm pulling a wicked silver stiletto from seemingly nowhere. His bright Violet eyes hard.

“Belay your blade Little One,” Aaron commanded gently.

“You don’t scare me, trickster.” Erin hissed.

“Yes, I do.” Spencer glared back, she looked away first.

“Take her,” Andrew told the soldiers, Strauss shook them off pulling herself straight walking importantly toward the doors.

“Do you believe her?” Andrew asked.

“No, she has never shown any more than a Chreastern devotion to the church, and I believe she only did that because her ex-husband insisted for the kids,” Rossi replied.

“There was no belief in what she spouted. There was calculation and untruth.” JJ informed them.

“This is her way of garnering sympathy. She thinks if she plays it crazy she will not be charged as harshly. I recommend you block her from the internet, she won’t have a way to memorise the tenants of the Christened beliefs.” Spencer added.

“No Google for the cranky bitch got it. I bid you good day.” Lawson gave a goofy thumbs up.

“I will walk you out, Andy.” John said.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You got some ‘splainin to do.” Garcia wagged her finger at Spencer. 

“Round table room,” Hotch ordered. They all sat in their regular places. “Go ahead and ask.”

“Where did the knife come from?” Grant asked. Spencer unbuttoned his sleeve his boney wrist empty of any hint. Reid lay the blade across the top of his arm and it formed into a narrow cuff bracelet. The two Lapis stones that glittered from the handle inset into the rounded slightly thicker ends. Aaron exposed his wrist a slightly thicker matching bracelet shining. He swiped down his arm the bracelet forming instantly into a silver Celtic Leaf-Shaped sword..

“That is epic.” Garcia gushed.

“It is. It’s not at all uncommon for Monarchs to have a signature weapon. We were amazed his wasn’t a projectile weapon what with his Savant Affinity, then we discovered this.” Spencer pointed to the wall. Aaron straightened his index finger touching one of the matching blue gems and two shiny six-inch darts flew down the blade thunking ominously deep into the drywall. “He can do that as long as he wants. The darts can be reloaded or left in place, six hours later they are small blobs of metal. It is fascinating.” 

“With my Affinity, it is no different than firing a gun. If I need them to go a longer distance I need to press, but it does not take any more effort than pulling the trigger. The more I practise the further they fly. Both weapons contain Silver and Lapis, he can call mine, I can call his.” 

“What kind of distance are we talking here?” Dave asked.

“100 meters, accurately almost 200 if I push, the distance has never been tested if I use my full power. From twenty-five feet, they penetrate cinderblock walls at the edge of my Inhibitor.” Hotch answered. “Watch this,” Aaron said enthusiastically. Spencer pulled his knife again Aaron motioned to the wall, with a slight flick of his wrist the knife was stuck in the wall between the two darts.

“Sweet!” Anderson praised.

“Do it again.” Hotch prodded smiling. Spencer rolled his eyes but held out his hand the blade flew to him, without taking his eyes off of Hotch he threw it behind himself to land in the centre of the almost blank sketch of the UnSub harassing Hotch.

“Oh dayum Pretty Boy!”

“I never practised. I am consistent, accurate, and aiming is by thought. Distance is not fixed.” Spencer admitted. Aaron collected the weapons affixing his to his wrist.

“Can I see that?” Derek asked appreciative of a finely crafted knife. Aaron set Spencer’s stiletto in his hand, the moment his fingers left it the knife was the bracelet. The big man laughed. “Got ya.”

“Thought?” Garcia asked.

“I just think of where I want it to land and it does.” Reid shrugged. They spoke for a while answering their questions about training and what had happened while they were gone. It was going on lunchtime when the conversation lulled.

“You aren’t Phasing anymore Hotch,” Emily stated. He wondered if anyone was going to mention that.

“No. Plateauing evened out the Wyldeness. I am stable.” Aaron replied. 

“Is that why you were Phasing? You had another Plateau? For all these years?” JJ wondered.

“That’s what they think.”

“Did he get any packages?” Spencer asked anxiously.

“No. You did get a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots.” Dave informed them.

“It is no use dwelling on it. If it starts up again we will deal with it. Until then we have a job to do.” Aaron said just as frustrated as his friends.

“I have a thing. That I can do.” Spencer said hoping to lighten the mood.

“Aww, do tell.” Penelope gushed.

“Do you want to help me?” Spencer asked her. Aaron chuckled.

“Of course.” Garcia toddled over, acting like a magician’s assistant. She squeaked when he spun her close, arm tight across her tummy. “I like to snuggle but the Hotchness is watching Sugarlump.”

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private.” he teased making her blush. He grinned and they disappeared. The remaining team members shouted out pleased exclamations. Down the hall, they could hear Garcia cackling in unmitigated joy.

“That will come in handy.” Rossi laughed impressed.

“I agree. He can only go to places he has seen in enough detail. With his eye that leaves a lot open. Short jumps take very little from him. The furthest he has gone alone is Bennington. He arrived needing his Kit, food, and some rest, but no Fever. He took me to breakfast at a cafe he likes near CalTech in three measured jumps, ate a lot but seemed fine. I like this part.” Hotch waited till they were all quiet. “To me.” Spencer was standing at his Post, smiling like a loon.

“I just have to call, and he is at my side,” Aaron told them.

“I will always be by your side,” Spencer vowed.

“And I by you Little Prince.”

“Sappiness. I need a drink.” Dave joked.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Yes ma’am that is me,” Spencer admitted cringing at the glossy magazine image she was nearly shoving in his face. “I’m here to pick up an order for Garcia.”

“Oh, right. Um, here ya go. $33.25. Out of forty, $6.75. Mage Reid, would you maybe sign this, please? My mom will never believe that I met you.” she thrust a Sharpie into his chest. He scribbled Mage Reid, dropped the pen and flew out if the shop.

“Hey Boobalah, you got the chocolate, I got the lunches. Ready to finish shopping?” Garcia beamed at him.

“You are only getting this one trip Pen.” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Uh huh. Until the next time you are dumb enough to bet against me.” he lead her to a quiet little shop. “Oh, this place is awesome.”

“It is nice.” he agreed running his finger down the deep wine coloured tie he found. There was a classy Sorcerer’s sigil tie bar on it.

“That is pure silk, the bar is Platinum.” the woman minding the store sniffed at him.

“Do you have Mage?” Garcia asked ignoring the woman’s attitude.

“Yes.”

“He wants that one and this purple one with the Mage bar please.” Spencer snickered at her buying for him, but she was right.

“Will that be all?” the woman was nearly holding her nose.

“Are there matching cuff links for the Sorcerer?” Spencer asked fishing his wallet out of his satchel..

“Of course. You do realize the tie alone costs two hundred dollars?”

“I can read. I can tell you the exact amount including tax if you need. Is Serge in today?” Spencer watched Garcia admire a long very pretty silk hand dyed scarf, she looked at the price and shook her head no. Serge made them himself so they were one of a kind. She meandered over to the rack of purses. 

“I can ring for him if you like.” she rolled her eyes.

“Please.” Spencer meandered around choosing two white button-ups for Aaron, two pair of socks for himself, and a secret scarf for a friend.

“Spencer!!!!” Serge gave him a painful hug and bounced alongside him to the register. “How is that delicious man of yours?”

“He is good. Penelope, Serge, the owner of this establishment. Serge, I present the Oracle.”

“Oh, I love all the colour and the bright. I fawn at your feet Fashionista. Matching glasses, the girls all tastefully suggesting, the hair on point, and those shoes!! Honey, you are divine. Did you ring me up from the couture bowels to introduce this vision of fabulosity? You really shouldn’t have, but oh so glad you did.” Serge hugged her again.

“No he called you because Missy Snitch-face was giving him attitude for buying a ‘you realize that is a two hundred dollar tie’ tie.” Garcia glared at the woman looking at her aghast.

“Oh, she did not get all snooty in here. Girl please you came to your interview in badly Bedazzled big box jeans, a knockoff Gucci bag, and Press-on nails, you got no busy-ness trying on airs. You see that picture on the wall there the one in the tux? Look closely, this is the bod in the photo. Honey that is Bespoke Boss on his back right now. You need to bustle your butt into the back and unpack those shirts so you don’t make a bigger fool of your damn self.” Serge waggled his fingers proving he meant it. She rushed off looking every inch the chastised princess.

“You never said you were a model,” Penelope said inspecting the picture Serge mentioned.

“I’m not.”

“He was one of the first regs in my door when I opened. Wandered in in a killer sweater vest and well-loved Chucks all shy hiding behind that hair, coy blinks and then that voice. Mama, I was instantly smitten. He was in need of a tux on short notice and I had one. The guy who ordered it lied about his size, by like feet. This skinny thing was a godsend. I did the alts for free and he looked so good I begged for that picture. He let me hang it and people came looking. I have a blank wall I need a picture of his boss on. Now that man wears a suit. Mmmm” Serge was wonderful.

“Don’t I know it.” she giggled at the look Spencer gave her.

“You are paid, sweetness. Give me till the end of the week to tuck that for Aaron. You need anything else?” Serge expertly boxed everything separating his, hers, and Aaron’s things into different coloured bags.

“Can I wield in here?” Spencer asked shyly.

“Sure can, as long as you don’t make a mess.” Spencer stepped back a few paces, Garcia rest her hand on his shoulder. Spencer waved and they were gone.

“That boy is too damn much perfection.” Serge went back to inventorying the new stock.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Goddammit! That is going to take some getting used to.” Dave blew out the breath that locked in his chest when Spencer and Garcia popped in behind Hotch.

“Sorry. I figured his office would be better than the bullpen. I should have gone for her lair.” Spencer set down his bags.

“How is Serge?” Aaron asked noticing the bags. He reached into the fridge tossing Spencer a Pina Colada drink. Elle was right, they were worth the cost.

“Alternating the white shirts you need.”

“Perfect thanks for that.”

“Welcome. I got you a present.” he handed over the small navy bag. 

“Spencer, These are beautiful.” Aaron seemed reluctant to set the jewellery box down. “Thank you very much.”

“You are welcome.” Spencer loved buying Aaron gifts, he was always so grateful.

“Eat 187. Food first.” Garcia went for the door.

“Pen?”

“Yes my fweet?” he handed her the butter-yellow bag. She looked perplexed. “Oh. Spencer, it’s too much.”

“It’s just right. It will look stunning on you.” she blinked a few times her lip quivering kissed his cheek and darted out the door.

“What did you do to make my Baby Girl cry?’ Derek asked protectively.

“She liked it. Kept feeling it. Letting it flow through her fingers. She wanted it, but the tag made her walk away. That scarf was meant for her, no one else could do it justice. The colour was perfect against her skin. I didn’t mean to make her cry. I wanted her to smile.” Spencer explained.

“You touched her heart, Spencer. She is happy.” Aaron assured.

“That is how you do it, my friend.” Dave pat his back.

“For a minute there I thought I was gonna have to beat your skinny ass.” Morgan gave him a side hug to prove he wasn’t angry.

“For a minute there I thought I deserved it.” Spencer chuckled.

“I’m gonna go check on her. You are pale, eat something.” Derek waved at JJ and Emily letting them know everything was okay.

“Red team, we’ve got a missing two-year-old child in Arizona. I’m sure it will be printing to your Tech soon. The jet will be ready when you get there.” Cruz handed them the handwritten notes he took from the phone call.

“Garcia can update us enroute. Let’s go.” Hotch slid his gifts into Spencer’s dark green bag then put it all into his briefcase.

“I can get Derek there.” Spencer offered. Morgan’s Affinity was a huge help in finding missing children.

“You are already pale,” Aaron said concerned.

“I have food and a Kit in my satchel. Derek can give me the dose if I can’t. We are already eight hours in.” Reid argued.

“You haven’t seen the place,” Morgan said not sure he wanted to travel genius airways.

“Grand Canyon National Park. I have been there twice. I can pinpoint the exact spot on Google maps. Garcia can tell the Ranger where we are going to land, have them right there.” Spencer smiled when his friend agreed. 

“Yes, my Sweetest, most generous, dearest genius?” Garcia turned from her computer screens.

“I need a satellite of the North Rim visitor centre for the Grand Canyon.” Spencer noticed she had the scarf draped over her shoulders.

“There ya be.” she clicked until he saw what he was looking for. 

“I have been there. I can give you the lecture if you want.” Spencer was anxious to go.

“You best not drop me punk.” Derek teased. Sort of.

“You best not let go then.” he winked at Penelope when that got Derek clinging to his arm. “Hotch is going to beat your ass if I’m bruised.”

“I guess I have an ass whoopin coming. Let’s do this.” Penelope snapped a picture.

“You look terrified Thunder. Maybe constipated. I can’t tell.” Garcia said staring at her phone. Spencer barked out a laugh.

“Go, Reid.” Hotchner ordered.

“Later.” Spencer waved.

“Oh shit.” they disappeared. The team stood waiting for her phone to ring.

“Hello my Fraidy Agent.” she purred when it finally rang.

“You are mean woman. We landed right where he said. He passed out the second we hit the ground. Ministry Reps have got him. The Head Ranger is taking me to the campsite.” Derek said breathlessly.

“We will be there as soon as possible,” Aaron told him.

“He’s coming around. See you when you get here.”

“Be careful Fraidy Agent.” Emily teased before she followed the team.

“Look what you started woman.” Derek chuckled. “You okay Kid?”

“I’m good.” Reid slurred.

“Uh huh. I’m going. I know, ya did good Mage.” Derek praised.

“I’ll keep my eye on him. You go find the little lamb.” Garcia told him. Derek explained who she was and that she would be calling Reid in half an hour for a report.

“They are ready Mama.”

“I have him. Kisses Fraidy.” she hung up before he could complain.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hotch?’ Mable stepped in at his wave. 

“What brings you up into the dreaded sun?” he asked.

“I didn’t know if you had been told. You got a package the day you went to Arizona.” she offered him an evidence box. It had been a quick case. Derek and Spencer had found her before they had landed, in the custody of her maternal biological grandmother. At birth full custody of little Tegan had been given to her father without the mother’s parents being told about the pregnancy. The child’s mother had remained friendly with Bart, Tegan’s father, hearing about her life. She had learned they were headed to the Canyon, and absently told her mother. The girl’s grandfather had no idea his wife had planned this when he and his wife had planned their yearly RV vacation.

“They probably didn’t want to distract us. Thank you.” Hotch hefted the box surprised by the weight.

“I don’t understand this, but you be careful okay?” he smiled at her concern nodding his intent.

“Round table room.” Hotch barked stalking down the catwalk.

“When did it come in?” Morgan asked accepting the box while Aaron sat down with the lab results.

“The day we left for Arizona.”

“What did she send?” Emily asked.

“A ring of skeleton keys, a rubber Koi with its belly cut, a White Knight, an ankle holster, a plastic candy cane, a Barbie doll. I thought she sent some strange shit before, this is all over the place.” Derek set each item on the table.

“Spence? What’s wrong?” JJ asked. Without answering he moved to the whiteboard. He wrote down the items in blue, taking up his red pen he wrote as he spoke.

“Randall Gardner, Tobias Hankel, Phillip Dowd, Patrick Meyers. It’s not a Barbie, it’s Fiona Winter, Lila Archer’s character from her new movie, so Maggie Lowe. I think the chess piece is Jason.”

“It’s about you.” JJ gasped.

“Yes.” Spencer sat down inching his chair closer to his Keystone.

“I won’t let her hurt you,” Aaron said with conviction.

“I’m not afraid.” Spencer’s eyes shone with such trust.

“They found prints.” Dave handed the page to Hotch. His breath burst audibly from his chest.

“Aaron?”

“It’s Jess. Jessica Brooks.” 

“Haley’s sister?” Morgan asked dumbstruck.

“Yes. I don’t understand, I know she blames me for the divorce, but this is completely out of character. She is not...I can’t imagine...She couldn’t do this.” he looked at his friends they were all looking at him with such understanding.

“We need to speak to her Aaron,” Spencer stated, making no accusations.

“I know.”


	11. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I pack and unpack with Magick, it’s a snap.” Aaron chuckled.
> 
> “Not everyone is so blessed Hotch,” Anderson said.
> 
> “I would be happy to pack for you the next time you move. No boxes, no truck, no fuss.” Aaron replied. “For pizza and beer, I’ll clean it.”
> 
> “I will remember that.” they all laughed.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI, may we have a word please Ma’am?”

“You have got one hell of a nerve showing up here.” she ignored Spencer attention locked on the man beside him.

“Official business Miss Brooks. May we speak inside?” Reid persisted.

“Do you have a warrant?” she glared at Hotch with such disappointment.

“Do we need one Jessica?” this was not the Aaron Hotchner she knew, this was the Agent. Spencer produced the warrant she requested.

“You're really here on business?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Reid crossed the threshold first. She led them into a cosy living room motioning for them to sit.

“What is so important that you had to darken my doorstep?”

“You sent me a package three days ago.” Aaron started.

“Yes. So?” she played anxiously with the fringe on a pillow.

“Can you explain?” a large grey tabby tom cat sauntered past them rubbing against Aaron’s black slacks before flopping unceremoniously on Spencer’s feet.

“You first.” she shot back.

“What do you want to know?” Aaron had warned Spencer she may be confrontational.

“I want to know why?”

“Why what Jess?” Aaron sighed.

“Why did you kick her out like that? Why did you abandon her when she was so fragile?” Jessica spat.

“I did not kick her out. I came home from a case to a note, empty joint account, and a significant lack of furniture. I filed for divorce as she asked in the note, agreed to what her lawyer requested, and it was over. I have not seen her since the day I flew out on that case. I gave her an uncontested divorce like she wanted.” Aaron said.

“She told me you threw her out after she told you. She said you were angrier than she had ever seen. She said she was afraid.” Jessica seemed very confused and less angry.

“I did no such thing. I never raised my hand to her, we fought like any couple, but she was not the one being hit. I can provide you with proof. I have no reason to lie.” Aaron sighed.

“All you cared about is that trust fund and being a superhero. She had nothing, they lived in a rat trap apartment for months.”

“Jess, I sold the house and gave her half. She took over thirty thousand from our joint account when she left. I never asked for it back, I said nothing. I just wanted it to be over. I didn’t want this. I did not press charges. I let it go. She had never worked a day in her life, I have money, she didn’t.” Aaron explained. “We didn’t come to discuss my ex-wife. If you want to talk call me, I will answer your questions.”

“Business. Right.” she huffed but seemed less hostile.

“Miss Brooks, what did you mean ‘when she was so fragile’? ‘They lived in a rat trap apartment?’ ‘After she told him what?’ ” Reid asked.

“You mean he didn't tell you? Unbelievable Aaron!” she threw the pillow at Hotch. The cat jumped up flying out of the room.

“Answer the question, Jess.” Aaron snapped just wanting this to be over.

“Your son. You didn’t tell anyone about your child? Why should you, it’s not like you…” 

“Enough!!” Spencer shouted silencing her. “Focus Lord. You need to centre, your Aura is too tight.”

“Spencer.” Aaron’s hand clamped painfully onto his Conduit’s. Tears spilt down his face, raw anguish in every inch of his countenance.

“You didn’t know.” Jessica covered her mouth tears welling in her eyes, anger blown away like smoke seeing the pillar of strength across from her silently crack.

“I...I have a son?” he sounded meek, frangible. The serious face he showed the world was just gone, completely exposed. He was gutted. Jessica ran from the room returning with a picture frame. Aaron’s hand shook so hard he was afraid he was going to drop it.

“He’s...What’s his name?” Aaron tipped the frame so that Spencer could see.

“Jackson Malcolm Hotchner. Jack. He’s three. She was only a couple months along when...” Jessica was obviously so proud of her nephew.

“She gave him my name. She never said a word. I didn’t know.” he brushed his and Spencer’s fingers over the photo.

“I’m sorry. Aaron, I thought you rejected him. She said you kicked her out when you found out.” she set her fingertips on the back of his hand.

“As I told you before, I don’t blame you. I’m pissed Jess, but I can only imagine what she told you to make you keep this secret.” she grabbed his little finger allowing him to hold the frame with his left hand, and Spencer’s hand with his right. 

“I am sorry but we really do need you to answer our questions, Miss Brooks.” Spencer hated changing the subject, but after their questions, Hotch and Jessica could talk more. Just by observing this interaction he could tell she genuinely cared for Aaron, there was true compassion. His distress outweighed her fury, and this UnSub was incapable of that.

“Oh yes of course.” she continued to hold Aaron’s pinky finger. Spencer took control of the questioning.

“Why did you send the box?” 

“Haley said she was cleaning out her storage unit and found some of your things. She said that she had to be at work so I volunteered to post it for her.”

“Did you see any of the contents?” Reid slid the images of the contents out of his satchel.

“No, it was sealed and addressed when she gave it to me.” Spencer handed her the pictures. “Well, these don’t look like Hotchner heirlooms.”

“They aren’t. This is the tenth box Hotch has gotten from an unknown source. Each item was specific to a case. This box is a conglomeration of cases.” Spencer explained. “We need to find her Miss Brooks.”

”Ten? I didn’t realize. She hated your work, hated hearing about them. I asked her countless times about what you were doing. She said she didn’t listen it was too gruesome.” 

“I never brought the morbid details home. She would occasionally ask, act interested when she wanted something big, I would tell her the same things you could find in the papers, get a placating pat on the head then find out she was going to Cabo with you for two weeks. Sometimes I spoke about things on the phone in my office, but if she heard that it was because she had her ear to the door. She said she didn’t care, and I took that literally. I volunteered nothing.” Hotch replied.

“I have never been to Cabo.” a beep in the kitchen distracted her for a moment. “Coffee pot, auto-shut off. Can I get you a cup while it’s hot?”

“That would be wonderful. Can I help?” Reid offered seeing an opportunity to give Aaron privacy.

“That would be nice, thank you. If you want to look around Aaron, you can.” he tried to smile, but just couldn’t quite get there. He stood walking toward the back hallway accepting her permission to search.

“I need to apologize Dr Reid.” Jess set three cups on the counter.

“No, you don’t. You were reacting to false information. Your response is understandable. I’d be pissed too.” he smiled back at her.

“He’s in danger isn’t he?” her hand shot out covering the second cup, he had been preparing to add sugar to it. She knew Hotch well.

“Yes, ma’am. There have been multiple attempts upon his life since the first box.” Spencer watched her fret for a moment before she regained herself. “He needs the sugar. He couldn’t eat before we came here, then his shields locked hard. He won’t eat the lollipops in public.”

“Have you tried pouting?” she chuckled lightly.

“No. It’s rare he needs the boost. I just give him snacky stuff til he growls.”

“I like you, Dr Reid.” 

“Please, call me Spencer ma’am.”

“Spencer. Jessica or Jess please.” she pulled a covered dish from the oven. “Think he will eat this? I have to keep it locked away from Beauregard, he likes to walk on cake. I have almost convinced myself it’s because he is a creative soul painting in the only medium he can find and not a naughty little shit who doesn’t want me to eat cake.” she showed him the darkly dark chocolate cake she had hidden.

“Yes ma’am.” she tsked. “I might be more inclined to drop the ma’am if I had cake.” Spencer blinked innocent eyes at her.

“I really like you Spencer. Use those puppy eyes on him, he’d bring you a tree with his bare hands.” she chuckled at his bright smile. “I am curious why when you got here you were prepared to smite me if I hiccuped at him, and now you are blackmailing me for cake.” three plates with slim pieces of cake were set on a tray with the coffee.

“He trusts you. I can feel it. You admitted to sending the package and all doubt fled. I trust him, that’s enough for me.” Reid waved her away to carry the tray for her.

“The hurt in his eyes, you can’t fake that. That was the closest I have ever seen to true angst.” she held out a plate and cup to Aaron.

“Thank you, I’m not hungry.” his eyes were red, a bit puffy.

“The cake saved the coffee, want black coffee? Eat cake Lord.” Aaron glared at him, taking the plate animatedly shovelling a bite into his mouth. Jessica giggled at his petulance. It was gone in three more bites. Spencer did not take it personally.

“I know you probably can’t say much, but can you say anything?” Aaron nodded and while they ate, Spencer set his uneaten cake on Aaron’s empty saucer. This piece took six bites. Aaron explained what they could about the case.

“Oh my god. Aaron are you sure?” Jess was shaking hard enough that Spencer took her cup. He cleared the dishes leaving them time to talk. If he was not in the room Aaron could say the things he wouldn’t normally tell a suspect. She might be able to say the things she wouldn’t outside of the family. He was through four out of five old cookbooks from a small shelf when he was called back.

“I’m sorry again Spencer.” the woman was shaken.

“No need. I understand. Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you. Do you have more questions?” she sat on the sofa next to Hotch.

“Is there a reason she was cleaning out her storage unit?” Aaron asked.

“She had a job offer, was planning to move back to DC or the area. She hated Brookline, not metropolitan enough. Mom and I couldn’t understand why she stayed After Peter disappeared she got angrier, she blamed you, said you had taken him from her.”

“She is living in DC now?” there was a thrill of hope in his voice. He thought maybe he could see his son.

“I hadn’t seen her for a long time. Almost eight months. Dad spoke to her the most, he was completely willing to believe you were the Antichrist. Mom and I well, we got sick of hearing it, she was obsessed with hating you. Mom is angry about the divorce and Jack, but she can’t hate like Haley and dad. Sporadic phone calls, maybe once every two months and then only long enough to say hi, let me say hi to Jack and goodbye. Then three days ago she pops in with a story about a coming windfall, a new start, and can you please store this for a few months. I would have kept an alligator in the bathtub to spend those few hours with Jack. I have no clue where she is right now.” Jess set down her plate.

“Do you know Peter’s last name? Spencer asked voice dark.

“Why are you so angry Little One?”

“It may be presumptive of me,” Spencer replied, unable to say more.

“Um, Rhea, Peter Rhea.”

“Son of a bitch.” Hotch nearly roared.

“What did I…?”

“It’s is nothing you did, I promise. Jessica, did you ever meet this man?” Reid asked.

“No. I just thought she was rebounding, reacting to a man’s attention while she was vulnerable. She was totally infatuated, I never saw her act like that with you. She was talking love and forever fast. I first heard about him maybe a month after you guys split. Mom knew about him before I did.” Jess seemed ashamed to tell him.

“Most people have pictures on their phones or social media of family members at distance. Is there any chance you might have an image of him and not know?” Reid asked.

“Maybe. She sent tons of pictures on Facebook messenger when Jack was a baby.”

“Would you have a problem if our Tech got into your pictures and looked?” Spencer asked.

“Probably be faster than if I did it. Why Aaron? You both sound like you know this guy?” Reid sent Garcia a text. Aaron had her turn on her laptop, then gave Penelope access. Spencer stood by the kitchen doorway while Aaron asked other questions. After forty minutes his phone pinged.

“Spencer?” Aaron stood. Reid handed him the phone Hotch swallowed thickly, then gave it to Jessica.

“He looks so familiar, it’s really blurry.” the woman said squinting.

“Swipe two,” Reid suggested.

“Oh. Aaron is that?” her hand slapped over her mouth. She had read about Aaron’s assault and the subsequent manhunt.

“George Foyet,” Aaron confirmed. 

“He’s holding my nephew!” Jess exclaimed angry and scared.

“He will never touch him again,” Aaron promised her. He had made sure of that. While sometimes when he woke up gasping for breath nightmare shadows were slick red on his hands, his neighbors Mileigha and Jannie’s screams deafening in his memory, he knew at the time if he hadn’t, Foyet would keep coming back. His own body a stark reminder of what the Reaper could do.

“I didn’t know. Maybe she didn’t know. Like wives who don’t know the monster they married?”

“Maybe, I’d like to believe that Jess. You said Haley asked you to store some packages,” she nodded. “Where are they?”

“The basement. There are four 18 gallon plastic totes and five miscellaneous boxes.”

“Can you show us? Reid call the team to help get through these and rush it. Are you okay Jess?” Aaron pulled her into a side hug.

“I’m feeling too much but right now anger is keeping the terror at bay. I’m fine Ronny.” he gave her the first genuine smile she had seen all day.

“Ronny?” Spencer snickered.

“Do not even. It’s a sister thing. Haley hated it and Jess was required to continue. You just had to didn’t you?” Aaron kissed her temple. It was a comfortable move, something he had done on multiple occasions. A move a loving brother would do.

“I had to see that smile. I’ve missed you Aaron.” she rest her head on his chest.

“Missed you too Sicca.”

“I think this is what Derek calls ammunition.” Spencer rubbed his hands together.

“You just watch it, I’ll let her come up with one for you,” Hotch warned.

“Do not pick on the Penner.” she poked Hotch in the ribs.

“Penner. That was quick.” Aaron winked at his Conduit to let him know he felt better.

“I like him. Help me carry these boxes upstairs.” she pulled him with her seemingly unwilling to let him go.

~~~~~~~~~~

“This one says stuff as well. Which seems agonizingly vague. All of the boxes contain stuff in general.” Spencer said as he set the final tote next to the chair his Keystone was using. Jessica’s basement was finished, so they stayed down there to work.

“Not everyone documents the contents of every box they pack Reid.” Aaron teased cutting open the last cardboard box. It, like the rest, was crammed full of basically junk. Threadbare towels, stained clothing, junk mail.

“It saves time unpacking.” Spencer stuck his tongue out at him making Jessica giggle. “Beau, no lay in something else you lazy thing.”

“I write down where the box goes, but not contents,” JJ said documenting the contents of Jessica’s box. JJ and Grant had come over to help inventory the boxes, while the rest of the team were looking for Haley. They didn’t want to ship the boxes without finding something of evidentiary value. 

“I write contents on boxes to Aaron. Jess popped open a grey tote taking the mess of random fabric pieces and setting them inside a paper bag. 

“I pack and unpack with Magick, it’s a snap.” Aaron chuckled.

“Not everyone is so blessed Hotch,” Anderson said.

“I would be happy to pack for you the next time you move. No boxes, no truck, no fuss.” Aaron replied. “For pizza and beer, I’ll clean it.”

“I will remember that.” they all laughed.

“This box says Hotch,” Jess said a shoe tote balanced on her knees.

“Haley never called me Hotch. She said it was common.” Aaron said. JJ walked over to the stack of inventory sheets pinching a bunch.

“No, bastard, asshole, prick, sometimes Agent Bastard, but not Hotch,” Jessica said glad he chuckled. She popped the lid. “Oh!” she shoved the box away from herself. Smoke drifted from the upside down container.

“Jess…”

“It got really hot when I opened it.” she checked her hands like she expected burns.

“Reid cover them!” Aaron yelled diving across the space between himself and Jess.

“Yes!” Spencer pulled JJ against his side turning them so they stood at Grant’s seated back. Before they could ask what was wrong there was an impossible woosh and an explosion of flames filling the room. Spencer heard Jessica screaming in terror as the room was engulfed in bright yellow and hungry orange fire.

“Spence!!” JJ clung to his face buried in his chest.

“I’ve got you!! Stay with me,” he shouted resting his other hand on Grant’s chest. There was some heat but no burning in the shield he had around them. 

“Hotch? Jess?” Anderson yelled.

“I can feel him, they are safe.” the fire was devouring the walls, eating through the ceiling. “We need to get lower, I can protect you better.”

“How?” JJ asked.

“Grant slide to the floor, JJ drop down next to him. Aaron is trying to put it out. I’m going to help him. Stay low at my legs.”

“Okay.” Anderson wrapped his arm around JJ huddling closer. Spencer pressed harder trying to extinguish the conflagration. He could get fleeting glimpses of Aaron and Jess. She lay under him sobbing in fear, Aaron had the fire beaten back from them by a couple of feet, he had better control of the flames due to his element. No matter how hard he tried he could not get the flames to go out. Whoever had made this fire spell had protected it from Magick. The groaning above them grew louder, horrifying snapping was barely heard above the burning. The ceiling collapsed covering the two in the rubble.

“AARON!!” Spencer yelled terrified.

“Reid!?” Grant punched him in the calf to get his attention. Spencer looked down, the fear in his friend’s eyes tore at him. Spencer fell to his knees draping himself over JJ as the rest of the ceiling fell on them.

~~~~~~~~~~

“That Precog says they were in the house when the fire started, ain’t no way they survived that.” a bystander said sadly. 

“I have never seen a house fire before. It’s so much worse than on tv ya know.” the woman he was speaking to replied.

“Is that Gibbs?” a young teen asked pointing.

“What would Proxy Gibbs be here for?” his friend asked stretching to see.

“How should I know?”

“Morgan?” Gibbs and Tony stopped at the group of firefighters surrounding Derek.

“They were in the house, in the basement. I saw the flames burst then nothing. I can feel Magick, but don’t know where they are.”

“Can you get Tony and I inside?” Gibbs asked the fire chief.

“The closest we can get is the garage slab, the rest is too unstable. You have direct sight into the basement from there.” the chief responded. “The majority of the house caved in. The fire is out, but we are concerned about sending anyone down there, anything standing is precarious at best.”

“Show me.” they walked over to the garage where a rough path had been cleared. “I can move the rubble without harming them. Where do you want it?”

“If you can set it to the far side, I think that will be good. Agent Morgan felt they were closer to this wall.”

“I can stabilize the debris.” Dave offered. Gibbs nodded.

“Okay. I need a safe place to set them when we find them. Both of them know my Magick, they won’t fight me.”

“Mark, go clear a spot right up front.” Gibbs began moving the debris, it was slow going while he felt out the territory. 

“I see feet Jet.” Tony pointed giving his boss location. He focused on that area. “Hotch, just hold on, Gibbs is going to pull you both out. Thumbs up boss, he’s ready.”

“Ready.” Gibbs carefully lifted them gently setting them on the front lawn. The two men ran over to check on them. Hotchner stood up.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Emily helped the shivering woman to her feet.

“Get them Please.” she was rattled but unharmed. Aaron was reluctant to leave her but knew she would not relax without seeing the others.

“Six feet right. He has JJ and Grant. His power has been steady.” Hotch told the two men.

“Got it.” Back to the garage, Gibbs began cleaning where Hotch had said, after ten minutes Aaron joined them. Working together they had the three people exposed quickly.

“We are going to lift you out,” Tony yelled. Spencer pulsed in acknowledgement. Both men flexed lifting the precious cargo setting them down in the yard. 

“Clear!” Derek yelled rushing in to help them. Spencer sat down hard on his butt. Grant wobbled up on sleeping knees, JJ lay down and stretched out angry muscles. Ministry medics crowded around them making certain they were all okay.

“Are you guys alright?” Emily helped JJ to her feet.

“I’m fine,” Grant said, JJ just nodded drinking half a bottled water in one go.

“Spencer?” Aaron squat down next to his Conduit. Jess stood shellshocked beside him.

“Beau. He’s under the sofa.” Reid smiled.

“Who’s Beau?” Tony asked frantically.

“The cat,” Aaron said. Tony saw Jess’s eyes dart to the smouldering ruin. He ran to Gibbs making him return to the garage. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just tired.”

“Your back.” Aaron gave him the don’t even eyebrow, Spencer knew he could feel his pain.

“That’s my fault,” JJ said apologetically. “When it caved in around us, I jumped and he cried out.”

“You were startled,” Spencer said hoping to assuage her guilt.

“Turn around, let me see.” Aaron lifted his shirt. “Babe, you have burns. You need to have them looked at.”

“Oh no.” Jess gasped.

“It’s not your fault. I have never shielded in this situation, I was more concerned about Grant, JJ and Beau. I neglected to protect myself properly.” Spencer explained.

“He is pissed but not even singed.” Tony handed the feline to Jessica.

“Thank you. Thank you.” she held him fiercely tears spilling into soft fur. “I can’t believe you saved Beau.”

“I had too. He deserved to live.”

“Sir, if you will come with me please.” a medic clasped his elbow hard pulling as if he would just follow. Spencer yanked his arm back. The man turned around to face him. “This way.”

“Unhand me. You must seek permission.” the Mage growled.

“I am trying to assist you.”

“You are a Leech, final warning.” Leech was a term used for a Practitioner that sought out Beams for boosts. The extra energy without being Depleted was a serious rush, like an adrenaline high. Aaron bristled, furious that anyone would try to steal energy from a wounded man. 

“I am not.” the man baulked, but he was still holding Spencer’s arm.

“Mèirle.” the man cringed throwing himself back, but not quick enough. Purple dye covered his face. (Thief)

“Oh, that reeks.” Aaron rubbed his fingers under his nose. “I’ll take Reid, you handle this Jethro.”

“I got him,” Gibbs growled, Tony stood behind him grinning at the purple man.

~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t want to be a burden.” Jess said watching the two men add her signature to their Magickal security field. Beau took off skittering around on the kitchen linoleum and was gone.

“You are so not a bother. You will be safe here, and Aaron will feel better knowing that you are near. So will I.” Spencer told her heading out to the SUV she assumed to bring in their bags.

“He’s right. If you are uncomfortable we can put you into a Bureau safe house.” Aaron offered.

“It’s not that. I trust you, Ronny, I feel stupid and used for even believing her. I should have known better. Now my house is gone, my own sister tried to kill me, and the man I spent years furious at is taking better care of me than my family. I’m terrified.” she hugged herself tightly.

“You are family Sicca. Always have been. I never expected you to choose between us, she is your sister. I didn’t blame you for standing by her. I missed you, but I understood. Proxy Gibbs is seeking Ministry approval to rebuild your house. I don’t see them denying him. He and I will have it done in hours.” Aaron expressed.

“A Magickal house. How posh.” she smiled tiredly.

“I can add stuff, a finished attic, a second storey, stainless kitchen, skylights, secret passages if you want I can put shag carpet on the ceiling.” he teased hoping to cheer her.

“I want a second storey two extra rooms one for Jack and one for guests. I want huge walk-in closets and a decadent ensuite. I want a huge deck with a hot tub and a wine chiller, and a grill I can cook Brontosaurus ribs on. I want Lilac bushes, and roses, and some trees, can you make trees?”

“I can plant them. Dave’s Element is Water Matter is Wood, he can coax them along, but Gaia and Kronos do the hard work. Your neighbourhood isn’t really the lots of trees type.” he handed her a glass of red wine.

“The ‘Keeping up with the Jones’ moved in and ruined everything.” she chuckled.

“I can help you find something else, Jess. We can build anywhere you want.”

“I want trees.”

“I will plant you a forest.” he smiled.

“You are a good friend Aaron. Where is Penner?”

“I would guess he went to get dinner. Groceries or not he does not want to cook tonight.”

“Is he really okay? His back, it was so red.” she fidgeted with the stem of her glass.

“He is. Being Magickal his Aura works well with a Healer, a few days and you won’t be able to tell anything happened.” Aaron assured.

“Good, that makes me feel better.” the door opened making her jump.

“Sorry to startle you. I grabbed Italian, I hope that is okay.” Spencer set the bags on the table, while Jess searched cabinets for plates.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“I’ve got the groceries.” Aaron got utensils for them.

“I thought…” Jess looked at him curiously.

“Already put away. He uses Magick. I would bet your new clothes are hanging in your closet.” Spencer explained.

“I am so jealous.”

“I am starving.” Aaron held Jess’s chair so she could sit.

“Me too.” Spencer checked his numbers judging a hearty meal enough for now. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Your sister is just down the hall.” Spencer reminded him.

“I know this, soundproofing Babe. If you are too sore, we can wait.”

“Not too sore. What are you doing Aaron?” Spencer watched his lover pull the blanket down.

“You can’t lay on your back, I am making things easier.” Aaron stripped down to skin then lay on his side getting comfortable. Spencer quickly got naked as his Keystone kneeing up to lay in front of Aaron. “Behind me Sweetheart.”

“Aaron?”

“I want to feel you, Baby. Unless you don’t…”

“I do want. Very much, but I never expected.”

“Opens up a hell of a lot of possibilities doesn’t it?” Aaron moaned as talented fingers brushed down his chest.

“So many. Oh so many. Lots of possibilities.” Spencer nibbled along his shoulder languid strokes teasing his arousal.

“I cannot wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Shh, it’s okay, you are safe. It was a dream, only a dream Sicca.” Spencer ran downstairs to make a cup of Chamomile tea.

“I...the fire, Haley was standing there laughing, Peter was beside her holding Jack.” she sniffed.

“Peter is gone he is never coming back. I will find Haley, I will not allow her to harm you, Jess.” Aaron leaned against the headboard holding her tightly.

“He got into your house, he did that to you. How is a puff of Magick going to keep her out? She broke in here once.”

“Haley gave him permission to enter. She had control of the safeguards. She let him in. I won’t. She had a law enforcement shield block. She would need a dual block now, and ones for Monarch level are not easy or cheap to come by. I will never let her in. She cannot get in here. I swear it Sicca.” He nodded at Spencer. The steaming cup set on the bedside table Reid went to their bedroom, grabbed his gun and went down to stand sentinel over his family.


	12. Burning The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could eat like that.” JJ groused watching him nearly inhale the food.
> 
> “I am starving. They had fish at the hospital. It was nasty. I swear it was boiled.” Reid munched a fry.
> 
> “It was disgusting.” Aaron agreed reaching for his own food. “Bacon burger with jalapenos. Dave loves me.” Aaron added mayo and mustard tossing the ketchup to Spencer for his fries.
> 
> “He got me egg, bacon, and peppers, he loves me more.” Spencer gave him a few of his fries in trade for an onion ring.

“She does not have a cell, social media, credit card nothing I can trace in the names Brooks or Hotchner.” Garcia huffed.

“She was married to an agent, she learned a lot more than the average person. I didn’t teach her subterfuge specifically, but I did teach her ways to protect herself.” Aaron said.

“I found an ad in the wanted brochure in Brookline. She was doing readings for people. Is your husband being faithful? Did you lose something precious? Does she really love you? type of stuff. I called the publisher and he is sending the list of callers.” Emily tossed the glorified pamphlet on the table.

“Well, now we know where she got the money. The bank account she has holds a couple thousand right now, and I am not seeing any other accounts.” Dave added.

“She really used Brooks a lot until about six months ago. I found a few things in HA Foyet. Social media, a post office box that she never used, a refillable credit card that she used for gas and groceries. She had a library card in G Foyet. I am searching for his other aliases but not finding anything.” Garcia concluded her report.

“Look under Jack. She has to have a caretaker or daycare for him. It would be almost impossible to bring a three-year-old along.” JJ suggested.

“Got ya.” she sat clicking the keys of her laptop.

“Check under Jack, Jackson, Malcolm, Hotch, Hotchner, Brooks, Rhea, etcetera,” Rossi interjected. The door opened, Spencer slid quietly in.

“Well?” Aaron sat forward anxiety in every line. JJ’s power flooded the room bathing them all in calm. Spencer held up the DNA results.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” Spencer smiled, happy for his Keystone.

“He’s my son. I have a son. Holy shit, I have a son!” he announced beaming like a proud new father.

“That is amazing Hotch.” Dave pulled a cigar from his inside pocket. Aaron chuckled sliding it into his pocket for later.

“I have Rivers from legal waiting to speak to you. He is ready to approach the courts for custody. With the case we have built it should be no problem. Jess has agreed to testify on your behalf. I asked for two TROs for Jack’s sake. One against Roy Brooks, and one against Haley. He should have them ready by now. Get going.” Spencer was shocked by the messy kiss he got as Aaron left the room.

“That was steamy.” Garcia giggled.

“That was unadulterated joy,” Dave stated.

“Okay, my peeps. I have nothing on Jack Hotchner anywhere.” Penelope was smiling way too big for a negative result.

“But I did find a Malcolm Rhea. Three-year-old boy, mother Haley Rhea, father unlisted.”

“I’ll tell Hotch, you get Cruz up to date.” Spencer ran from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kinderhaven was an exclusive child care and private grammar school. The headmaster was a conscientious man that cared more for his charges than the bottom line. He read each document, then asked questions he made clear would be answered before he allowed the child to be removed from his care. He explained that they had an overnight service, for agents, politicians, business people that needed to travel. Mrs Rhea had availed herself of this service twenty times since enrolling her son just six months ago. The shortest being one night, the longest fourteen days. Jack had stayed here during the meeting process, it was comfortable and safe for him.

Aaron sat in the classroom pacing like a caged tiger while the headmaster and JJ collected his son. Spencer sat silently giving him support. This was their final visit before taking the boy home. Jack had been leery at first but had warmed to Spencer and Aaron quickly. The Therapist the Bureau provided had been wonderful finding ways to explain what was happening.

His son. He had never been so frightened in his life. Never been so happy either. The door opened and he froze. Jack stood next to Mr Bryant excited to see them again.

“Jack. Are you okay to visit for a while?” 

“Yeah.” the little boy climbed into one of the chairs looking at Hotch with wonder.

“Sir Jack, you look colourful today.” Spencer rubbed at a splotch of paint oh his arm

“I painted. You are warm.” the child said.

“I am Mage, my Magick really likes you,” Reid replied. Aaron sat down.

“Oh good. I am not got any Magicks. My mommy has some.” Jack kept looking at Hotch.

“I know, she is a Base Enchantress and Precog,” Spencer said.

“Uh huh. Can I talk to the sad man?” Jack pointed to Aaron.

“Of course you can.” Jack toddled over, the minute he got close Aaron’s Aura engulfed the boy. Jack laughed as he did every time. He may not have Magick, but he was Sensitive.

“Hi Awon. I glad you comed back like you pwomised.”

“I will always come back.”

“Why you crying?” the small boy climbed into his lap giving him a big hug.

“I have waited my whole life to meet you, Jack, I’m so happy and proud. It’s joy. Sometimes being so happy makes you cry.” Aaron hugged the boy back careful not to overwhelm him.

“Mr says you my daddy.” Jack asked, his innocent face stole his breath.

“Yes. Yes, I am. You are my son, and I love you with every fibre of my being.”

“Mommy is wrong. We not icimpatble. You don hate me. Cause you feel like improtent to me.” Jack snuggled against his chest popping his thumb in his mouth.

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, buddy. I am so sorry I wasn’t there. I would have done anything to be there with you. You feel important to me too.” Aaron held the boy, head resting on Jack’s, nose taking in his sweet scent.

“Are you new Sarah? Can I stay wit you?”

“Of course. I would love to have you stay with me. Who is Sarah?” Aaron felt each little finger.

“The lady that keeped me until mommy wanted me again,” Jack said.

“I will always want you, Honey. I have loved you forever.” Aaron kissed him on the crown.

“Okay Honey. I stay wit you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer watched Aaron sitting next to the toddler bed he had made for Jack. The boy was asleep, but Aaron could not make himself leave his side. Jessica had taken care of the boy’s bath while Aaron had quickly showered. Jack had been so perfectly curious, exceptionally adaptable, and totally attached to his father.

“Good night Aaron. I love you.” Spencer kissed his cheek. “Good night Jack-Jack. I love you.” Spencer kissed his finger dotting the kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Look at him. He’s so perfect.” Aaron said in awe of his son.

“Yes, he is. He is beautiful. You stay here and watch your son sleep, listen to his breaths as long as you have to. I will always be here Babe.”

“God I love you. Goodnight Baby.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Sarah Woodlawn 31 lives in Boston. I spoke to her this morning. She says she had Jack for five months after the death of Haley’s husband. She had been struggling and Sarah and her husband offered to take Jack until she was back on her feet. About a year ago they just stopped hearing from her.” Tara explained.

“Roy Brooks says that even if he knew where Haley was he wouldn’t tell us. That the evidence we had was contrived by you to destroy his daughter and steal his grandson. Mrs Brooks says she has no idea where Haley is, but if she hears from her she will let me know. She is terrified about what happened to Jessica. She nearly threw up when we showed her who Peter really was. She confirmed that she knew Peter before Haley moved out. Roy is not amused by his wife turning her back on his daughter.” Luke said.

“Roy has a definite favourite. Neither he or Catherine have Magick. Haley is the only one in the immediate family. She could do no wrong in his eyes. She was a different woman when we met. Once we were married some of the things I saw and dismissed became the routine. It was the same things with my parents so I figured it was the way is supposed to be. I loved her blindly, I didn’t care if she wanted designer things, needed to be a country club member, wanted the bigger house. When I joined the Bureau she changed again. Her mother told me why she was so pissed. I was supposed to run for office, be important, not some glorified cop. I told them all I never wanted to be in politics, that was her fantasy. That went over like a lead balloon.” Hotch said.

“NCIS are keeping an eye on Kinderhaven. Mr Bryant hasn’t yet heard from her.” JJ added.

“Two weeks and she hasn’t even called to check in. I don’t understand that.” Hotch sighed. Jess and Jack were in a secure room on the fourth floor under serious guard while Aaron worked. He had run down to see them three times in the five hours he had been here.

“Does Jack seem to be reacting to her absence?” Emily asked.

“No. He hasn’t even asked about her. He is acting like this is the norm. There are no signs of abuse, but the signs of neglect are obvious. He spends a lot of time playing alone and seems content to do so. He was thrilled with the toys you guys brought and after you left set aside a pile and ignored them. When I asked why he shrugged. I had to ask a lot of questions but in the end, he basically said he chose his favourites and I could throw the rest away now. I told him I would do no such thing that those were his toys forever. He smiled so brightly at me, and I instantly fell so deeply in love my chest hurt.” Spencer explained.

“So no more Reid Effect?” Derek teased gently.

“No. He is an incredible father. So attentive, patient and compassionate, and loving. Jack adores him.” Aaron said proudly.

“I’m not…”

“Yes, you are. As much as I am. You have been acting as his father since the first day you heard about him. I am amazed by you and him together. It makes the world feel lighter.” Aaron said.

“I’m his father?” he looked at Dave for confirmation. Rossi nodded. “I...I have a son?” JJ beamed at him.

“You have a son Spence. We have a son.” Aaron kissed the back of his hand.

“I...Thank you. Thank you so much.” Spencer let the tears fall from his eyes.

“It’s a lot isn’t it?” Aaron knew exactly what he was feeling. Spencer flew out of his chair leaving the room without a word.

“Is he…?” JJ asked worriedly.

“Garcia bring up the video feed from Jack’s room.” Hotch smiled his own eyes shiny.

“Pencer!” Jack screamed as the young man burst in the door. The child flung himself into Spencer’s arms.

“My boy. I love you, Jack. I love you so much. My son, love you.” Jess stood at his side laughing at Spencer kissing Jack all over his face much to the child’s amusement.

“For a genius, you are slow on the uptake Penner. Congratulations Papa.” Jess said.

“Papa. God that is brilliant. Have you ever heard such a magnificent word?” Spencer ate the cheese cracker Jack shoved insistently in his mouth.

“I love you Papa.” the whole team felt Spencer’s Aura flare. Jack laughed just like he did for his father.

“Oh, he is soooo happy.” Garcia laughed.

“Did he just call him Papa?” JJ asked nearly giddy with her friends’ joy.

“He called me Daddy for the first time Tuesday. I don’t think my feet touched the ground all day. He doesn’t call me Aaron anymore. Jess has been teaching him, the therapist is thrilled. She is an Empath, she says he means it. I could tell, it was breathtaking.” Hotch preened.

“That is amazing.” JJ smiled at her boss.

“Looks like he is coming back. Oh, maybe not.” Grant chuckled, watching Spencer fold to a sad little boy sniffling for him to stay.

“It’s naptime, he will read to him without a book. Jack loves all Pencer’s maginaton stories.” Aaron chuckled.

“So does Hen,” JJ admitted.

“Let’s get back to work, we can catch him up when he gets back.” Rossi broke them up.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come here.” Aaron purred watching Spencer read on the couch in his office. The team had headed out early.

“What are you thinking?” Spencer made a production of setting his book down and stretching.

“I am thinking you are way overdressed. I am thinking about a promise to christen my office. I am thinking about you in my lap fucking us both into oblivion.” Aaron loved how his words still brought that sweet blush to Spencer’s cheeks.

“Really? In the office? Naughty Aaron. I’m doing all the work I see.” Spencer pulled off his shirt.

“Everyone has gone home, I have soundproofed you can make all the noise I want. Yes, you are. The way you move is intoxicating. I could watch you ride me for hours.” Aaron unbuckled his belt sliding his pants to his knees. Spencer dropped his pants two steps from in front of his lover.

“You like to see your cock split me in two.” Spencer enjoyed when Aaron was like this. It was amazing when they were tender. It was fantastic when they craved a primal fuck. It was always making love to Spencer.

“That too. I’m a Neanderthal. You taste like cinnamon.” Aaron nipped his lower lip before letting Spencer stand up. Aaron was thrilled when Spencer was like this. The team saw a shy almost virgiinal kid, but he was an uninhibited man and completely aware of his wants and needs. Aaron liked to tell Spencer he was made for him, but the truth was Hotch belonged to Spencer in every sense of the word.

“Lollipop. Get me ready for you Aaron.” Hotch groaned pressing his Magick to prep his Mage. Spencer balanced on the arms of the chair, letting Aaron guide him.

“Oh fuck Baby. You feel so good.” Aaron lay his head back just feeling his lover’s body settle.

“Love that. Mmmm, so good.”

“You like that? Just keeping my cock warm? I could sit here and finish my paperwork.” Aaron offered.

“Next time.” Spencer adjusted finding better points for the leverage he needed. As always when Aaron wanted a hard fast fuck, his genius moves slow. Making him feel every sweet inch move in and out of the decadent velvet heat. Reid is flexible bending his head back to taste passionate kisses. Aaron’s hands smooth over every inch of soft pale flesh, pinching, scratching, kneading and Spencer rewards him with sinful primal noises. 

“Please Baby. Want more.” Aaron bites next to Spencer’s gracile neck drawing a moan that rushes him closer to his end. Another quick balance change and he can see his glistening cock disappear into Reid’s hole. “God, baby.”

“Scoot up a bit.” Aaron grabs his hips doing as asked knowing Spencer is ready to give them both what they want. With a roll, squeeze, twist, bounce that Aaron has still to figure out just how he does it Spencer is riding him like the hounds of hell are chasing him. Aaron has to do nothing but obey.

“Oh yess, fuck Baby that’s it. I’m getting close.” Aaron warns.

“Yeah, right there Hon, right there.”

“Spencer, baby It’s coming.”

“Touch me, Aaron.” Aaron grab Spencer’s bouncing cock stroking in a worthless pattern but it doesn't matter because they are coming. Both moving until over sensative and boneless. Spencer wiggled coaxing Aaron’s softened prick to fall from his body. Aaron runs his hand over a plush cheek feeling the muscle tightening, clenching to keep Aaron inside his most secret recesses. They lay silently basking their Auras rippling with their Bond.

“Goddammit.” Aaron stretches to reach the phone, as his lover stands on wobbly knees. He stabs the button with his thumb, holding it to Spencer’s ear.

“Reid.” Spencer shoots him a dirty look. “I’ll be there in twenty. Okay, meet you at the jet.” 

“Where are we headed?” Aaron washed his hands real quick, so his lover could have the room.

“I am headed to Phoenix.” Spencer darted into the WC to clean up.

“Where am I going to be?”

“At home with your son. I have to go with Dave.” 

“Why is he headed to Phoenix?” Aaron pulled out a bunch of dry cleaners bag from his small closet, choosing a pair of black slacks, a peach button-up, and black blazer. Into his go bag for undergarments, socks to vaguely match his shirt, and a peach tie with thin rust threads. Spencer put the clothes on without looking. 

“Some consult he did, he’s been called to testify. Because of the bullshit in Denver, I have to go.” he was pissed. He kissed Aaron ran to his desk and out the doors.

“Well, at least they waited until we were finished.” Aaron mused. He packed up his things and made his way down to the fourth floor and his son.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Reid and Rossi took off last night for Phoenix so the rest of them are on desk duty.”

“...”

“No, he’s fucking pouting like a child who lost his toy. He stomps down to the fourth floor in a huff to check on your sister. Yeah, she is fucking living with them. When can I see you?”

“...”

“I doubt he’s screwing her Haley, he’s got the twink.” he felt something eerie making the hair on the back of his neck rise. Emily Prentiss stood behind him an evil smile on her face. Grant Anderson held up a note. 

++Keep her on the line.++

“...”

“I can come to you, Marsha is in Florida right now.” he swallowed as John Richmond joined them at his desk. “Come on Hales, you said that last week, and the week before.”

“...”

“Rumour has it they are moving into a house. How should I know, I am not one of the chosen few, all I get is trickle down. Is that the only reason you are fucking me? Information on your ex?” He flinched as she slammed the phone down.

“Just figuring that out asshole?” Emily asked taking his sidearm.

“That bitch.” he had made plans to leave his wife for Haley, and she had not cared about him at all. “Get your hands off me.”

“Is that any way to talk to one of the chosen few Benny?” she yanked him up by his arm. “Now you get to see interrogation from the other side of the table. Shit just keeps getting better doesn’t it?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“FBI, we need to see your check-in sheet.” Aaron barked at the desk clerk. The wide-eyed clerk shoved the book at him jittering from more than fear. Their ruse worked getting the blabbermouth and Haley in one motion.

“Room 18.” Spencer followed behind him eyes Violet ringed in Pink. Morgan kicked in the door. She was gone. The room had suitcases and essentials strewn all over, a cellphone lay on the floor.

“Derek see if you can get a read on anything. You got anything Spencer?” Reid ran his fingers over the sofa cushions, chairs, and ottoman. He moved to the bed shoved his hand under the duvet and shivered.

“Still warm under the blankets Lord. I have her trail.” Aaron took his hand to keep him from taking off until they were ready. He was much more in control, but he was also pissed.

“Monarch Reid has the trail like we planned. Leave him to me, Rossi, Gibbs, and DiNozzo. JJ stay in the car just hand out what I ask for, keep the Kit handy and drinks, he’s going to burn hard.”

“Can I touch you, Reid?” Tony asked.

“Mmhmm.” Tony grabbed his hand his Affinity spiked hard.

“I can take it, Lord.” DiNozzo told Gibbs.

“How long can he hold it?” Hotch asked.

“Maybe ten minutes, could be longer but not by much,” Gibbs answered holding Tony in place. The only problem was he was more compelled to run than Reid, it wasn’t his Affinity.

“That is incredible. I’ll call you in be ready.” DiNozzo and Gibbs climbed into the lead car Dave was driving. “Deep breath my Prince.” Aaron removed Spencer’s Inhibitor, then his own handing them to JJ.

“We are ready Monarch Hotchner.” Andrew hollered from the Ministry ambulance.

“Oh damn, that is power,” Tony whispered.

“Go Mage.” Aaron took off after him. He didn’t waver at all running full out down the right lane of traffic. They were at a mile when Spencer slowed searching for the trail at a highway intersection. “Eat.” Aaron placed the unwrapped bar in his hand. Spencer crammed it in his mouth having it gone in two bites. “Drink.” the bottle of water was emptied in one long drink.

“No information from Morgan yet,” JJ announced and Reid took off up the on-ramp. It took a little wrangling but the following vehicles blocked the roadway. Spencer was oblivious running after a trail only he could see. He was gasping holding his side when they next stopped. Tony grabbed his hand pressing a solid short burst turning Pink eyes to the highway. He took off Gibbs right beside him. Aaron shoved Reid in the car. Pricking his finger for his test.

“Easy Mage. I know, you need to drink. Hold still Sweetheart, shhh, you need to rest a moment. There, you are okay. I’m here.” Aaron kept speaking keeping Spencer’s attention on him and not the fact he wasn’t running.

Tony stopped running, Aaron pulled Reid out trading places with Gibbs and DiNozzo. Spencer was running before the vehicle doors closed. Spencer had to swerve out of the way for a car that ran through their roadblock. He staggered a few steps then righted himself moving as he always had.

At the next trading point, Spencer was seriously depleted. Aaron made them rest until he was calmer. “I need to go, Aaron, I don’t want to get engrossed.”

“I know. Are you okay?”

“I am fine, I just need to move.”

“Let’s go.” they took the next off-ramp, turning into a busy shopping district. Spencer was moving slower to find the trail in the congested area.

“Hotch!” Dave yelled from the SUV.

“What?” he didn’t mean to snap but they were both intensely focused.

“Look at him. He is limping.” JJ pointed.

“Son of a bitch. He didn't say anything.” Aaron ran to catch up with his Conduit. “Your hurting.”

“I’m fine.”

“You blocked me from feeling it. You blocked me from the Bond.” Aaron grabbed his arm spinning him to face him. Tears covered his face, but his eyes showed no pain.

“I didn’t block you. I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” Spencer held his hand and the pain surged into his leg.

“Hotch, his Affinity has it blocked, it is not deliberate. I noticed when I got into the car man. I didn’t know I needed my inhaler until the burst left me. It’s his Affinity keeping him running, he can’t feel the pain.” Tony explained.

“He may not feel it but when I hold his hand it’s near excruciating,” Hotch told them, unconsciously holding his leg off the ground.

“My turn. Have Andrew find a better way, his body will give out before his Affinity will. This is the furthest he has gone, we had no idea this would happen.” Tony grabbed his friend’s hand, pulsed, and took off.

“What’s wrong?” Lawson asked scanning both men.

“His knee, he can’t feel it, but he is limping and crying. It hurts, I feel it only when I touch him.” Aaron said worriedly.

“Can you drive a bike?”

“Yes. Both men answered.”

“Ten minutes. Give me ten minutes.” Aaron got Spencer to eat a power bar and half an apple by stuffing slices into his mouth, they had no problem getting him to drink. Ancient Magicks tingled around them a motorcycle shimmered into view.

“Sweet Harley Davidson Road King.” Spencer smiled. Watching Gibbs and Tony in the distance.

“If you wreck my bike I will be pissed,” Andrew warned handing Hotch the keys.

Spencer flipped him the bird then climbed on the bike, Aaron sat behind him starting up the bike enjoying the throaty growl. How Reid made himself fit so he could see to drive he did not know. It was easy to follow the trail, there were no speed limitations now, though Hotch refused to open it up.

“I want one,” Spencer yelled at him.

“I will get you one. Which way?” 

“Right.”

“I need info to find the car Bubby.” Garcia interrupted.

“Sedan, 105 to 120-inch wheelbase.”

“Red, plate number GPT 779, no make,” Morgan interjected, reading from the motel’s guest register.

“Look at luxury cars, nothing utilitarian or basic. She likes her car to say money.” Aaron added.

“Left.” Spencer was clear and content as they drove easily following the trail Haley left behind.

“I got a Beemer six blocks ahead. Bright red heading back onto the highway going five over. Oh, not using signals. Still looking near you.” Garcia said.

“Speed up, if it’s her I can get us there faster.” Spencer leaned down chest nearly on the tank. Pegs sprouted forward of Aaron’s feet. Spencer’s Aura flared using a shield to secure himself to the bike. Hotch had no excuse but to speed up. “Motorcade head to the highway, no reason to play follow the leader through here if she makes the next left I’m positive, I have no reason to track the whole zigzag. She doubled back. Highway, it’s her. Aaron go forward, hard left, forward gun it.”

“Don’t wreck my bike,” Andrew muttered as they shot past them. 

“We’ve got her.” Reid cried out excited.

“Hi Haley,” Aaron whispered darkly. “She saw me.”

“Lights and sirens people let's go.” Aaron opened the bike up easily keeping up as Haley tried to lose them. She was not trained at defensive driving and rode the brake hard.

“A mile down I have an officer with spike strips.” Garcia relayed.

“Good work.” Dave praised stomach in his throat watching his boys fly down the road weaving in and out of traffic like an action-adventure star. “Gesù Maria e Giuseppe! Il mio cuore non sopporta questa merda! What the hell is he doing?” He heard the tire blow from the spike strips.(Jesus Mary and Joseph! My heart can’t take this shit.)

“She’s losing it!” Aaron yelled worried about innocent motorists. Haley’s car fishtailed blowing out the right rear tire. Hotch stopped the bike. Spencer stood up on the pegs, Aaron held his hips to support him, throwing his arms out power bursting down toward the out of control car. The back end of the car left the pavement hovering about a foot from the ground with the strength of the instant stop. Spencer sat down so Aaron could get to their prey.

“He did that alone my peeps.” Garcia bragged under her breath sort of forgetting she was on mic.

Aaron was standing his gun held in front of himself. Spencer held the bike, his knee unable to carry his weight. Hotch yelled at her to exit the car. Gibbs came alongside Reid taking his burden, and gently shoving him to hide behind the SUV.

“Throw the gun out the window hands out the window open the door from the outside.” Haley ignored the instructions jumping out of the car screaming profanities. 

“On the ground! Flat on the ground Miss Brooks!” She yelled back a small gun in her hand aimed at Aaron. 

“What are you going to do Aaron? Kill your wife in front of all these people?” Haley waved the gun around like a toy.

“You are not my wife remember? You are nothing but an UnSub, nothing to me at all. Drop the weapon.” Aaron shouted back his obvious lack of emotion was startling to her. She was certain he was still pining for her.

“On the ground. Now!” Morgan yelled.

“Come on Captain America!! Is the only way you can kill someone is with your bare fucking hands?” she screamed. Aaron didn’t flinch, he had done what he had to and was not ashamed. Spencer limped closer.

“Help keep me steady,” Reid asked DiNozzo. “He will shoot if he has to. I would rather not make him do that. She is the mother of his child, he would have to tell Jack.” Tony held him by the waist, leaning into him to balance them. Gibbs moved to cover them. Spencer swiped down his arm stiletto glittering in his hand.

“Shoot you fucking coward!” she raised the gun. Spencer threw the blade. Haley screamed dropping the gun, the knife sticking out of her shoulder. Aaron rushed her getting her onto the ground and into cuffs.

“Spencer stabbed me! You let him stab me!”

“I was ready to shoot Haley. He saved your miserable life.” Aaron drug her up. Leading her kicking and screaming to the ambulance. 

“I can heal this up right here Monarch Hotchner.” the Healer said putting on gloves

“Thank you. I need her Suppressed.” Hotch said watching her like a hawk.

“Suppressed?” she looked at him like he was joking.

“Common procedure for a Practitioner being arrested, Ms Brooks.” Andrew affixed the Suppressor getting an overly dramatic wail from Haley.

“Sorry, no press to play the victim for,” Hotch said shaking his head at her act.

“I’ll put her in the car. You have an issue.” Dave motioned to Tony holding Spencer waiting for the ambulance to be clear.

“Run along your twink is waiting.” Haley spat.

“My Conduit is waiting. My twink only waits in my bed.” Haley gasped as her ex-husband crossed the road. “Spencer?”

“Hmmm?”

“His Affinity let go and he folded. I don’t think he will be awake much longer.”

“His leg is throbbing. He needs to go to the hospital.” Aaron walked to the SUV grabbing their cuffs. He put his on while he walked to the gurney they were strapping Spencer too.

“Couldn’t let him shoot her. For Jack. Had to for Aaron and Jack.” Spencer cried out as the Healer palpated his very swollen knee.

“I know Figlio. You did real good. Let’s get you cuffed so they can take you in.” Dave rubbed his shoulder.

“I love you, Spencer. Rest now. You did perfectly. Thank you.”

“Love you too.” a couple more breaths and he was asleep.

“I’ll get her in an interrogation room and let her stew until you guys get back,” Dave assured.

“She hates fast food. Get her burger with onions and pickles.” Aaron climbed into the jumpseat.

“I shall make certain the onion rings are piping hot.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, Bubby.” Garcia stood up from his desk chair. Spencer came in on crutches a smaller but no less intimidating brace on his knee.

“Six weeks. Six damn weeks in hell brace again. I am unamused. Oh, food.” Spencer sat down, opening the styrofoam container with his name on it. Sunrise burger. Dave is awesome.” Spencer put slices of jalapeno on the egg on his burger, a packet of mayo, mustard, and ketchup.

“I wish I could eat like that.” JJ groused watching him nearly inhale the food.

“I am starving. They had fish at the hospital. It was nasty. I swear it was boiled.” Reid munched a fry.

“It was disgusting.” Aaron agreed reaching for his own food. “Bacon burger with jalapenos. Dave loves me.” Aaron added mayo and mustard tossing the ketchup to Spencer for his fries.

“He got me egg, bacon, and peppers, he loves me more.” Spencer gave him a few of his fries in trade for an onion ring.

“Dad always did like you best.” the team laughed at their antics.

“Haley threw her lunch at the mirror. I tossed her a bottle of water and an egg salad from the vending machine. That she threw at my head. Emily threw a package of Tic Tacs at her. She kept the mints.” Dave chuckled.

“She spoke to JJ and Emily like they were old friends. Told them she’d only talk to you. Still hasn’t asked about her son.” Grant handed them a stack of handwritten notes.

“I saw footage of you two flying down the highway. So exhilarating.” Garcia poked Reid in the arm.

“If it weren’t for the circumstances it would have been a hell of a lot more exciting. Aaron said he would get me one.” Spencer ate the rest of his burger.

“A breath mint?” Grant teased.

“A Road King. I want purple.” 

“Heat of the moment,” Aaron said smiling at Dave’s under breath cursing.

“There are so many possibilities,” Reid said looking at his Bonded side-eyed.

“Really?” Aaron arched his eyebrow.

“Soooo, many.”

“Looks like I’m buying a purple motorcycle.”

“I’ll get you one too. Black and red, it’s only fair. We can buy helmets so Dave doesn’t stroke out. Leather jackets, you would look so hot in leather.” Spencer babbled making the team laugh at Aaron’s million-watt smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s about time you came in here. I have been sitting here for hours.” Haley growled playing with a little plastic box.

“His twink was in the hospital,” Spencer said hopping to his chair, he couldn’t have his crutches around the prisoner.

“Dr Reid,” Hotch warned. “You told the others that you would only speak to me. For that, you had to wait. Your choice, not my issue. Are you going to answer the questions or should we just fuck it all, so I can go home.”

“How is Jessica? All safe and snug under your passionate thumb?”

“On March twentieth did you send me a package containing a Tragedy theatre mask?” Aaron asked.

“I sent you ten packages. Eleven if you count the one Jessica mailed.” Haley rest her head in an upturned palm bored.

“Did you cut my brakes three days later?”

“Nope.” she rattled the box of mints.

“Did you arrange to have my brakes cut?” Aaron sighed.

“Maybe.” she snickered at his exasperation.

“Did you pay Billy Watts to mug me?” Aaron asked.

“I never asked his name. So probably.” she popped a Tic Tac in her mouth.

“How much did you pay to get Avril Hoffman to make my drink with goats’ milk?” Aaron ignored her games.

“Two grand.” Haley kicked her feet like a child not so accidentally kicking his shin. 

“That is another charge of assault of a federal officer,” Reid stated taking notes.

“I paid five thousand for Larry Talbert to run your ass over. A few hundred to spike your drinks, and eight thousand for an insurance special house fire.” Haley ate another mint.

“How long were you sleeping with George Foyet?” Aaron glanced up face blank. That irritated her.

“Four months before I left you. That’s six months before he paid you a visit till the day you killed him.” she snarled.

“Did you know who he was?”

“You know he brought me that page from your address book. He showed me the knife still covered in your blood. I thought you were dead. Imagine my surprise. He said killing you outright would teach you nothing. He was going to kill you for me that night. He was going to bring me your balls.” she flicked a mint at Spencer.

“Did you know he was killing people? That he had killed people?” Aaron asked throat dry enough to make his voice raspy.

“Yes. He brought me gifts to celebrate. Nothing anyone would miss. A coin from their pockets, he knew how much you enjoyed collecting coins. He brought me a quarter from your pocket and a picture of you gutted on the floor.”

“Knowing who he was you let him around my son?” her head jerked up eyes wide. “Yes, I found out about Jack. Not that you asked but he is safe at home with Jessica. He calls me Daddy.”

“He calls me Papa.” Spencer flicked the mint back using a bit of Magick to make the little missile sting. He was amused when it bounced off her nose and into her blouse.

“You stay away from my son.” she lunged across the table at Aaron. Hotch shot himself and his chair back, Spencer caught her by the ponytail slamming her onto the table.

“That was impressive. I almost believed you cared about the boy, almost. I am certain you have felt that Fluctuating Aura since we sat down in this room with you. You dismissed it as Aaron’s Wylde Aura, but you were wrong. That is my Aura. It’s Fluctuating because after chasing your stupid ass all over town after I saved you from rolling your car and getting your fool head shot off. I am a pissed off, depleted, injured Conduit. I am his pissed off depleted injured Conduit. You bitch are a threat to my Keystone. I just needed one excuse and I think you just gave it to me.” Spencer hissed wiggling his fingers closer to her skin.

“You wouldn’t dare.” she gasped.

“Wouldn’t I? Do not test me, Ms Brooks.”

“You have made your point my Prince,” Aaron said calmly.

“Your will my Lord,” Spencer replied letting her know that the only reason she was being let go was by Aaron’s benevolent order.

“Why? Why did you do this?” Aaron’s voice was still dry but even.

“You killed Peter! You ruined everything! He agreed to kill you for me because he loved me. He loved me enough to kill for me.” she smiled wistfully.

“Foyet is a psychopath he wasn’t capable of love. He only lived off you because you were a means to an end. A way to get to me. He slept with you thinking it would hurt me. He was wrong, I’m repulsed, not hurt. Why all the accidents? Why not just shoot me?” 

“I’m still the beneficiary of your trust. It had to be an accident. If tweedle dee here fought for the money all I had to do was hold up Jack and say look he spawned. That money would be mine.”

“You are surprisingly forthcoming,” Reid stated.

“Why should I lie? I’m sick. I am crazy.” she grinned.

“Being a psychopath is an illness but being diagnosed as one does not give you a get out of jail free card. Insanity defence is very specific. It argues that the accused is not responsible for his or her actions due to an episodic or persistent psychiatric disease suffered at the time of the criminal act. The question most in concern is whether the defendant knows right from wrong at the time the crimes were committed. Your crimes are much too controlled, much too well planned and structured. Premeditated. You knew what you were doing. The fact that you knew your boyfriend was George Foyet and that he was killing people, that you kept a morbid coin collection, makes you an accessory after the fact. That’s murder as well Ms Brooks.” Spencer lectured.

“Goodbye Haley.” Aaron walked out Reid leaning against him for support.


	13. Pressure Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are evil Dr Hotchner-Reid.”
> 
> “You love it Agent Reid-Hotchner.” Spencer took off enjoying the beauty of the road they were travelling.
> 
> “That I do. Watch Loki Thor.” Aaron pulled his faceplate down and followed his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

Aaron sat at the Prosecutor's table. Spencer sat behind him in the Gallery both men waiting for the judge to pronounce sentence. The team sat quietly along the back wall supporting their friend. Haley had been found guilty of five counts of attempted murder for the fire, five counts of Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Eleven counts of Accessory to murder for the victims of The Reaper she knew about, Reckless Endangerment for the car chase, Breaking and Entering, Child Neglect, and Child Abandonment.

Haley sat there next to her attorney chewing vigorously on the ends of her hair, her other hand in her lap playing with a ragged leaf. She would occasionally mutter, lick the leaf then back to her hair. She was really pushing for insanity pity, even though she had been found competent to stand trial. Spencer had thrown up on the floor when she actually picked her nose then noisily sucked on her finger while on the stand. He wasn’t the only one.

“All rise. The Honourable Lloyd Baskins presiding.” the Bailiff called, Haley bounced up waving animatedly at the dour man taking his seat on the Bench. “You may be seated.”

“I have spent long hours considering this case. It has been quite straightforward, but convoluted at the same time. The lengths Ms Brooks…”

“Hotchner! I’m his wife.” Haley stood up pointing at Aaron.

“Sit down. For your edification when you divorce you are no longer that person’s spouse. Having your name legally changed back to your maiden name means others will no longer call you by the name you forwent. I have grown accustomed to your incessant interruptions Ms Brooks. You can yell out as much as you want but by the end of the day you will be sentenced, and every outburst will add a thousand dollar fine to your already impressive list. How long this takes is no concern of mine. I have all day.” Baskins barked. Aaron liked the man, he was filterless and cunning.

“Forgive us, your Honour. That will be the last outburst.” her lawyer promised scowling at his client.

“As I was saying, the lengths Ms Brooks has gone through, to kill a man she at one point claims to have loved, is frankly…”

“Impressive?” Haley muttered loud enough for the mic to catch.

“Disturbing. One thousand Contempt.” Baskins continued. “With the level of planning, execution, and control displayed there is no doubt in my mind that she was in full grasp of her faculties during the months involved. I would also like to personally say that her poor acting abilities and weak scripting have not done anything more than to impress upon me the lengths she is willing to go to manipulate a situation. How picking your nose and chewing on your hair equates to insanity I cannot understand. Rude, uncouth, and repulsive though it may be.”

“I have asked the psychologist that was assigned to assist in this case. After having spoken to Ms Brooks the only thing he can think is you didn’t fully research Google Psychopathies before choosing a random assortment. You should be ashamed of yourself, using other people's honest medical conditions in jest. I find it contemptible.” Baskins opened the file before him.

“Oh a story.” Haley sat forward resting her chin in her hands, the leaf held against her lips.

“One thousand Contempt. Haley Abigail Brooks, please rise.” Baskins looked at the defence table as she just stared at him blinking. “One thousand Contempt. You can sit, I don’t see your sitting as a personal insult. I see it as your complete and total lack of respect for anyone and anything that does not serve your interests. I do see it as disrespect for this court and that I can’t abide. Every minute you stay seated you will be adding another thousand dollar Contempt fine. Bailiff, you will count each minute until her highness stands.” Baskins ignored the courtroom doing paperwork while the Bailiff counted off minutes. Aaron was mortified knowing how Haley was using her father so cruelly. He knew Roy would pay the fines without understanding that it was possible to transfer the monetary value into added days to her sentence.

“Get up!” her lawyer finally yelled panting in his frustration.

“Fine, no reason to throw a conniption. Geez.” Haley stood arms crossed over her chest. 

“Haley Abigail Brooks you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. It falls to me to take their recommendations into consideration and pronounce sentence. Ms Brooks, I have weighed the evidence carefully, and in my opinion, you are a serious threat not only to those directly involved in this case but to society in general. Therefore, I sentence you to Life in prison no chance of parole for thirty years. You will be remanded to the custody of Fluvanna Women's Correctional Facility fully Suppressed, to serve out this sentence. Ministry Council has filed charges against you, that court date has been set for four weeks from this date Their findings will run consecutively to this determination. Court is adjourned.” everyone stood respectfully as the judge left the bench.

“Are you alright?” Spencer asked hand firmly clutched in his Keystone’s.

“Yes. For myself I’m relieved, for Jack I’m devastated. How I am going to explain this to him is too daunting right now.” Aaron watched people mill about too interested in watching the condemned throw her fit to leave.

“We will tell him the truth when he is old enough to understand. For now, we answer him in a manner he can comprehend. It is going to be hard, but your love and support will make a difference.” Spencer assured him. There was a flare of Magick behind him. Reid stood up protectively. 

“You son of a bitch! You took mine, now I take yours.” Haley screamed throwing an unidentified object at Spencer. Aaron shoved his Conduit out of the way taking the object to the chest where it exploded, falling muscles locked and twitching to the floor. Dave dove to Aaron’s side.

“AARON!” Spencer cried. Officers struggled to control Haley. She jerked away getting to the barrier to the Gallery before they could catch her. She clawed at Spencer spewing foul threats and bitter hate. She ripped at his arm the Inhibitor cuff the only thing she could get purchase on. Spencer unbuckled it freeing himself from her clutches. Haley staggered as his full power flooded the room. 

“Daddy!!” Roy Brooks punched Spencer in the jaw trying to get him away from his precious daughter. Emily and Morgan pulled him away cuffing him. Haley stood screaming a spell repeatedly shocking anyone that touched her. Spencer wasn’t worried his Element was Ozone as well.

“Enchantress Brooks, I judge you unworthy.” Violet eyes rippling with Silver, Spencer’s hand shot out grabbing her by the handcuff chain. His right slammed into her solar plexus. Spencer’s Aura spiked hard.

“Stay back!! Proxy Monarch Mage Reid has Declared!!” Baskins shouted trying to regain control of his courtroom. 

“Help me!!” Haley bellowed, infuriated when no one came to her rescue.

“Vuoto Nucleo Eco.” The air in the courtroom grew thick, heavy, and frigid. Haley stood stock still the Green in her eyes draining slowly away as her Affinity was drawn painlessly from her. Spencer’s hands fell to his side his breaths sharp as he gathered himself. (Void Core Echo)

“What did you do?” Roy asked gazing at his daughter.

“Neutralized the threat,” Spencer answered hollowly.

“My Prince?” Aaron drew his fingers along Spencer’s jaw.

“You okay?” Reid’s eyes followed Dave as he walked out of the courtroom with the contingent with Haley.

“I hate being Tased,” Aaron complained.

“I told you-you needed the vest.” Spencer shivered.

“You did. You need to release that Little One.” Aaron held up the razor-sharp four-inch spike that had been thrown at them. Emily took photos of it with her phone, worried that it would return to the leaf before it was documented.

“I can’t, not here, no one should benefit from that.” if he released the power now it would naturally trickle into the Compatible Practitioners, giving any that were Depleted a boost. That felt wrong to him. “How did she wield with a Suppressor?” 

“Like this,” Dave answered handing Reid Haley’s cuff.

“Where did she get all of these bandages? The cuff didn’t touch her skin.” Reid sighed, still affected by what he had done. He didn’t regret it, he just felt the weight of the act. Right or wrong something that drastic should never be taken lightly.

“Your quaking. Spencer please.” Aaron could feel the power rolling within his Mage, so different than a Plateau or surge. 

“Mage Reid? We have a Quiet room you can use.” the Bailiff said motioning to the door they had escorted Haley through moments before.

“Thank you.” Aaron accepted before Spencer could. 

The room was painted in a soft Mauve, there was thick neutral carpet on the floor, two overstuffed chairs big enough for two to sit comfortably, a small table holding a box of tissues, two bottles of electrolyte drink, and a box of Ministry bars. The lights were low, just bright enough to see clearly. The rear door opened with a soft slide, a click then tiny faces appeared. Kittens ran into the room all curiosity and playful energy.

“Oh!” Spencer smiled genuinely happy at all the balls of fluff. The Ministry had found animal therapy was the best way to get a distressed Practitioner to relax.

“Look out, it’s a stampede.” Aaron chuckled watching the little beasts tear through the room. Spencer sat on the floor laughing as some of the kits began to climb him. Aaron sighed in relief as the wave began to trickle away from Spencer. “Looks like we need to add kittens to your file. How are you feeling?”

“Better. I…” Spencer was now radiating worry almost fear.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Aaron sat across from Spencer resting his hand on a bony knee.

“I just...she was...you loved her. Do you hate me? For what I did?”

“No. I could never hate you, Spencer. Once, yes I did love her. She destroyed that. Am I sorry she lost her Magick? Yes, I can’t imagine that emptiness. She used it for nefarious means, she did not deserve her gift. Do I blame you? Absolutely not. I am sorry you had to do that, I know that task is one you hated becoming a Proxy. I had hoped you would never have to do it, but also knew you would have to eventually.” Aaron cupped Spencer’s cheek.

“I want to go home.”

“I will take you home. We can snuggle on the sofa with Jack and watch movies.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Spencer stood up carefully.

“You are adorable all kitten covered.” Aaron chuckled plucking kittens from his back and legs.

“Awww, look. He’s so small.” Spencer walked to the rear of the room near the door a truly tiny Maine Coon kitten all long thick silver fur and bright green eyes sat almost cowering in the new environment. Spencer knelt down holding his hand out to be sniffed. “I was the runt too, come here, little boy.” 

“Are you sure it’s a boy?” The tiny mound of fur crawled slowly to the outstretched hand. His maroon nose touched Spencer’s index finger and a wave of power rushed through the room. 

“What was that?” Spencer asked breathlessly scooping up the loudly purring kitten. He rubbed his inner wrist absently.

“You have a Familiar.” Aaron beamed proudly. He twisted Spencer’s arm to show him the stylized Cat tattoo that had formed.

“Really? So soon? That is amazing. Did you hear that Loki? You are my Familiar.” Spencer rubbed his cheek against the kittens head. The door opened, Spencer stepped back holding the cat protectively against his chest.

“It’s just me Figlio. I felt your Aura, it felt like you Plateaued only not as strong. Who is that?” Dave asked seeing a tiny nose wriggle in Spencer’s hands. Now he understood.

“This is Loki.” Spencer held the kitten out proudly.

“Ciao Loki, piacere di conoscerti.” the kitten nipped at the finger Dave offered. (Hello Loki, pleased to meet you.) “How did you decide to name him after the Trickster?”

“Like me, he is more than what you see.”

‘It is a perfect name.” Dave agreed.

“Mage Reid? Is this little boy for you?” Andrew asked not crossing the threshold.

“Yes. His name is Loki.” Spencer was ready to fight to keep him.

“Congratulations my friend. I will inform the animal’s minder. You may take him with you.” Andrew waved at an unseen entity, Aaron assumed this person would be obtaining Loki’s paperwork. “May I read your Aura? We just want to make certain you have dispelled all of that weight.”

“Okay.” Spencer was more interested in the cat climbing his jacket to settle on his shoulder.

“The Ministry has been informed, and your Declaration was deemed just. You are free of the miasma, but you are Depleted. Are you otherwise okay Spencer?” 

“I have a monumental case of the willies. I’m really tired. I couldn’t eat much this morning.” Spencer said kissing Loki as he headbutt him.

“I think a cleansing will fix the heebie-jeebies, a check of your numbers will help us fix the Depletion. While there is no residual trace, the emotional toll is enough to make anyone feel off. Most Conduit’s go through a Cleanse after such a burden.” Andrew offered the kitten his finger. He laughed as the tiny creature nibbled it vigorously.

“We will come with you Drew,” Dave said, giving Spencer no choice. He left the room surrounded by Andrew, Aaron, Dave, and two Ministry soldiers. When they got to the main floor the team closed in adding another barrier of protection.

Outside the press was gathered waiting for the story. They rushed forward microphones thrust past his guards making him jump back still too sensitive to deal with the pressure. Aaron pressed his Aura making the Practitioners in the group back off. Loki stood on his shoulder arched like a Halloween figurine hissing and spitting letting the rest know what he thought. Pushed back but undeterred they shouted questions like a machine gun at him.

“The Ministry will release a statement after Proxy Monarch Mage Reid has been seen to. Please let us pass.” Andrew said adding his Aura to Aaron’s, hoping to shield Reid from them.

“How do you feel? Is this your personal way of punishing her for loving your Sorcerer?” a woman in a tight beige top asked shoving her mic in his face.

“How the hell do you see this like that? Did I punish her for loving him? Gods that thought is disgusting. You are toxic. I don’t see how hiring despicable people to take his life is her loving him. I can’t fathom how you see keeping his child from him to obtain an inheritance is in any capacity loving him. I do not consider attempted murder a manner to show love. I didn’t punish her for loving him. I punished her for using her gifts to take life as is written by the law. I feel sorrow for the woman we used to know. How do I feel? I feel desolate. I feel repulsive and dirty. I feel sick.” Spencer replied tears streaming down his face. Loki tucked under his chin rubbing lovingly against his Mage.

“You are a disgrace to your profession.” JJ spat at the woman. The crowd all gasped as Spencer folded from exhaustion. Aaron scooped him up the team came forward eyes blazing their Colours, the warning making the crowd part so they could get to the cars and leave.

“Easy Loki, he needs his medicine.” Emily tried to get the tiny furball to stop swiping his sharp claws at her.

“Back off a moment, Loki is trying to tell you something,” Andrew said watching the cat rapidly box his foot on Spencer’s chin. Terrified squeaking meows broke their hearts. 

“I’m okay sweet boy. Just tired.” Spencer muttered trying to focus on his Familiar. 

“Drop your shields, Spencer, you are holding them too tight, he can’t feel you. He’s frantic.” Aaron suggested, taking weak fingers in his hand. Aaron’s Aura caressed him helping him relax and regulate.

“Sorry.” Spencer wrapped his hand around the tiny bundle. Magick burst through the car then settled as Loki began to purr loudly.

“Can we test him now kitty?” Andrew asked. Loki curled up under his master’s chin contentedly.

“Did that furball just recharge him?” Emily asked watching Dave recheck his numbers, then measure a smaller dose of Ration.

“Yes, by these differences by almost half. It’s not full but it will keep him stable if he can’t get to his Kit. When the cat is grown I have a feeling he will be able to cover much more of his power. An incredible gift he has been blessed with..” Andrew said.

“Just what he needed,” Aaron replied relieved.

“The Gods provide,” Dave said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer loved his new kitchen. It was spacious, stainless everything, and the floors were heated. Aaron and he had bought a huge plot of land with a wooded backyard. Gibbs, Andrew, and Aaron, had built the house in six hours. The next day they had done the interior. The next weekend they had built Jessica’s house next door. 

“Papa. A bird find Ki.” Jack yelled from his perch by the sliding glass doors to the backyard.

“Oh sh...oot.” Spencer ran from the kitchen to save his Familiar. “How did he get outside?”

“I have a feeling he has an accomplice.” Aaron picked up his son hurrying out to help.

“Oh, it’s a Raven.” Spencer waved at the bird scooping up his Kitten inspecting him for injuries. “He’s okay. Jack, did you let Loki outside?”

“Him wanted out to play.” the boy pouted.

“I told you he was not to be outside buddy, he is too small it is not safe for him out there alone. What did Daddy and I tell you about opening the doors?” Spencer asked firmly. This had been a habit they were trying to break in the boy.

“Not to open da doors cause it not safe for wittle boy’s. Don’t open the doors Jackson Macum Hotchner.” Jack repeated. Aaron smiled proudly but knew his son was going to get a discipline.

“Well done remembering Jack. I am disappointed that you did not do as we have asked when it is obvious you knew not to. There will be no movie tonight because you disobeyed the rules. Do you understand?” Spencer kissed Jack’s fingers.

“You mad at me.” the child sniffed.

“No, I am not angry at you, I am disappointed in your actions. Opening the doors puts you in danger and that scares your Daddy and I. You must follow the rules, we set them to keep you safe. From now on the doors will be Magicakly locked up high, until you learn to follow this rule. I love you too much to ignore this. And as for you Loki. You know not to be outside. No night treat for two days.” the kitten merrowed pitifully.

“I wants a movie,” Jack stated lip hanging out.

“You do not get a movie pouting will do no good, though it is cute.” Aaron poked the lip earning a small smile. “Why did you lose your movie tonight Jack?”

“I open da door. I was bad.”

“Yes, the reason you are not seeing a movie is because you opened the door. You are not bad, ignoring the rules was naughty, you made a bad choice.” Spencer explained.

“I sorry Papa.”

“Thank you, Honey. Aaron, chase that bird away, please. I don’t want it lying in wait for this tasty morsel.” Spencer kissed Loki’s nose earning a playful bat.

“Hold our son.” Aaron passed the child over, walking toward the Raven that had stayed by the tree. The bird just watched him. “Are you hurt?” Aaron squat down curious as to why the bird didn’t fly away. The bird hopped closer to him opening his wings showing off.

“He is striking,” Spencer said enjoying the clever bird and hopeful of what might be for his Bonded.

“He is stunning.” Aaron reached for the creature expecting it to fly away before he could touch. His Aura burst the Raven locked comfortably in his Core. “Hello, Thor. I am honoured to meet you.” Spencer laughed at the name his Keystone chose. “I think he expected Poe or something. I like old Edger Allen, but you do not strike me as a poet. I like the brotherly feel, don’t you?” Thor squawked meaningfully.

“He is amazing.” Spencer was enamoured when the bird took up a perch on Aaron’s left shoulder. Loki sat on Spencer’s right. Aaron showed him the Raven on his inner wrist.

“He is. You did this. You brought all of this to me Little One. I am simply awestruck.” Aaron kissed him so sweetly it took his breath away.

“You gave me more than I ever dreamed Aaron. I am so very blessed. I can’t even contemplate words with enough meaning to express what you mean to me. I love you, Aaron.”

“You just did a phenomenal job. I love you too.” the house phone rang shattering their moment.

“Hotchner. Right, we will meet at the airstrip in forty.” Aaron hung up. “Case. Give me a kiss buddy.” Jack giggled at the kisses his father peppered all over his face. He grabbed Aaron’s face and kissed him back. Aaron hummed with the boy “Mmmuuuwah. You be good for Aunt Jess okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“I’ll drive over to get you.” Aaron collected their things. Spencer walked across the yards knocking on Jessica’s door.

“Who could that be at my door? Is it Miss Emily?”

“No!” Jack giggled.

“OH. Is it Auntie Penelope?”

“No. It’s me.”

“Well, that sounds important.” Jess opened the door smiling brightly. “Hello me.” Jack kissed Spencer’s cheek and dove into Jessica’s arms.

“Daddy gots a bird,” Jack announced excitedly.

“Oh really?” Jess looked at Reid for confirmation.

“Daddy has a bird. It’s a Corvus Corax, a member of the Corvidae family, order Passeriformes. He is a beautiful creature, though I suspect still a young animal.”

“Little words Penner.” Jessica snickered.

“A Raven. Aaron’s Familiar is a Raven.” he shrugged.

“Got ya. You two be careful.” Jess kissed his cheek.

“Be careful,” Jack repeated.

“We will be careful. Love you both. There he is.” Spencer hopped down the stairs.

“Want me to babysit the purr box?”

“Um. Uh, no thank you. I...he goes with me. Tiny or not.” 

“Okay, be safe.” Jess closed the door so Jack didn’t watch them drive away, he didn’t get upset unless he saw them drive away.

~~~~~~~~~~

“That bird is giving me the stink eye,” Morgan complained.

“You deserve it. Calling him a parrot. And, pirate jokes are beneath his intelligence.” Spencer held up a blueberry from his fruit salad. Thor leaning to gently snatch it from him. 

“He pooped on my chair, Reid.” Aaron had to bite his cheek to not laugh.

“I don’t tease you for biological functions. You should not tease him for accidental avian emissions.” Garcia cackled.

“That was not an accident.”

“I told you to put a towel over your chair if you were going to have him sit with you during Aaron’s budget meeting. It is your own fault. He couldn’t get to his perch in Hotch’s office. It was an accident.” Spencer handed Thor another blueberry. Loki sunk his claws in Spencer’s hand wanting a nibble.

“Not for you. Eat your kibble.” Loki was at the gangly teenage phase of feline development.

“Fish.”

“Your bird is talking Hotch.” Grant pointed out.

“I noticed that. You want fish, Thor?”

“Cat.”

“Loki wants fish?” Spencer asked.

“Yes. Fish Hotch.” Thor said, preening his wing. Loki sat in front of Aaron big green eyes wide.

“You understand Cat?” Derek asked.

“Yes. Brother. Want Fish.” Aaron dug through their Mess kit pulling out the little snack dish that held the organic dried sardines Loki apparently wanted. He held one out wanting to count his fingers after it was snatched away.

“So, what did you call us in for?” JJ asked.

“The Ministry has convicted Strauss. Since she has no Magick they were concerned about where to send her. She is being sent to England. Council Shire has agreed to hold her there for obvious security reasons. She will never set foot in Virginia again.” Dave explained.

“How are the children handling it?” Aaron asked.

“They want to blame the alcohol. They are all kind of shell shocked. Their father is a strong man, he is taking good care of them.” Rossi said.

“I wish it had turned out differently.” Spencer held up a pepper for Thor.

“We all do kid.”

“You went to the Ministry yesterday. How did that go?” Garcia asked tapping on Spencer’s cuff under his sleeve.

“I graduated. I’m no longer an Apprentice. The Link didn’t sever.” Spencer announced.

“We need to have a party.” Penelope whooped.

“You just want an excuse to play in our pool.” Reid teased.

“Cha.” she tossed a sugar packet at him.

“At least she is honest. Tomorrow, pool party our place. We have to be going, I promised Jess we’d pick up Jack before two, she has a date.” Hotch clicked his tongue and Thor hopped onto his shoulder.

“I promised Jack we could go to the park.” Spencer trilled mimicking a sound Loki made when he was purring and would chirp at the same time. Loki climbed onto his shoulder. 

“We can watch Boondock Saints tonight,” Aaron suggested.

“Oh, I found the second one at the mall. Marathon.”

“Awesome. I’ll make the popcorn.”

“Them two are seriously adorkable,” Garcia said after they had gone.

“Accidental avian emissions my foot.” Morgan pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked his lover. 

“Taking off my pants Aaron,” Spencer replied implying the duh with his tone. He handed Hotch a small lube pillow something they rarely used but had gotten a ton of in the gift basket Garcia had sent with them.

“I understand that. But we are in public.”

“Sort of. We are in a private cabin in the middle of the woods. No neighbours for miles.” Spencer shucked his shirt leaving himself bare for his husband’s perusal.

“I thought we were going for a ride before dark.” Aaron tapped the tank of his red and black Road King, a wedding gift from his Mage. He loved the custom paint job with the Monarch Sorcerer Insignia on both sides, and the FBI shield with his badge number on the top. Spencer's bike was purple and silver matched to his eyes, he didn't know it, but Aaron was having it painted like his only with the Monarch Mage Insignia and Spencer's badge number.

“We are.” Spencer straddled the bike facing his Keystone. He lay back along the tank grabbing the handlebars long legs bent at the perfect angle to raise his hips to show off the surprise he bought for their honeymoon. Spencer pressed his power to help hold up the bike.

“You are decadent Baby. What do you want Spencer?” Aaron gently tugged at the plug between plush cheeks. Spencer moaned sinfully. Aaron unbuttoned his pants pulling them down far enough to expose his straining hardness. He squeezed the slick onto his length, removed the plug, and slid into Spencer in one even stroke.

“Use me. I want you to make me come for you. Fuck me.”

“No matter how many times I slip inside you, you are always so fucking tight.”

“Let me feel you, Aaron.” Spencer thrust down taking more of his lover inside himself.

“Hang on Babe.” Aaron scooped up his legs placing them on his shoulders, surging forward folding him nearly in half. Aaron grunt with each thrust, lost in the feel, focused on nothing but pleasure, eyes seeing nothing but his cock slamming deep inside his husband’s ass.

“So fucking good. Make me come, Lord.” Spencer loved how primal his husband was like this, how unleashed, unfettered Aaron got chasing his end. Making Aaron lose his control was a heady thing.

“Gonna mark you so fucking deep no one will doubt who you belong to. Paint this sweet hole then plug you up keeping me inside you so your slick the next time I want to take you.” Aaron was losing his rhythm to close to care.

“Mark me. Make them know it was you that wrecked me. Gonna come. Oh, fuck.” Spencer shouted his name to the heavens. 

“I’m...Son of a bitch. Come on, I’m coming Baby.” Aaron pulled him down on his next thrust burying his length as deep as he could go. Aaron babbled the hottest filth Spencer had ever heard. He lay basking one leg on Aaron’s shoulder, one on the ground. He was brought back to the present by the plug sliding back into his ass. “That okay?” Aaron asked when Spencer groaned.

“Sensitive. It’s okay. You gonna make it?” Spencer chuckled as Aaron wiped sweat from his face with his undershirt. Aaron cleaned him up as best he could tossing the shirt toward the picnic table.

“I’m going to make it. You look sinful layed out over my bike. You were right about the possibilities.” Aaron helped him off the bike. Spencer dressed then walked over to his own bike, starting it up seconds before Aaron started his.

“By the time we get to the bluff, this plug will have rubbed me in all the right ways.”

“Next time we use your bike.” Aaron fastened his helmet.

“You can have me while we watch the sunset.” Spencer clicked his faceplate down.

“You are evil Dr Hotchner-Reid.”

“You love it Agent Reid-Hotchner.” Spencer took off enjoying the beauty of the road they were travelling.

“That I do. Watch Loki Thor.” Aaron pulled his faceplate down and followed his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How come my fics look sooo much better in Docs? I get all judgy and nit-picky while posting.


	14. Notorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glossary

**Magick** : An ability some humans have been gifted with. It is known and common worldwide. Most Practitioners live and do things like everyone else. The Magick is a part of them, they see it as an extension, not a thing to throw around for attention or glory. Yes, they use it because it is a part of them and can make some situations easier, but they don’t make productions. Just because you can snap a beer from the fridge does not mean you have to.

**Affinity** : The Magickal ability a Practitioner possess. It is not uncommon for a Practitioner to hold two Affinities. The abilities will hold the same power level.

**Practitioner** : One with a Magickal Affinity. Lifespans are extended but the length depends on the level.

**Mage** : A Conduit with full Sorcerer’s abilities. Regent level or higher. Rare, rare, rare.

**Conduit** : A Practitioner whose ability is meant to work with a specific high-level Sorcerer/Sorceress or Keystone. The Practitioners Link creating a tight relationship. This can be Platonic or sexual in nature. Their power is meant to augment their Keystone, amplifying their power exponentially. The power can be used to boost others but is not as a dramatic change than if they were with their Keystone. If the Bond id Profound they will follow each other in death.

**Sorcerer/Sorceress-** A Practitioner with inherent Magickal abilities. The Magick is simple and needs no physical prop or verbal spell to be wielded. Intent is all that is needed. A Sorcerer/Sorceress must Emerge through Savant, Conjurer, Enchanter, and Savant to be called such, no matter the power level. Least prevalent Affinity.

**Conjurer** \- A Practitioner that must use a Platform or Matter to wield. The Conjurer’s intent is all that is needed. They can make what they need/want whether it’s a match to their Matter or not. Example; A wooden disk into a glass vase. Being a lower level does not mean less anger. Magick can be built up over time in a Platform making it significantly stronger. It does require a lot of power to hold that power causing the Practitioner to be unable to wield anything else with stability.

**Enchanter/Enchantress** : A Practitioner that must use verbal spells to wield.  Being a lower level does not mean less anger. Magick can be built up over time in an item making it significantly stronger. It does require a lot of power to hold that power causing the Practitioner to be unable to wield anything else with stability.

**Savant** : A Practitioner that specializes in a very specific ability. Example; Garcia is a Tech Savant.

**Precog** : A Practitioner that sees events by touch. A Precog is never above a Sage Level. They are not mind readers or Psychics, those are a whole different Gift. They are Rare and it is the only Genetically passed Affinity.

**Empath** : Exactly as it sounds. A Practitioner that can read, interpret, and influence Emotions. Painstakingly trained to be able to protect themselves and others.

**Shunt** : A Conduit that can use their Keystones full Affinity as their own. Some are able to use others’ Affinities but that is rare.

**Healer** : A Practitioner that heals with touch. This Affinity works best on other Practitioners but is effective on Nulls as well. Immune to poisons.

**Sensitive** : A person that can feel Magick and Auras but not wield.

**Keystone** : A Sorcerer/Sorceress that has a Linked Conduit. The Conduit is compelled to call their Keystone by an Honorific mostly Lord/Lady is used, but Sire/Madam, Governor/Dame, or Master/Mistress has been documented. If the Bond is Profound they will follow each other in death.

**Beam** : A Practitioner whose Aura is able to recharge any compatible Practitioner. Like a soothing Energiser Bunny. Using a Beam without permission is a serious infraction.

**Familiar** : An animal that Bonds to a Practitioner. Can be a wild animal or domestic. Mostly small creatures that can easily travel with their Master. It is illegal to separate or deny access to ones Familiar. This gift is usually able to help their Master in some way. Example: Thor can scout ahead and Aaron can see what he sees. No matter the lifespan of the animal, it lives as long as their master, dying when their master passes.

**Null** : A person without any Magickal abilities. The majority of the population are Null.

                                                                          **POWER LEVELS**

  


**Celestial** : Mythical. The power is immeasurable. Only two have ever been found to be this level. It is not known if that is a specific ranking just for them. They say there are others that will join them eventually.

**Monarch** : The strongest Practitioners. Scary strong. Second Rarest power level. Nulls can feel if they wield at them. Considered Immortals. (One in hundreds of thousands.)

**Vizir** : Powerful. Way powerful. Long-lived. (One in ten thousand)

**Regent** : Strong. Way yea verily strong. Long-lived. (One in Thousands)

**Sage** : Midrange to lower high power level. The second most common. Extended longevity.

**Craft** : The most common range documented. Lower midrange. Known longevity.

**Base** : Lowest power level. No specific life extension.

**Latent** : A person who has Magickal ability but did not Emerge at the normal time. They may or may not Emerge.

**Null** : No Power Magickally whatsoever.

**Note** : Just because you build power up does not mean you will reach the next level with that work. That level is not simply attainable cause you stack, it’s not within your power. It is much harder to work than expected because of the layers that must be penetrated. You can just make something more than your basic level for a short time depending directly to your ability to sustain it.

  


                                                                                **EYE COLOURS**

 

**Sorcerer/Sorceress:** Maroon

**Conduit:** Silver

**Conjurer:** Cobalt

**Savant:** Hot Pink

**Enchanter/Enchantress:** Emerald

**Empath:** Goldenrod

**Precog:** Grey

**Healer:** White

**Mage:** Violet

  


**MINISTRY TERMS**

  


**Parliament** :Is the highest level Magical governing entity. Located in London England. The leaders of the Ministry are Celestial Mages Arthur Pendragon, the only person to Emerge Mage spontaneously without detriment in adulthood, And Merlin Emrys the only Mage to be born fully Emerged.

**Shires** : Council facilities in various locations worldwide. Most likely in the larger cities. Representatives are sent out to assist in smaller communities.

**Ministry Academy** : Locations mostly on larger military bases. These areas are where Practitioners are sent between the ages of 16 and 18 to be trained and to Emerge their Affinity safely. All Practitioners are trained at the Academy.

**Council Counselor** : The Practitioner that works one on one with the newly Emerged within the Academy. They normally remain close throughout their lives.

**Proxy** : The highest level Practitioners outside of the Council. They are taxed with governing and keeping an eye on the Practitioners within their specific sphere easing the Ministry’s payload. Example: Gibbs and DiNozzo are Proxies for NCIS and the Navy Yard. Reid and Hotch are Proxies for the FBI as a whole, not just in Va. Rossi and Hotchner are Universal Proxies, meaning they have jurisdiction in any US state or territory until a Council member from the area's active Shire can take over.

**Proctor** : A high level high ranking Practitioner with sanction from the Ministry to act in its stead without needing express permission. Example: Rossi is a Proctor using that to deal with UnSubs with Affinities in the field. Reid has gained this rank as well in case Rossi is unable to perform.

**Patron** : The term used by a student for the Practitioner who trains them in the real world after graduating from the Academy. This Linked affiliation is slated to last for one year and one day, but may extend longer if final Emergence is not achieved within that time frame. Those who have Plateaued fully when they go with their Patron are scheduled for 366 days.

**Pupil** : What a Patron’s student is called.

**Elder** : A Practitioner with significant ability and insight. Never Below Vizier Level.

**Link** : A Magickal attachment made in the Core.

**Core** : The metaphysical seat of a Practitioners Magick. It is not an organ or some such thing that can be x-rayed or poked at next to the squeedily spooch. It is felt by the Practitioner when a Link is made. It’s like the Soul, not something you can hold in your hand but no less tangible or real.

 

                                                          **Miscellaneous**

  


**Matter/Platform** : The natural object that a Conjurer uses to wield Magick. It is either Wood, Stone, or Metal.

**Element** : All Practitioners have a strong partiality to an Element. These are Water, Fire, or Ozone.

**Fixation** : The first time a Savant acts upon their Affinity.

**Ration** : A medication given to Practitioners to help keep their energy levels stable. A Practitioner eats to keep their level even. If your power is higher than you can eat to sustain Ration is prescribed to help.

**Ministry Power Bar** : A energy bar sort of like a granola bar that provides nutrients to replenish lost power after strenuous wielding. (The Peach suck)

**Electrolyte Drink** : A bit more in-depth than a Gatorade but the same idea. (Designer is nommier)

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes used for the Packages: Derailed ep 9 seas 1, True Night ep 10 seas 3, About Face ep 6 seas 3, Angel Maker ep 2 seas 4, To Hell...And Back ep 25 seas 4, The Performer ep 7 seas 5, Empty Planet ep 8 seas 2, Fisher King ep 22 and ep 1 seas 1 and 2, No Way Out ep 13 seas 2, Outfoxed ep8 seas 5, Omnivore ep 18 seas 4.
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
